Sans retour
by emylou
Summary: Akihiro Kano, le docteur fou du CCG, mène des expériences sur la transformation des humains en goule. Notre héroïne Toto Yun-Ji a été un de ses cobayes. La jeune fille se fait petit à petit envahir et contrôler par ses pulsions meurtrières. Elle va découvrir un nouveau monde : celui des goules. Action, F/F M/M Het (risque de changement de rating) Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !
1. Chapter 1 - Douleur et Retrouvailles

**Quelques blocs de lecture pour ce premier chapitre, ça sera le seul avec autant de longs passages je vous assure ! Enjoy !  
**

Ça avait été une journée très chaude pour le milieu de printemps, et la température semblait avoir davantage augmenté en cette fin d'après-midi. On pouvait voir les passants se hâter de rentrer chez eux sous la menace du soleil, pressés de retrouver leur bienfaisante clim et leur canapé pour souffler un coup. Tous cherchaient à fuir la chaleur écrasante comme s'ils avaient été surpris par une pluie torrentielle. La fraîcheur de la nuit se faisait attendre avec impatience, et le début de soirée paraissait incroyablement long, à quel point qu'il semblait vouloir narguer les habitants.

Froid. Il faisait froid. Ma position était très inconfortable, mon cou me faisait mal. Mon corps reposait dos contre terre sur une surface dure et irrégulière, et j'avais la bouche toute pâteuse, une sensation des plus désagréable. Mon esprit était tout embrumé, et je commençai à retomber dans un néant sans rêve. Mais mes muscles endoloris et un soudain mal de tête me ramenèrent à la réalité, et je tentai d'ouvrir mes paupières, qui restèrent obstinément collées. Je soulevai mon bras droit avec peine, et posai ma main sur mon visage. Je me mis à me frotter l'œil doucement, puis plus énergiquement en sentant avec dégoût des croûtes aux extrémités. Je fis de même avec le second. Puis j'essayai difficilement d'ouvrir les yeux, et réussi enfin, les clignant de nombreuses fois avant de parvenir à les laisser ouverts sans interruption plus de dix secondes. Les bras le long des flancs, je regardai le ciel sombre, tandis qu'un millier de questions tournaient en rond dans ma tête. Quelle heure est-il ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? Où suis-je ? Que m'est-il arrivée ? Mais aucun moyen de répondre a l'une d'entre elles.

Je poussai un long soupir. Il fallait que je bouge, que je me lève, que je rentre chez moi. Je baissai les yeux et regardai enfin autour de moi. Un mur se dressait face à mes pieds, j'en déduis être dans une impasse. Un autre se trouvait à environ un mètre de mon côté gauche ; je commençai enfin à apprécier les distances, je me réveillais, recouvrais mes esprits. J'entrepris de m'asseoir. Je relevai mon buste à l'aide de mes avant-bras, me faisant ressentir des pincements de douleur. Je décidai de ramper vers le mur le plus proche, à ma gauche, et m'affalai contre à demi assise. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?! Je cru devenir folle, et imaginai toutes les choses les plus horribles qui auraient pu arriver à une jeune fille la nuit, qui se réveille ensuite sans souvenir.. La nuit? Non, ce n'était pas que ça, je ne me souvenais pas plus de cette nuit que de la journée ! Je me rappelais seulement m'être couchée, et puis plus rien. Par conséquent, cela faisait-il réellement un seul jour ? Peut-être que ça avait été plus ! Bien plus ! Mes derniers souvenirs me semblaient remonter à tellement loin... Non ! Je devais réfléchir à tout ça plus tard, pour l'instant il fallait que je pense à rentrer chez moi, et vite. Cette ruelle ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Appuyant mon dos contre le ciment, je me redressai lentement, jusqu'à enfin me retrouver sur mes pieds. Je vis une lumière au bout de la rue, et me dirigeai vers elle, la main effleurant la façade pour me retenir dans le cas d'une chute. A peine avais-je fait trois pas que mon pied heurta quelque chose, surprise par le bruit, je baissai les yeux rapidement. En dépit de la pénombre, je vis qu'il s'agissait de mon sac de cours, à côté duquel il y avait un petit sachet en plastique blanc. Je m'accroupis et m'en saisi, l'ouvrant sans délicatesse. Dedans s'y trouvait une petite boîte blanche en carton, mais je ne pouvais pas y voir davantage. Je me relevai, soulevai laborieusement mon sac et reprenait mon chemin en direction de la rue éclairée, tournant de plus en plus la tête de tous les côtés au fur et à mesure que je m'en approchais. J'entendais pour seul bruit les pulsations effrénées de mon cœur battant à mes tympans.

J'arrivai finalement face à la rue, regardai à gauche, puis à droite, et à nouveau à gauche. Personne. Cela ne me soulagea pas pour autant, et je traversai prestement la route pour venir me planter sous le réverbère. Épuisée par ma marche, je laissai mon sac glisser de mon épaule et tomber au sol avec fracas. M'appuyant de tout mon poids contre le poteau, je levai la petite boîte en carton devant mes yeux, les plissant pour mieux distinguer ce qui était écrit, n'étant pas encore habituée à la lumière. Je lus le mot suivant :

"Spa...sfon."

Spasfon! Du spasfon ! Un simple médicament pour les douleurs abdominales ! J'eus l'impression qu'on se fichait de moi. Je senti ma gorge se nouer... Toto, Toto, calme-toi, pleurer ne te mènera à rien, réfléchis, réfléchis seulement. Un petit couinement misérable remonta de ma poitrine jusque dans mon cou, je le ravalai avec rage. Pas question de chialer, je ne donnerai pas cette satisfaction à mon ou mes ravisseurs, qu'ils soient en train de me regarder ou non. Je remis mon sac sur le dos, et jetai la petite boîte, car même si je souffrais d'un mal de ventre et de crâne carabiné, je ne toucherai pas à leur sale truc. Je me remis en route, croisant les bras sur mon ventre car j'avais la chair de poule. Ce n'est qu'alors que je réalisai que je portais mes vêtements de cours, ayant l'habitude de les avoir sur le dos, je n'avais pas fait attention au fait que ce n'étais pas moi qui avais pu les enfiler vu que mes derniers souvenirs remontaient à l'heure de mon coucher, où j'étais donc en pyjama. Ces pervers! Obsédés par les lycéennes en tenue de cours ! Je les haïssais tous, tout ces imbéciles heureux excités par des jeunes filles inconscientes...on peut décidément trouver toutes sortes de tarés dans ce monde ! Je pleurais cette fois, sans bruit, des larmes de dégout que j'essuyai avec colère. Je continuai tout droit, me mordant les lèvres et priant de ne croiser personne. J'arrivai bientôt à un carrefour, qui me sembla bien familier ! En effet je le reconnu, il se situait pas très loin de chez moi, je l'empruntais tous les jours pour me rendre en cours. Cette nouvelle me soulagea énormément : je pourrai enfin rentrer chez moi et retrouver ma famille, qui devait sans nulle doute être folle d'inquiétude. Sur le qui-vive tout de même, je tournai à droite, pressant le pas comme je pouvais et titubant à moitié.

Après quelques minutes, qui me parurent durer une éternité, j'aperçus enfin ma maison, les lumières encore allumées. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure mais vu les rues désertiques, je me doutais bien qu'il était suffisamment tard pour que ma famille soit endormie depuis longtemps. Ils devaient être si inquiets, je n'imaginais même pas ! J'arrivai devant le portail, épuisée par l'effort . Je le poussai, il grinça légèrement sur la fin, comme à son habitude. Sans prendre la peine de le refermer, je grimpai les marches. Mes mollets me faisaient mal, mes cuisses me brûlaient et de la sueur coulait de mon front, et malgré cela je me sentais légère. Je rentrais enfin à la maison. J'avais eu tellement la frousse ! Je sonnai deux fois, et entendis quelqu'un se diriger vers la porte en courant. Mon petit frère Michio ouvrit la porte à la volée.

"Toto ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Haha ! Tu n'es pas encore couché toi ? demandai-je.

Il n'imaginait pas à quel point j'étais heureuse de le voir. Il m'avait bondi dessus comme une sauterelle.

\- Bien sûr que non, on est presque tous réveillé ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Un garçon de douze ans est encore un enfant, le taquinai-je.

Il accusa le coup et bougonna, puis retrouva bien vite son entrain habituel.

\- Allez viens ! Tout le monde t'attend !"

Il me pris la main et je le suivis, claquant la porte au passage. Je sentis avec un frémissement de plaisir la chaleur tiède de l'habitat s'engouffrer dans chacun des pans de mes vêtements. J'étais transie de froid, dehors, et la température de la maison me mis dans un bien-être pas possible. Nous arrivions au salon. Je vis mon père endormi sur son fauteuil, un journal sur les genoux, et ma mère assise sur le canapé gris, qui leva la tête à mon arrivée. Elle se releva subitement et me fonça dessus.

"Ma chérie, tu es enfin là ! sourie-t-elle, je commençais à me faire du soucis !

Ma maman était là. Je sentis à nouveau une boule dans ma gorge.

\- Maman!

Je lui sautai au cou. Surprise pas l'impact soudain de mon corps contre le sien, elle recula de deux pas. Je lui fis un gros câlin, bien au chaud dans ses bras, la tête enfouie dans son pull couleur lavande. Mes nerfs lâchèrent et une larme s'échappa de mon œil gauche. Maman posa une main sur mon dos, et de l'autre me caressa les cheveux.

\- Eh ben alors ma puce ! Ça a été si difficile que ça ? fit-elle.

Je redressai la tête, n'étant pas sûre de comprendre.

\- Comment ça ? dis-je, les sourcils froncés.

\- L'infirmière nous avait prévenu que tu arriverais tard, mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait autant !

Mon cœur eu un raté. J'entendis mon père bailler, et me tournai vers lui, la bouche entrouverte pour dire quelque chose, mais sans trouver mes mots.

\- Une chute dans les escaliers...tu as eu de la chance tu sais, de ne pas t'être cassée quelque chose, intervint-il.

\- C'est vrai, renchérie ma mère, et je suis bien contente de te retrouver en un seul morceau !

\- Ah...oui, parvins-je à prononcer.

Maman s'approcha de moi et me regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Tu es sûre d'aller mieux ?

\- Elle est fatiguée, Shizuyo, et ça se comprend, dit papa. Tu devrais filer au lit, s'adressa-t-il ensuite à moi, et je vais te suivre je crois, je n'en peux plus !

Il s'étira et se leva du fauteuil.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison, soupira maman, allez au lit les enfants! Et tu exagères un peu d'être resté debout Michio ! Ta petite sœur est en train de dormir elle, alors ne te plains pas si tu es fatigué demain!

\- mais Saki elle n'a que dix ans ! riposta mon petit frère.

\- Vas dormir Michio, ordonna maman en haussant un sourcil.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur le front ainsi que papa. Le petit garçon me lança un clin d'œil et fuit dans sa chambre en sautillant. Maman vint ensuite m'embrasser sur le bout du nez.

\- Fais attention la prochaine fois, tu m'as vraiment fait peur aujourd'hui, avoua-t-elle, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

Papa s'approcha de moi et me mis une main sur l'épaule.

\- Aïe, grimaça-t-il en se grattant la tête, question maladresse tu dois tenir de moi !

\- Allez, bonne nuit !" dirent-ils de concert.

Je relevai légèrement le menton et leur tournai le dos, allant en direction de ma chambre. Je sentais le poids de leur regard sur moi. Je rentrai les épaules et montai les escaliers, dans un état d'hébétude absolue. Une fois à l'étage, je m'assis contre le mur en haut des marches. Que...que venait-il de se passer? Je ne savais pas quoi penser, j'avais l'esprit totalement embrouillé. J'avais été incapable de formuler le moindre mot, en bas. Mais...mais pourquoi une chute dans des escaliers ? L'infirmière de mon lycée avait appelé ? Je repliai mes genoux contre ma poitrine, baissai la tête et appuyai mes mains sur le sol, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible que j'ai été au lycée aujourd'hui sans m'en rappeler, ni que je sois tombée dans des escaliers sans séquelle physique, et ayant eu pour seule conséquence d'altérer ma mémoire ! Ça n'était pas possible ! Pas possible du tout ! Mon cœur tambourinait dans mon corps, j'avais l'impression de me sentir vibrer. Il y avait autre chose. Un autre événement s'était produit, et on essayait de me le cacher, quelqu'un avait fabriqué quelque chose, j'en étais certaine. Ma tête tomba d'un coup vers l'avant. La fatigue me pris de court. Il fallait que je dorme avant d'essayer de répondre à mes questions. Demain je pourrai réfléchir, me consacrer entièrement à ce problème. Les paupières alourdies, je me relevai d'un pas mal assuré, et ouvrai la porte de ma chambre en grand. Méfiante et sans y entrer, je passai ma main de l'autre côté du mur pour allumer la pièce. Personne. Tout était à sa place, comme si nul n'y était entré. Peut-être était-ce le cas, peut-être avais-je fait une grosse crise de somnambulisme ? J'entrai, refermai la porte derrière moi et balayai ma chambre des yeux. Toujours en restant près de la porte, je me mis à quatre pattes et regardai sous mon lit. Rien. Je sautai dessus et fermai la fenêtre rapidement puis tirai les rideaux, veillant bien à ce qu'on ne puisse rien voir de l'extérieur. D'habitude je laissais la fenêtre entrouverte pour la nuit, mais maintenant, pas question de laisser la moindre chance à un individu voulant entrer. J'allumai ma lampe de chevet, allai éteindre la lumière principale, et filai sous ma couette. Bien qu'ayant vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne, je préférais me changer en étant sûre qu'on ne pourrait me voir. Je mis un tee-shirt large et blanc en guise de pyjama, et laissai tomber mes vêtement du jour par terre, à côté du lit. La journée sera longue, demain. Je mis une bonne demie heure à m'endormir, car même si j'étais affreusement fatiguée, mon mal de tête ne me quittait pas, et la peur me nouait le ventre..


	2. Chapter 2 - Retour au lycée

"Toto ! Toto ! Réveille-toi, vite ! Dépêche-toi tu vas être en retard !

On me secoua avec énergie, et je sortis brusquement du monde des songes. J'ouvrai lentement les yeux le temps de m'accoutumer à la lumière de la pièce. Une forme était penchée au-dessus de ma tête, et je reconnu mon petit frère.

\- Michio... Vas-t'en, tu es trop près.., me plaignis-je.

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Si tu te lèves pas je fais du trampoline sur ton lit !

Cette fois-ci j'ouvris grand les yeux. Il m'avait déjà cassé une latte sous le matelas en faisant le mariole à sauter partout, et j'avais pris autant que lui par les parents !

Je me redressai, et m'assis en tailleur pour qu'il s'éloigne.

\- Vas jouer ailleurs toi, grognai-je.

\- Ouh ! J'ai peur !

Son sourire s'était élargi, à ce garnement ! Il parti en valsant à moitié, comme il faisait souvent.

\- En tout cas tu peux me remercier ! Tu dois être partie de la maison dans vingt minutes, s'esclaffa-t-il.

\- QUOI ?!"

Mais il était déjà parti. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil, et mince Michio avait raison... Je me redressai, me tapotai les joues et enfilai mes vêtements à la va-vite. Je descendis les marches à la vitesse éclair et filai dans la salle de bain pour me rincer le visage et me mettre un coup de déo. Je m'appliquai ensuite du mascara ainsi que du crayon noir rapidement, sans prendre la peine de m'appliquer. J'étais plutôt pâle aujourd'hui, malheureusement, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir les traits tirés. Je sentis mon dos me lancer : sans doute le fait d'avoir dormi sur un trottoir hier... A cette pensée mon cœur se serra douloureusement. Je comptais bien mener ma petite enquête aujourd'hui ! J'attachai mes cheveux châtains en un chignon lâche, ne me préoccupant pas vraiment du résultat; je voulais juste être acceptable. J'entrai dans la cuisine. Maman n'y était pas; elle devait sans doute monopoliser la salle de bain du haut. J'ouvris le frigo et bu la fin de la brique de jus d'orange au goulot, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps alors pas la peine de faire des simagrées. Je me penchai sur le meuble de cuisine pour regarder le ciel par la fenêtre, le temps semblait assez gris aujourd'hui, et l'air paraissait affreusement lourd. Je restai une minute à fixer les nuages, l'esprit vide, puis je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au four et l'heure indiquée me prit de court. Je remontai les escaliers quatre à quatre jusque dans ma chambre pour choper mon sac à dos et y enfiler deux trois cahiers. Je redescendis ensuite tout aussi rapidement que j'étais montée - sans doute même plus vite - et loupai la dernière marche, m'étalant de tout mon long sur le parquet.

"Aïe aïe aïe ! Ça fait mal purée !"

Je me redressai avec prudence, posant avec délicatesse mon pied gauche pour avancer d'un pas. Je sentis ma cheville chauffer désagréablement, mais la douleur était supportable. J'enfilai mes petites chaussures bordeaux, pris mon trousseau de clé posé dans la petite panière sur la commode et sortis à la hâte. Il faisait chaud en effet ! J'ouvris le petit portillon et entamai la route du lycée. Fort heureusement, au fur et à mesure que je marchais, je sentais la douleur dans ma cheville se dissiper jusqu'à disparaître complètement. J'avais course aujourd'hui, et j'aimais tellement qu'il n'était pas question que je loupe une seule séance ! Je pressai le pas et arrivai bientôt devant mon lycée. La cours était pratiquement vide, ce qui ne me rassura absolument pas; je me mis a courir aussi vite que je pus, comme si des ailes m'étaient poussées dans le dos. J'étais déjà arrivée en retard plus d'une fois, et je voyais bien que cela commençait vraiment à agacer les professeurs. Je vis la salle de ma première heure de cours, et me dirigeai vers elle telle une fusée. La sonnerie se mit alors à tinter, et j'ouvris la porte de la salle de classe juste avant qu'elle ne se termine.

"Bonjour monsieur, dis-je avec bonne humeur, satisfaite de mon exploit.

M. Yamashita, mon professeur d'Histoire, tourna la tête dans ma direction, et me sourit.

\- De justesse Mlle Yun-ji, de justesse" me répondit-il.

J'allai m'asseoir, étonnée qu'il soit gentil lui qui était si strict d'habitude. Ma place attribuée se situait dans la rangée du milieu, donc la troisième, à l'avant dernière table. A peine m'asseyais-je qu'on me tapota l'épaule. Je me retournai sans grande conviction, et plantai mes yeux dans un regard noisette et pétillant :

"Azamie...

\- Salut Toto ! Ça va ? me chuchota-t-elle avec entrain.

J'allai répondre mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

\- T'as eu de la chance avec le prof, il n'est pas aussi sympa d'habitude! Je m'en souviens de la dernière fois quand tu...

\- Oui, je me disais justement la même chose, la coupai-je avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer.

\- Ah ! Heu..." fit-elle.

Je lui souris et me retournai face au tableau. Il n'était pas question que je lui laisse la moindre chance, le moindre instant pour qu'elle trouve autre chose à dire. Connaissant Azami, elle ne m'aurait plus lâchée de toute l'heure pour finir l'histoire qu'elle avait commencé ! Je me concentrai sur le déroulement du cours. L'Histoire était une matière que je trouvais très intéressante, plus que les maths en tout cas. J'étais actuellement en dernière année de lycée, classe scientifique, chose que je regrettais la plupart du temps... Encore deux heures...encore deux heures et je pourrai passer à l'infirmerie lors de la pause pour interroger l'infirmière sur les événements d'hier. J'avais tellement hâte ! Et peut-être un peu peur aussi, parce que même si je voulais connaître la raison pour laquelle j'avais été laissée inconsciente sur un trottoir, en même temps...je n'étais pas si sûre que ça que ce soit une bonne idée. En attendant, je grattai machinalement sur mon cahier chaque mot du cours du professeur. Le temps passa à une vitesse extrêmement lente, et je faillis piquer du nez plus d'une fois ! Je regardai l'horloge qui était au-dessus du tableau, et vis que ça allait sonner dans dix secondes exactement ! Je me redressai vivement sur ma chaise, souriant bêtement - et je n'étais pas la seule - et m'apprêtai à refermer ma trousse quand mon ventre se mit à gronder. Je le sentis à peine, par contre je l'entendis, et ce comme la plupart des gens dans cette pièce. La sonnerie éclata, et c'est en riant que tout le monde sortit, quand à moi je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Une main se posa sur mon épaule - celle d'Azamie.

"Ça c'est pas de chance, me fit-elle.

Je soupirai en acquiescant. En effet ce n'était pas de chance, et ça ne pouvait tomber que sur moi évidemment. Azami se planta devant moi, tout sourire.

\- Tu viens avec moi voir Honami et Sae ?

\- Oh, non, désolée, je ne préfère pas, répondis-je, une autre fois promis !

Elle me regarda en faisant la moue.

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois...

\- C'est que, heu, je dois aller à l'infirmerie, fis-je avec une petite voix.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es malade ? Je t'accompagne !

Je me giflai en mon for intérieur. J'aurai dû lui dire que j'allais aux toilettes ! Elle n'allait plus me lâcher maintenant.

\- C'est juste pour signer un papier, tentai-je vainement.

\- Je viens quand même ! Ça me fera bouger comme ça, parce que ces deux heures avec Yamashita m'ont achevée !

Et sans me laisser l'occasion d'en placer une, elle me tira par la main. Nous nous frayâmes un chemin parmi les nombreux étudiants, et parvînmes finalement aux escaliers. Elle passa devant, ne me lâchant toujours pas la main. Je remarquai aussi que je serrai fermement la sienne, et la retirai brusquement. Je n'aimais pas spécialement les contacts. Azami me regarda, étonnée :

\- Alors c'est pour quoi faire ce papier que tu dois signer ?

\- Oh ! Et bien...c'est pour ma chute dans les escaliers, tu sais hier, au lycée.

Ce fut la chose la plus logique à dire qui me vint à l'esprit. Elle me scruta un intensément un court instant.

\- Sérieux ? Je ne savais pas ! Comment ça se fait que je n'étais pas au courant ?

Elle me regarda et bougonna.

\- Je t'avais passé mon numéro en plus, rouspéta-t-elle, tu aurais pû me prévenir...

Elle se tourna brusquement vers moi, affichant une mine boudeuse terriblement mignonne. Je me mis à rire, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça.

\- Je te promets de te prévenir la prochaine fois, Azami !

Soudain, je vis ses yeux s'éclairer. Zut, j'avais baissé ma garde.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom !" s'écria-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux aux ciel, la dépassai prestement et descendis les escaliers. Quand à elle, toute contente, me suivit en sautillant presque aussi bien que mon petit frère Michio. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant l'infirmerie,et alors que j'allais toquer à la porte un vieu monsieur que je n'avais jamais vu l'ouvrit, plongé en pleine réflexion sur le document qu'il avait dans sa main gauche; de la droite il tenait une tasse de café à moitié remplie. Il ne nous avait pas vues, et continua tout droit son chemin en me fonçant droit dessus : il me bouscula de l'épaule droite, et lâcha sa tasse qui explosa avec un grand fracas, nous éclaboussant les mollets de quelques gouttes de la boisson. Il y eu un instant de vide.

"Je...je suis désolée monsieur ! m'exclamai-je.

Je redressai la tête dans sa direction et remarquai la petite expression toute tristounette de son visage.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, dis-je à nouveau, en le pensant cette fois.

Il regarda les taches sur le sol.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est ma faute, fit-il sans m'adresser un regard.

Je détournai les yeux, ne sachant quoi dire, alors que lui était toujours dans sa contemplation du sol. Puis je me repris, me souvint ce pourquoi j'étais venue ici et m'approchai de lui.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, mais sauriez-vous où je pourrai trouver Mlle Mukai ? C'est l'infirmière qui travaille ici.

Il plongea alors ses yeux gris dans les miens et me scruta d'une manière dérangeante.

\- Je sais pertinemment qui est Mlle Mukai, répondit-il brusquement, mais hélas tu ne la trouveras pas là aujourd'hui.

Il marqua une pose.

\- Elle n'exerce plus ici, c'est moi qui remplace dorénavant. Je suis M. Ban, enchanté de faire votre connaissance les filles.

Mon cœur palpita, et je le regardai sans comprendre.

\- Mais...il y a sûrement un moyen de la contacter, un numéro de téléphone, une adresse...

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite, fit-il en levant la main, mais ce sont des informations personnelles que nous n'avons pas le droit de fournir aux élèves, je suis désolé Mlle...

\- Yun-ji.

\- Je suis désolé, donc, Mlle Yun-ji. Si vous me disez de quoi il s'agit je pourrai peut-être vous aider, est-ce une affaire administrative, des documents à fournir, à faire signer...

Il fut malheureusement coupé par Azami.

\- C'est exactement ça ! Un papier à signer ! Elle est tombée dans les escaliers hier et elle a dû aller à l'infirmerie.

Je la secouai intérieurement. Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser mener ma conversation tranquillement sans venir y mettre son grain de sel ?

\- Attendez ! s'écria-t-il soudain, ce qui nous fit sursauter, je crois voir de quoi il s'agit !

Il souleva son document, qui en cachait quelques autres, tourna les feuilles une à une. Il brandit ensuite l'une d'elle avec fierté.

\- Je savais bien qu'elle était quelque part par là !

Azami se pencha et regarda le papier avec un petit air étonné.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous impliquer dans votre travail, le complimenta-t-elle.

Il la gratifia d'un regard appréciateur. Il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Otomo. Azami Otomo, sourit-elle.

Il lui rendit son sourire.

\- Merci Mlle Otomo, j'aime m'y mettre fort dès le début pour être moins débordé ensuite.

Il me tendit la feuille.

\- J'aurai juste besoin de votre petite signature ici, et celle de votre responsable légal sur ce papier. Vous pourrez me remettre tout cela en fin de semaine.

Je pris le document, le lus rapidement.

\- Très bien, merci .

Il se gratta la tête d'un air embêté.

\- Bon, quand à moi, je vais nettoyer ce bazar, dit-il en faisant un geste vague de la main en direction des morceaux de tasse brisés.

\- Oh, nous pouvons le faire vous savez ! proposa Azami avec gentillesse.

\- Retournez plutôt en cours, cela vous mettrait en retard.

Comme il voyait que nous hésitions, il insista :

\- Allez, dépêchez-vous avant que je ne change d'avis !

\- Merci !" fîmes-nous de concert.

Nous tournâmes ensuite les talons, et agita la main pour nous dire au revoir. Nous montâmes les escaliers sans prononcer le moindre mot - chose très rare en compagnie d'Azamie. De mon côté j'étais terriblement déçue de ne pas avoir pu interroger l'infirmière, et je me posai la question sur ce que j'étais censée devoir faire ensuite. Il n'y avait peut-être rien à chercher en fin de compte, rien à trouver. Ce qui était étrange cependant était le fait que Mlle Mukai ait démissionné du jour au lendemain. Je me torturais cependant trop avec ça, et je pris enfin ma décision : il était préférable de ne plus y penser et laisser les choses reprendre leur cours habituel. Je vis Azamie me regarder avec interrogation.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je.

Elle se mit à rire.

\- Je disais : il a l'air gentil .

\- Ah ! Désolée je n'avais pas entendu...mais c'est vrai qu'il a l'air sympa", constatai-je.

C'est alors que tout commença. Mon ventre me fit soudain mal et se tordit avec un grondement sourd. Azami, quand à elle, rit de plus belle, une larme au coin de l'œil. J'entendis les battements de son cœur, son sang circuler dans ses veines, je sentis son haleine délicieuse que je humai à pleins poumons. J'avais faim.


	3. Chapter 3 - Un p'tit creux

C'est alors que tout commença. Mon ventre me fit soudain mal et se tordit avec un grondement sourd. Azami, quand à elle, rit de plus belle, une larme au coin de l'œil. J'entendis les battements de son cœur, son sang circuler dans ses veines, je sentis son haleine délicieuse que je humai à pleins poumons. J'avais faim. Nous pouvions entendre les voix bruyantes à l'étage mais les escaliers, eux, étaient déserts. Tout mon corps se tendit, mes doigts se crispèrent, je serrai les poings. Je sentis des sueurs froides le long de ma colonne vertébrale et m'arquai, prête à bondir sur Azamie. A la place, tel un robot avec les engrenages rouillés, je m'approchai d'elle mécaniquement et la plaquai contre le mur. J'enroulai délicatement mes doigts autour de ses poignets pâles, et plongeai ma tête dans son coup. Son parfum fut tel une claque, me montant à la tête et m'engourdissant les sens. Son petit cœur battit la chamade aussi rapidement que les ailes d'un colibri, je vis des marques de rougeur s'étaler du haut de son cou jusque sur ses joues, et une goutte de transpiration perla en-dessous de sa mâchoire.

"To-Toto, qu'est-ce que tu fais, couina-t-elle.

On aurait dit une souris prise au piège, ce qui me provoqua une sorte de montée d'excitation. Mais sa voix me sortit tout de même de ma torpeur, et je réussis à me redresser tant bien que mal.

\- Excuse-moi, parvins-je à dire entre mes dents serrées, c'est que...tu sentais tellement bon.

Je ne sais pas si elle perçut la douleur dans ma voix, toujours est-il qu'elle ne fit pas de commentaire et me répondit simplement :

\- Allons-y, sinon nous allons être en retard."

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, fuyant notre proximité. Je la suivis comme hypnotisée jusque devant la salle de classe, puis filai à ma place ou je m'étalait sur la table la tête dans mes bras, le visage bien caché par mes cheveux. J'essayai de ne pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer, mais le rouge ne me quittait pas les joues et je pouvais encore sortir l'odeur d'Azami sur ma chemise. Azami...je ne réussis pas à me la sortir de la tête jusqu'à midi. J'imaginai mille et une façon de l'attirer dans un recoin sombre, sans personne aux alentours. Cela me parut normal en fait, un manège habituel et instinctif. Je _sentais_ sa présence dans mon dos, j'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de m'aspirer, que son souffle me chuchotait des mots doux dans le coin de l'oreille. Je réussis à me persuader qu'elle me provoquait, qu'elle me désirait, qu'elle m'attendait, qu'elle faisait tout cela exprès pour me rendre folle. Comment, COMMENT pouvais-je me retenir de lui sauter dessus ?! Je pris ma tête entre mes mains. Évidemment je savais que quelque chose clochait.

"Mlle Yun-ji ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous voulez aller à l'infirmerie ?

Je redressai subitement la tête. notre professeur de philosophie me regardait avec inquiétude, je remarquai rapidement que mes camarades affichaient une expression à peu près similaire. Un goût de sang me parvint dans la bouche, je regardai ma table et y découvris mon pauvre stylo bic gisant, cassé en deux. Je l'avais sans m'en rendre compte mordu si fort qu'il s'était brisé net, et un éclat de plastique s'était logé dans la chair de ma joue. Je palpai la blessure, et elle me fit un mal de chien ! Je me levai, bredouillant quelques mots pour lui signifier que j'allai, en effet, à l'infirmerie. Le professeur acquiesça avec énergie, puis dit :

\- Mlle Otomo, accompagnez Mlle Yun-Ji à l'infirmerie.

Azami se leva, se concentrant sur le professeur et évitant mon regard. Quand à moi, je le fixai avec panique.

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais je peux y aller toute seule ça sera plus rapide." formulai-je avant de détaler comme un lapin sans attendre sa réponse.

Je dévalai les marches jusqu'au palier, passai devant l'infirmerie sans m'y arrêter, continuant tout droit jusque dans la cour. Je passai devant le stade de basket, celui de foot et de baseball, me dirigeai vers les toilettes de sport puis entendis la sonnerie de midi avec soulagement. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! J'avais une heure et demie de pause avant la course, et j'avais besoin de manger. J'entrai sans y penser dans les toilettes, ouvris l'un des robinet à fond et m'aspergeai le visage, éclaboussant ma chemise blanche. Je posai mes mains sur les rebords du lavabo, me penchai vers la glace. Je n'étais pas idiote, j'avais bien compris que ce n'était pas un simple sandwich jambon-fromage qui rassasierait mon appétit. Je fixai mes yeux, les scrutant avec attention. Un nouveau grondement de la part de mon estomac se fit entendre, ma pupille se rétrécie et je reculai brusquement. Je me rapprochai ensuite à nouveau du miroir en tremblant, et fixai ma pupille qui avait désormais viré au rouge sombre. Ma joue engourdie me rappela ensuite de ma blessure, et j'ouvris la bouche tant bien que mal, saisis le morceau de plastique entre mon pouce et mon index, respirai un grand coup et le retirai d'un coup sec. La blessure n'était pas trop profonde heureusement, mais je restai là devant le miroir, attendant quelque chose que j'espérai ne pas voir arriver. Hélas je vis l'entaille se cicatriser au bout d'une dizaine de secondes. La vérité s'imposa à moi de force : j'étais devenue une goule. Je ne savais pas par quel moyen cela était arrivé, toujours est-il que le fait ne changeait pas. Une goule. Une simple goule affamée par la chair des humains, haïe par la population toute entière, chassée par des hommes fous furieux provenant d'une organisation appelée CCG. Mais qu'est-ce que j'allai devenir ?! Et surtout, qui allai-je devoir tuer à cause de mes instincts bestiaux ? Je tombai à genoux, les poings serrés sur le carrelage froid. Pourquoi...pourquoi moi ? J'avais toujours mené une vie banale de lycéenne sans rien demander à personne, sans faire de mal à qui que ce soit. J'allai m'asseoir contre le mur côté lavabo. Je n'avais aucune piste, je ne pouvais rien raconter à personne. Que devais-je faire ? Pour le moment j'avais extrêmement faim, et cela commençait même à devenir une torture. Je me redressai rapidement, m'aidant du lavabo. Azami m'aiderait sans aucun doute à faire passer ma douleur, elle qui est si gentille n'hésiterait pas une seconde n'est-ce pas ? Elle me suivrait quoi que je dise cette idiote. Je ferai vite promis, elle ne comprendra même pas ce qui se passe que ça sera déjà finit. Le lavabo émit un grincement étrange qui attira mon attention, et je remarquai les renfoncements que mes doigts avaient causé sur la céramique. Je ricanai, bien sûr que ça irait vite avec une puissance pareille, elle ne sentirait rien. Il fallait que je la bouffe ! Je me tournai vers mon reflet. J'avais une mine hideuse, une expression qui me fit prendre peur et reculer. J'avais l'air...folle, complètement folle. Des larmes chaudes coulaient sur mes joues, et j'arborai un sourire qui ferait fuir même le plus sadique des criminels. Mais le pire restait mes yeux, noirs d'encre, et mes iris rouge vif, ayant au centre une pupille bordeaux très sombre.

"Mon dieu...mais qu'est-ce que je suis devenue ?

Je posai mes doigts sur mon visage, juste en-dessous de mes yeux. Une voix s'éleva subitement dans les airs.

\- Une goule. C'est ce que tu es devenue.

Je me retournai en direction de la source de la parole. Une jeune femme qui devait avoir environ trente-cinq ans se tenait bien droite devant moi, les cheveux tirés en un chignon strict. Elle portait une chemise blanche repassée à l'extrême qui menaçait de craquer au niveau de la poitrine, une jupe violet foncé et des petits talons noirs.

\- Mlle Mukai ! Que-que faites-vous là ? m'exclamai-je.

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire doux et maternel digne d'une infirmière.

\- Mlle Yun-ji, je suis désolée de ce qui vous est arrivé, sincèrement. Je ne peux hélas pas rentrer dans les détails. Nous devons nous en aller maintenant, dépêchons-nous !

Je la fixai, indécise, oubliant ma faim.

\- Pourquoi nous en aller ? fis-je, les lèvres pincées. Il n'est pas question que je vous suive sans savoir où vous m'emmenez !

Un homme musclé en costume apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, et je reculai, prenant peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez me faire après tout ça ?! hurlai-je presque, paniquée.

Mlle Mukai se rapprocha, tendant son bras fin vers moi.

\- Toto, Toto, calme-toi ! Nous n'allons rien te faire ! Je veux seulement te protéger, d'accord ? Je sais ce qui t'arrive, et je veux t'aider.

J'hésitai. Peut-être disait-elle la vérité. Son expression protectrice m'incita à cesser de reculer.

\- Je ne veux que ton bien je t'assure, suis-moi et tu auras les réponses à toutes tes questions !

Ce fut l'argument dont j'avais besoin. Mlle Mukai représentait depuis le début ma seule chance de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.

\- D'a-d'accord, je vous suis."

Je vins vers elle et elle m'empoigna le bras. C'est qu'elle en avait de la force tout de même, ainsi qu'un parfum délicieux ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Elle m'entraîna dehors en courant à moitié. L'homme en costume était pressé contre Mlle Mukai et un deuxième surgit à mes côtés, me collant tout autant. Il passa une main dans mon dos, tandis qu'il tournait la tête dans tout les sens, comme s'il cherchait une menace invisible. Je fronçai les sourcils et jetai des coups d'œil autour de moi, tout me semblait pourtant normal. On pouvait voir les lycéens affluer de l'enceinte du bâtiment scolaire, au fond à droite. Je remarquai soudain une anomalie. Quelqu'un courait vers nous, à une allure très rapide, presque surhumaine. Les deux hommes en costard semblèrent l'avoir remarqué également car ils nous poussèrent tout d'un coup vers l'avant, nous forçant à courir. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la barrière séparant le lycée de la rue, cela signifiait donc que nous allions devoir l'escalader. L'homme qui était à mes côtés, le plus grand, l'escalada en cinq secondes et fit signe au second, le plus baraqué. Ce dernier souleva Mlle. Mukai, qui s'assit sur la barrière et retomba dans les bras du grand. Le baraqué se retrouva bien vite de l'autre côté également. L'infirmière me fit signe de me dépêcher. Je me retournai vers la cour et vis que la silhouette n'en était plus vraiment une, et qu'elle s'était rapprochée dangereusement. Dans une élan de panique je bondis et agrippai le haut de la barrière. Sans trop savoir comment, je m'étais retrouvée debout dessus, et je me laissai ensuite tombée au sol, accroupie. Je regardai mes mains avec étonnement et une pointe d'admiration.

"Toto, dépêche-toi ! cria Mlle Mukai.

Je me remis debout, la cherchai du regard et la vis près d'une volvo noire sur le trottoir opposé. Je courus vers elle et m'engouffrai dans le véhicule, claquant la portière derrière moi.

\- Attache ta ceinture, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je m'exécutai et la voiture démarra en trombe, me faisant sursauter. La jeune femme me pris la main.

\- Tu permets ? me dit-elle.

Je hochai la tête sans trop comprendre et elle attira ma main vers elle, posant son index et son majeur sur mon poignet. Elle resta comme cela sans bouger environ vingt secondes puis me lâcha et redressa la tête vers moi, une lueur de fierté dansait dans ses pupilles.

\- C'est vraiment impressionnant, chuchota-t-elle.

Remarquant mon froncement de sourcil elle redressa le menton.

\- Ton pouls. Il bat à un rythme normal comme si tu n'avais fait aucun effort, alors que nous venons à peine de courir et d'escalader une barrière.

Elle avait raison. De son côté elle respirait assez fort, et je pouvais voir une fine pellicule de transpiration sur son front.

\- D'ailleurs, continua-t-elle, ton saut était plutôt pas mal, je te félicite !

\- Hem...heu, oui. Merci. Je ne comprends pas vraiment moi-même comment je m'y suis prise, c'était...un truc de dingue.

Elle me regarda sérieusement, son regard s'assombrit.

\- Est-ce que tu as faim ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Est-ce que tu as faim ! De chair humaine ! Ne serait-ce qu'une fois depuis hier soir ?

J'eus un mouvement de recul. Elle me fit bizarrement peur, et je sentis que ma réponse avait un enjeu important.

\- Je n'ai pas eu une seule fois faim de chair humaine, mentis-je si bien que cela m'étonna de moi-même. Je ne suis pas un monstre !

Elle ouvrit la bouche, béate, puis éclata de rire pendant deux bonnes minutes. Enfin elle s'arrêta, et me dévisagea longuement.

\- Je vais te raconter, me dit-elle.

Je retins mon souffle et la fixai avec insistance pour qu'elle ne s'arrête pas. Elle commença :

\- Je ne suis pas qu'une infirmière, mais aussi un docteur. Je travaille également en collaboration avec un très grand médecin : le docteur Akihiro Kano du CCG.

Je la coupai :

\- Du CCG ? Vous allez me tuer ?!

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Laisse-moi continuer.

Je me tus, sur le qui-vive.

\- Le plus grand fléau de notre société sont les goules comme tu le sais. Elles nous sont supérieures physiquement en tout point, et le seul moyen de parvenir à leur résister nous est finalement apparut comme une évidence : nous devions nous servir d'elles. A partir d'une partie typique des goules nous avons pu créer de nouvelles armes, les quinque. Il est cependant difficile d'avoir toujours le dessus sur elle uniquement avec ces armes. Nous avons donc continué nos recherches, sans relâche, croyant qu'il existait un quelconque moyen d'abattre les goules plus facilement, en limitant nos pertes humaines.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les miens :

\- Si modifier l'arme d'un combattant ne fonctionnait pas, c'était donc le combattant lui-même que nous devions modifier.

Elle détourna la tête et je retins ma respiration.

\- Nous avons donc fait des essais génétiques dans un premier secteur, multipliant les échecs, pour que l'homme possède la force et la régénération d'une goule sans pour autant son appétit. Trois cent quatre-vingt sept sujets y sont passés sans que nous n'ayons obtenu de résultats convaincants. Parallèlement nous développions un second secteur permettant de renforcer la musculature et la résistance des goules et des humains, et finalement six ans après nous sommes enfin aboutis à ce que nous voulions. Hélas, notre recherche première concernant la fusion d'un être humain et d'un goule ne portait toujours pas ses fruits. Le début de notre succès commença lorsque nous avons combiné le secteur un et deux. Les résultats étaient incroyables !

Mlle Mukai parlait d'une voix passionnée, agitant les bras, se retenant parfois au siège lorsque la voiture tournait trop brusquement. Autour de moi le monde extérieur était devenu flou, seul l'infirmière comptait.

\- Nous avons réussi à concocter neuf mélanges différents, contenant chacun plus ou moins la substance du secteur un ou deux. De plus, au lieu des habituels prisonniers que l'on nous fournissait, nous avons décidé de prendre des personnes jeunes, qui seraient encore en croissance et en pleine forme, donc plus forts, et sans passé violent au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Nous avons sélectionné au hasard des personnes de notre arrondissement, cinq garçons et quatre filles - dont toi. Nous vous avons kidnappé le temps d'une journée, l'un de vous tout les dix jours. Les deux premiers sont morts rapidement, ce qui nous a effrayé, puis nous avons rapidement remarqué une chose : plus le mélange était concentré à partir du secteur deux renforçant la musculature, plus les sujets survivaient longtemps. Le gène de goule, lui, trouvait rapidement sa place et engloutissait le corps, le tuant petit à petit. Nous avons donc dès le sujet trois modifié les doses, mais cet appétit...les sujets devenaient a chaque fois des goules ! Des goules ayant un besoin de nourriture plus élevé, que ça soit de la chaire humaine ou de la chaire de goule, car si elles ne mangeaient pas elles redevenaient humaines et mouraient... Notre petite entreprise secrète avait cependant été découverte par une organisation de goules, qui tente en ce moment même de nous stopper.

Elle prit le sac qui était à ses pieds et en sorti une petite mallette noire de la taille de deux mains. Elle la posa sur ses genoux délicatement et l'ouvrit. Je vis deux seringues remplies d'un liquide épais et orangé. Elle se tourna vers moi en souriant, une petite flamme de folie dans les yeux :

\- Tu étais le sujet numéro sept, et il reste encore deux injections ! Vu ce que tu es devenue je sens que celles-ci sont la clé de tout !

\- ATTENTION !" s'écria subitement un des deux hommes en costume.

La voiture tournoya deux ou trois fois provoquant les hurlements de chacun, puis se retrouva sur le dos.


	4. Chapter 4 - Polly

La voiture tournoya deux ou trois fois provoquant les hurlements de chacun, puis se retrouva sur le dos. Une sonnerie stridente tintait a mes tympans désagréablement, ne voulant pas s'arrêter.

M-Mademoiselle Mukai, vous allez bien ? demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

Je n'obtins pas de réponse. Je me rendis compte de ma position : le sang me montait a la tête et j'avais les bras levés en l'air, pendant mollement dans cet espace clos. La voiture s'était retournée. Je palpai le siège, détachai ma ceinture et m'écrasai avec un bruit sourd sur le plafond du véhicule. J'étouffai un cri et baissai les yeux sur ma cuisse gauche où deux morceaux de verre s'étaient logés. Étonnamment mon attention fut subitement attirée par autre chose. Un liquide épais venait de couler sur mon front jusqu'entre mes deux sourcils. _Plic. Ploc._ Du sang coula à côté de ma main, et je levai les yeux. Mlle Mukai était évanouie et avait une entaille à l'épaule, la plaie ne semblait pas profonde mais elle saignait beaucoup. Avant que je ne me rende compte de ce qui se passait j'avais déjà agrippé son bras et l'avais attiré vers ma bouche, qui était entrouverte. Je la fermai d'un coup sec, faisant s'entrechoquer mes dents. L'infirmière était passée à quelques millimètres de se faire croquer. J'écarquillai les yeux, louchant sur la peau fine et transparente de son poignet. Je pouvais distinguer des veines bleues s'entremêlant et descendant jusqu'au creux de son coude, ainsi qu'une violette au centre, un peu plus fine. L'eau me monta immédiatement à la bouche, et de la bave pointa à la commissure de mes lèvres. Je m'approchai à nouveau de la jeune femme, plus rapidement cette fois-ci. _Non !_ Je ne pouvais pas manger Mlle Mukai ! J'avais besoin d'elle ! Mon estomac gronda. Je reculai subitement, les yeux fous. Faim ! _Faim !_ FAIM ! Je me cognai le dos contre le siège avant, me tournai vers les deux autres passagers. Le grand avait la tête dans l'airbag, et le second avait les yeux grand ouverts, fixant le vide. Il était mort. _Plic. Ploc._ Le sang de Mlle Mukai gouttant sur la toiture résonna une fois de plus à mes oreilles. Ne pouvant plus me retenir j'arrachai la veste du petit homme baraqué ainsi que sa chemise et mordis à pleines dents dans son épaule. Je fermai les yeux de soulagement. Ah ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire du bien ! Enfin un repas digne de ce nom. J'avalai ma première bouchée, en pris une autre, puis une autre encore. La texture était nouvelle, étrange mais pas désagréable, et la chair semblait fondre dans ma bouche. Mais le goût...un véritable délice pour les papilles ! Je pris une autre bouchée et mordis dans l'os, qui se brisa net. Je me redressai, interdite, puis me détournai du cadavre, une soudaine nausée me soulevant l'estomac. Je m'essuyai la bouche avec la manche de ma chemise, qui de toute manière était fichue. Cet homme était mort et je commençais à le dévorer. D'un côté le fait qu'il ne soit pas en vie me rassurait, mais d'un autre côté...cela rendait mon action encore plus monstrueuse. Je me sentis devenir pâle comme la mort. Je m'éloignai du cadavre autant que possible, pressant mon corps contre le siège arrière. Je pris alors conscience de ce qui se passait autour de moi : des sirènes retentissaient au loin, et je pus distinguer une foule qui commençait à s'amasser autour de l'incident. Nous n'avions pas été le seul véhicule impliqué, un autre avait été écrasé par le notre, et un second avait du donner un brusque coup de volant pour nous éviter et s'était retrouvé enfoncé dans un réverbère.

"Mmmh... Que s'est-il passé ?

Je me tournai brusquement vers Mlle Mukai. Dieu merci elle s'était réveillée ! Elle se frotta la tête, puis grimaça et massa son épaule blessée. Je l'aidai à descendre sur le sol, en prenant garde aux morceaux de verre ici et là. Soudain elle leva les yeux vers moi, catastrophée :

\- Tu n'as rien ?! Tout va bien ?!

Je hochai le menton, surprise par tant de véhémence.

\- Tu en es vraiment sûre ? Tu as bien regardé ? Je peux vérifier ?

Je m'éloignai d'elle prudemment.

\- Tout va très bien, je ne me suis pas fait mal. Tout aurait déjà cicatrisé de toute façon.

Les deux bouts de verre s'étaient extirpés d'eux-même de ma cuisse lors du processus de guérison. Je ne jugeai pas utile de mentionner cette blessure passagère qui n'existait déjà plus. L'infirmière replaça quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, ferma les yeux et souffla un coup, puis les rouvrit.

\- Bien. Il faut que nous restions en mouvement. Nous devons sortir d'ici pour commencer.

Elle pencha sa tête par la fenêtre, et j'entendis un crissement de pneus sur l'asphalte.

\- Pile à l'heure", murmura-t-elle.

Nous nous extirpâmes ensuite tant bien que mal du véhicule. Je remarquai alors que trois énormes voitures noires nous encerclaient. Deux portières s'ouvrirent, et trois hommes en costard cravate portant une mallette en sortirent. Ils arboraient un air sérieux à l'extrême, et chacun de leurs mouvements trahissaient leur tension et leur panique, ce qui ne me rassura pas le moins du monde. J'allais dire à Mlle Mukai que je pensais qu'elle m'amenait en sécurité quand une troisième portière claqua, et un homme élégant s'avança aux côtés des hommes costard. Il portait une longue blouse blanche, et ses cheveux gris avaient été coiffés à l'arrière de manière à dégager son front. Il avait déjà un certain âge, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être très charismatique. Je le reconnus assez rapidement, l'ayant vu passer quelques fois à la télé. Sa renommée s'étendait tout de même à travers le monde ! Akihiro Kano, médecin en hôpital, mais également et principalement docteur et chercheur au sein de l'organisation du CCG de notre très cher arrondissement. Lui qui avait un air si calme, et réfléchi ! Je ne l'aurai jamais soupçonné d'être un peu dérangé comme l'infirmière de mon lycée !

" Mukai, dit alors le docteur avec une voix grave.

\- Kano", répondit l'intéressée en inclinant légèrement le menton.

Le médecin se retourna et s'engouffra dans la voiture. Les trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient firent de même avec une nervosité palpable. Mlle Mukai rentra elle aussi dans le véhicule et je la suivis, il démarra en trombe à peine avais-je fermé la porte et je m'empressai de m'attacher. Les sièges formaient un carré, et je me retrouvais par conséquent face au docteur, avec l'infirmière à ma gauche. Je m'accrochai au siège durant plusieurs minutes, ayant peur de faire une nouvelle embardée, quelques tonneaux ou je-ne-sais-quoi de...déplaisant. Je regardai en même temps par la fenêtre teintée, essayant de visualiser où nous étions. En vérité j'essayais vainement d'éviter le regard du docteur Kano, qui pesait sur moi aussi lourd qu'un sac à dos contenant une bonne vingtaine de briques. Gênée, je commençai à me tortiller et jouer avec mes doigts. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, et j'attendais que l'un d'eux ouvre la bouche.

" Alors c'est elle, murmura le docteur Kano.

Je soupirai presque de soulagement quand il rompit le silence.

\- Oui, répondit simplement l'infirmière.

Il m'étudia quelques secondes puis reprit :

\- Vous êtes certaine que vos données sont correctes ? Il ne faudrait pas que notre invitée ait omis certains détails... fit-il, un air amusé.

\- C'est certain. Je comptais bien évidemment vérifier ces informations.

Mon cœur s'affola tellement que j'eus peur qu'ils ne l'entendent.

\- Vous avez fait du bon travail docteur Mukai, très bon travail.

\- Je vous retourne le compliment docteur Kano, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire triste. Ces neuf ans en votre compagnie m'ont beaucoup appris, et...

\- Passons. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, la coupa le médecin.

\- Oui, je sais.

Il lui sourit puis se tourna vers moi. Ne me quittant pas des yeux, il attrapa la petite mallette de Mlle Mukai et la posa sur mes genoux. Je l'interrogeai du regard.

\- Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer enfin, Toto Yun-Ji. Notre rencontre sera hélas de courte durée.

Je sentis l'infirmière s'agiter et lui jetai un rapide coup d'œil : elle s'était tournée vers la fenêtre mais je pus voir son reflet dans la vitre et remarquai qu'elle avait pincé les lèvres.

\- Nous allons bientôt être attaqués par une puissante organisation de goules, continua-t-il. Aucun de nous ne va s'en sortir.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur, et j'ouvris la bouche mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de parler.

\- Ni moi, ni le docteur Mukai. Il prit une longue et profonde inspiration. En revanche, tu pourras réussir à t'en sortir, toi. Tu es suffisamment forte et rapide pour parvenir à leur échapper.

 _Et m'enfuir pour aller où ?!_ Voulus-je lui hurler dessus, mais me retins, attendant pour plus d'explications.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de vérifier si nos recherches ont correctement fonctionné sur toi, alors je vais décider d'y croire.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, me regardant avec insistance.

\- Tu vas devoir amener cette mallette au CCG, et leur dire que j'ai atteins mon objectif. Tu leur préciseras bien que tu en aies la preuve vivante.

Il me prit les mains, ses pupilles s'accrochant aux miennes sans que je puisse m'en défaire. Je sombrai dans ses yeux bruns, un abysse angoissant. Je me sentis tout de suite oppressée, menacée, mais restais accrochée à son regard. Déjà que le docteur m'intimidait, là il me fit étrangement peur. Pas de la même manière que Mlle Mukai - elle, elle était surtout un peu dérangée - mais plutôt comme une crainte brumeuse, étrangère et obscure. Ne pouvant me soustraire à ses yeux, je décidai de l'affronter, montrer que j'étais quelqu'un de fort.

\- ... -ccord?

Je me redressai brusquement. Je n'avais pas entendu un traître mot de ce qu'il avait pu me raconter.

\- P-pardon ? bégayai-je.

\- Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais tu es notre seule chance de nous amener au progrès. L'humanité vaincra. Je compte sur toi pour amener cette mallette à bon port, Toto. Et je te répète de ne pas te retourner s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, continue à courir.

C'était donc ça qu'il m'avait dit. Je pris une longue inspiration.

\- Je vous promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour amener cette mallette au CCG.

\- Ce n'est pas que pour moi, mais au nom de tout les hommes de cette planète, pour nous débarrasser de ce fléau que représentent les goules.

\- O-oui.

Je n'étais pas certaine que les exterminer était la solution. De toute façon je ne pouvais pas apporter la mallette au CCG, car ils découvriraient à coup sûr que j'étais entièrement une goule, j'entends par là le régime alimentaire... et ils me tueraient donc sur-le-champ ! Je n'en doutais pas !

\- Par ailleurs... ajouta Kano en sortant une boîte métallique assez haute, j'ai quelque chose pour toi...

Il me tendit alors un masque d'un blanc immaculé. Je le pris délicatement et touchai sa surface : elle était très lisse, et glacée, on aurait dit une matière semblable au verre. Deux trous simples en forme d'amande avaient été découpés pour les yeux, et une fissure très fine et assez longue permettait de respirer au niveau de la bouche. Je retournai le masque et passai mes doigts sur l'épaisse sangle en cuire. Elle semblait très solide.

\- C'est un petit chef-d'œuvre très résistant, je dirai même incassable. Il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de montrer ton visage quand le carnage va commencer, je vais te l'attacher maintenant. Tourne-toi. "

Je pinçai les lèvres, sentis mon cœur pulser très fort. La tension montait, l'heure fatidique se rapprochait à grands pas. J'avais peur, très peur, et je me mis à serrer et desserrer mes poings lentement, chose que je faisais quand j'étais stressée. Le docteur me mis le masque, ferma la grosse sangle. Ma vue n'était pas trop réduite heureusement, le médecin avait fait du bon boulot. La voiture s'arrêta alors d'un coup sec, et je m'écrasai contre mon siège, me cognant la tête. Il y eut alors un instant de silence, un silence pur et simple, comme si on avait fait arrêt sur image. Je me tournai alors vers Mlle Mukai, qui releva la tête et s'essuya le coin de la bouche en grimaçant. Elle s'était pris la vitre et sa lèvre s'était ouverte, un peu de sang coula sur son menton.

" Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là, soupira le médecin.

\- Hélas oui, marmonna l'infirmière derrière sa manche.

Je serrai la petite valise comme si c'était ma bouée de sauvetage. Kano ouvrit la portière à la volée et sortit rapidement, Mlle Mukai fit de même de son côté, quand à moi je sortis lentement, restant à moitié dans la voiture, et me rapprochant du docteur. Nous étions sur un des ponts passant par-dessus le fleuve, reliant ainsi le centre-ville à la banlieue. Celui de l'Est me sembla-t-il. Bien sûr il fallait que ça tombe sur un pont. Je resserrai mon chignon pour que mes cheveux ne me gênent pas. Le médecin se pencha vers moi :

" N'oublie pas que tu es forte, plus que n'importe qui ici. Je te demande seulement de courir, tu n'auras aucun soucis à te faire.

Facile à dire. Je regardai davantage autour de moi. Il y avait très peu de voitures sur le pont, pourtant il était grand et réputé. C'était à coup sûr une embuscade. C'est alors que je remarquai un petit groupe de personnes venant du côté de la banlieue s'avançer vers nous, elles portaient toutes un masque variant d'une à l'autre. Des goules. Je sentis l'adrénaline monter en moi et me tournai vers le médecin, qui fixait quelque chose fixement dans la direction opposée, les sourcils froncés. Je suivis son regard et découvris pour mon plus grand malheur un second groupe de goules, dix environ. Comment allais-je faire pour m'enfuir ?! J'avais beau savoir que j'avais des capacités supérieures à elles je ne les avais jamais utilisées, et mes chances de fuite s'étaient amenuisées avec tout ce beau petit monde... Le docteur Kano mit alors une main dans mon dos, et fit signe aux hommes en costard.

" Bien, allons-y. Cours et ne t'arrête surtout pas. "

Je hôchai la tête, tremblante. Il me poussa et au lieu que l'adrénaline ne me cloue sur place, elle me propulsa en avant. Nous étions onze au total : huit hommes en costard, les deux médecins et moi. Quatre de nos protecteurs ouvraient la marche - ou plutôt la course -, deux se trouvaient à l'arrière et un sur chaque flanc. Ils ouvrirent alors tous leur valise et en sortirent leur arme de travail : des quique. J'en avais déjà entendu rapidement parlé, mais ça ne m'avait pas paru très impressionnant. Évidemment j'avais tord. Certains quique étaient blancs, mais la plupart avaient une couleur rouge sang avec de longues branches ayant un état brut, et tous semblaient indestructibles. Le combat commença. Je vis du coin de l'oeil un de nos hommes se faire transpercer l'abdomen, et je détournai vite les yeux, un cri m'échappant. Mes yeux me piquèrent, et je retins mes larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Un cri strident s'éleva alors dans les airs, et je vis Mlle Mukai à ma droite se faire lacérer le dos par une goule portant un tee-shirt orange flashy. Le mot " _Cours_ " mourut sur ses lèvres, et elle s'affaissa sur le sol. OK. Message reçu. Je devais me barrer de là à tout prix. J'augmentai ma vitesse de plusieurs cran au-dessus, et j'eus l'impression que mon cerveau fit de même. Ou bien peut-être étais-ce du à l'adrénaline. Quoi qu'il en soit tout autour de moi sembla se ralentir. Je vis la goule au tee-shirt flashy se rapprocher de moi et me donner un crochet du gauche. Je l'esquivai sans problème, mais de justesse tout de même, et sprintai tout droit en direction du centre-ville. Dans ma course j'enjambai le corps d'un des hommes-costard, mais ne lui prêtai pas plus d'attention que cela : je devais juste fuir le plus loin possible de ce bordel. Un agent vint se poster à mes côtés, et c'est alors qu'une goule blonde ne portant qu'un simple bandeau nous fit face. Elle devait avoir douze ans seulement comme Michio vu son physique, je freinai pour l'éviter mais mon protecteur ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille-là, et alors qu'elle se jetait sur moi il lui envoya un coup de kagune dans les côtes, sur le flanc gauche. Je vis la bouche de la petite s'ouvrir sous le coup, le souffle coupé, et elle fut projetée par-dessus le pont.

" NON ! hurlai-je.

L'agent se tourna vers moi et me regarda comme si j'étais devenue folle, mais alors qu'il allait reprendre sa route il se fit transpercer de toutes parts. Un tentacule couleur sang vint ensuite agripper ma mallette. Je fixai la goule, une fille avec des cheveux corbeaux lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules et une mèche violette.

" HIKARI !

Je remarquai qu'une jeune femme blonde s'était précipitée contre la barrière du pont, fixant les flots d'un air affolé.

\- Que quelqu'un aide ma petite sœur ! Nous ne savons pas nager ! "

La goule à la mèche violette tira sur la mallette, voulant me l'arracher, mais je tins bon sans problème. Ce qui se passait autour de moi continuait à tourner légèrement au ralenti, et un détail me turlupina. Je sais que j'aurai du tout simplement prendre la fuite, mais tout de même... personne ne vint secourir la petite goule qui était tombée à l'eau, tous étaient trop occupés pour ça ! Alors, me traitant d'idiote intérieurement, je lâchai la petite valise et me précipitai à la rescousse de l'enfant. La dernière chose que je vis avant le vide fut la mallette se faire écrabouiller par le kagune de la goule. Je me mis droite comme un i, et m'enfonçait dans l'eau. Le contact fut douloureux, le fleuve était glacé. Je remontai bien vite à la surface, à la recherche de la fillette. Je remarquai quelques bulles à à peine cinq mètres de moi et nageai en direction d'elles. J'attrapai la blondinette, elle n'était heureusement pas loin sous la surface, et la maintins contre moi en arrière. Je nageai sur le dos et regagnai la rive côté banlieue, qui était la plus proche. En même temps je parlai à la petite.

" Hikari, c'est ça ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Oui oui... grommela-t-elle faiblement.

\- Comment tu vas ?!

\- Ca peut aller, je suis en train de me régénérer, c'était pas grand-chose.

\- Envoyer des gosses... quelle idée... marmonnai-je.

\- Je viens d'avoir treize ans ! " riposta-t-elle.

Je ne répondis rien. Nous nous rapprochions de la rive, et je vis des goules s'y attrouper petit à petit. Le combat était terminé, et je me doutai bien de son issue. J'eus bientôt pied, et la goule blonde qui était la grande sœur accouru dans l'eau.

" Merci, me dit-elle chaleureusement, merci beaucoup.

La goule à la mèche violette s'avança et me jaugea un instant, puis elle fut bousculée par celle au tee-shirt orange flashy, un jeune homme, celui qui avait tué Mlle Mukai.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as sauvée ? me demanda-t-il abruptement. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec ces types ?

Mèche Violette tendit son bras devant lui.

\- Je...heu...j-je...

Vite, une idée.

\- M-mon frère, mon petit frère, ils l'avaient enlevé et je d-devais faire ce qu'ils disaient sinon... bégayai-je.

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, voulut me rassurer la brune, puis elle se tourna vers la goule mâle. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils font ça. Et elle a sauvé l'une des nôtres.

\- Tch. Fais ce que tu veux, répondit-il, et il s'en alla.

Mèche Violette, que j'avais décidé d'appeler ainsi, croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Tu as un endroit où aller ?

Je n'en avais absolument aucun.

\- Non...

\- Que dirais-tu de venir avec nous ? Et tu pourras nous raconter ton histoire.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle proposition ! Pourquoi n'était-elle pas plus méfiante ? Elle vint se planter devant moi et me tendit sa main.

\- Nous faisons partie de l'organisation Polly.


	5. Chapter 5 - Flashy

" Tu as quel âge ?

Je me tournai, surprise, vers Flashy. Je l'avais appelé comme ça à cause de son tee-shirt, puisqu'il ne semblait pas décidé à me donner son prénom. J'avais accepté l'invitation de la goule à la mèche violette pour venir avec eux dans l'organisation appelée "Polly" car je ne cherchais pas les ennuis et je n'avais, de toute façon, aucun endroit où aller. Nous marchions depuis tout à l'heure sur les toits des maisons, nous dirigeant dans leur repaire. Flashy me serrait de près car il ne me faisait apparemment absolument pas confiance, ce qui était pour le moins agaçant, et encore davantage du fait qu'il n'avait prononcé aucun mot jusque là. Je me détournai de lui sans lui répondre.

\- Bah ! De toute façon je le saurai bien assez tôt ! renifla-t-il.

Il avait raison. Une fois chez eux je devrai sans doute retirer mon masque. Nous continuâmes à marcher sans parler.

\- Tu es déjà venue dans le coin ? brisa-t-il le silence à nouveau.

Je ne le connaissais pas mais je me doutais qu'il ne posait pas cette question pour faire la conversation, nous devions sans doute arriver bientôt.

\- On est pas loin de votre repaire hein? risquai-je.

Je le vis plisser les yeux. J'avais visé juste, un point pour moi.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

Cette fois-ci son ton était plus froid et insistant. Il attendait une réponse.

\- Dix-neuf ans, soupirai-je, et toi ?

\- Vingt-trois.

Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage sous son masque, mais j'aurai juré qu'il avait envie de ricaner. J'attendais la deuxième question avec pessimisme.

\- Tu es allée à l'école ?

\- Oui, dis-je d'un ton ferme.

\- Où habitais-tu ?

Et voilà, c'était le début où j'allai devoir mentir. Avant qu'il ne me parle j'avais eu tout le loisir de m'inventer une histoire qui tenait à peu près debout.

\- Avec ma mère en campagne, jusqu'à ce que le CCG ne nous trouve... Ils l'ont tuée puis nous ont kidnappé mon frère et moi pour le docteur Kano.

Il me laissa tranquille deux minutes. Sans doute voulait-il me laisser respirer un peu après avoir été contrainte de parler des membres de ma famille récemment décédés - soit-disant. Il avait peut-être un cœur finalement.

\- Comment as-tu appris à te battre ? me demanda-t-il brusquement, haussant un peu le ton.

Je n'avais pas prévu cette question !

\- Mon père, il était très fort, il m'entraînait plusieurs heures par semaine.

Ouf, j'avais réussi à garder un ton dur. Flashy n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, ne dit rien, il semblait en pleine réflexion. Je crus qu'il en avait finit avec moi.

\- J'ai une dernière question.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Je le fixai également, immobile, et commençai à perdre pied.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Il continua à me regarder, sans cligner une seule fois des paupières. J'eus l'impression qu'il saurait si je mentais, et mon coeur battit plus vite.

\- Hide. Je m'appelle Hide. "

Ma voix s'était cependant cassée et avait été plus douce que je ne l'avais souhaité. Flashy ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grand. Il l'avait remarqué, un point pour lui. Il se détourna de moi et nous continuâmes notre chemin, mais - et j'en étais certaine - il affichait un petit sourire moqueur derrière son masque. Nous nous étions enfoncés assez profondément dans la banlieue, où les maisons avaient laissé place à des hangars, des entrepôts. Nous entrâmes dans un bâtiment en béton grisâtre pas très esthétique, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le fond de celui-ci. Une grande goule robuste déplaça une vieille étagère en métal, qui cachait en fait une trappe. Elle l'ouvrit, alluma une lampe torche puis disparut à l'intérieur et nous descendîmes chacun notre tour. Quand vint le mien Flashy me fit un semblant de courbette pour me laisser passer. Quel imbécile. Je reniflai avec dédain et le bousculai exprès, ce qui eut seulement l'air de l'amuser encore plus. Je descendis prudemment sur l'échelle métallique qui était un peu glissante. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était longue aussi, je crus que je n'y arriverai jamais jusqu'à ce que je distingue un point lumineux tout en bas et entende un brouhaha continu. Les battements de mon cœur s'intensifièrent, j'espérai qu'ils n'étaient pas tous froids et violents, ou encore fous. _Allez Toto, courage, montre-leur que tu es une dure à cuire !_ Je posai mon pied sur le dernier barreau puis atterris au sol dans une salle immense. Je ne pus retenir une exclamation tant j'étais surprise. On aurait dit un véritable petit village ! De minuscules maisons au toit plat en faisaient le contour, et je pus distinguer un semblant d'épicerie ainsi que des canapés encadrant deux télévisions. J'entendis quelqu'un annoncer notre retour, ce qui signifiait par conséquent que l'organisation était encore plus nombreuse que ce que je pensais. Nous étions déjà vingt et un. Je vis petit à petit des frimousses pointer leur nez par les fenêtres, ne portant pas de masques, puis affluer des maisonnettes. Bientôt une foule nous encercla, il devait y avoir autour de cent goules, c'était impressionnant ! Ils discutaient tous ensemble et semblaient pour la plupart très unis, ce qui me rassura et m'intimida en même temps. Quatre goules aux allures étranges s'approchèrent de moi. Elles n'avaient pas un air avenant, semblaient plutôt en colère, et dès que je vis qu'elles avaient plusieurs tâches de sang sur leurs vêtements cela me suffit. Je me tournai vers Flashy, qui ne m'avait pas quitté d'une semelle et se tenait à un mètre derrière moi sur ma gauche, et me cachai dans son dos. Certes, c'était raté pour avoir l'air d'une dure à cuire maintenant, mais ces quatre goules...elles étaient terrifiantes. De ma main droite j'accrochai le tee-shirt de Flashy, et regardai par-dessus son coude. Je relevai la tête vers lui et remarquai qu'il me regardait, ahuri. Il compris ensuite mon problème en voyant les goules tâchées de sang et éclata d'un rire tonitruant, ce qui eu pour effet d'attirer l'attention générale. Je reculai, en colère contre lui, les yeux me brûlant. Je détestais être l'objet de tout les regards, et à cause de cet idiot... J'entendis les gens murmurer autour de nous, se demandant qui était la nouvelle venue. Une des quatre goule aux tâches de sang s'avança vers moi, à deux mètres, un seul, cinquante centimètres, vingt. Elle me dépassait de deux têtes, me regardait de haut et de près intentionnellement ce qui m'obligeait à tordre considérablement mon cou pour voir son visage.

" Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Je sentis Mèche Violette s'approcher dans mon dos.

\- C'est moi qui le lui ai proposé, Baniss.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle est tout à fait capable de répondre toute seule.

Elle soupira.

\- Je décide ici, alors tu la boucles et tu me laisses faire.

Mon ventre profita de l'instant de silence qui plana deux secondes dans l'air pour gargouiller et résonner dans toute la salle. Certains pouffèrent, et je rougis sous mon masque. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point je mourrais de faim. Il faut dire que trois bouchées ne constituaient pas un vrai repas, et Mlle Mukai m'avait de plus fait comprendre que j'aurai un appétit beaucoup plus important que la normale. Je sentis ce Baniss se tendre, et vis une veine ressortir de son front.

\- Nous avons suffisamment de bouches à nourrir, explosa-t-il, et nous sommes déjà trop nombreux, nous risquons d'attirer l'attention du CCG sur notre quartier !

\- Nous chasserons plus loin, riposta Mèche Violette.

\- Ça ne suffira plus si tu continues à prendre le moindre petit oiseau blessé sous ton aile !

\- C'est ma décision un point c'est tout !

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, ce n'est pas toi qui doit aller chasser l'homme la moitié de la semaine !

Il me faisait mal à la tête.

\- En tout cas, ce qui est certain, c'est que ce n'est pas toi qui vais aller combattre les colombes, cracha-t-elle.

\- Tu n'es que la sous-chef, tu dois exécuter les ordres de ton supérieur voilà tout !

Triple idiot. Je sentis la colère monter en moi.

\- C'est ce que tu devrais faire aussi Baniss. Méfie-toi, grinça Mèche Violette.

Un imbécile à l'état pur, je me retins de l'insulter. Tout du long où ils s'étaient pris la tête mon estomac n'avaient cessé de grogner, bien que plus doucement. Mais pas suffisamment. Baniss se tourna à nouveau vers moi :

\- Et toi la ferme, on a compris que t'avais la dalle ! rugit-il.

Ce qui eu pour effet de me faire tomber par terre. La colère grimpa les échelons à une vitesse folle, et bien que je sache que la faim en était la cause principale je m'en fichai. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose : me défouler sur lui. Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Flashy s'était accroupi à côté de moi, affichant une mine indifférente et...ennuyée. Il me prit le coude pour m'aider à me relever, mais je me dégageai et me tournai vers lui. Après tout c'était lui qui avait éclaté de rire, ce qui avait eu pour résultat d'attirer le regard de tous sur moi. J'allai lui dire que je pouvais _parfaitement_ me débrouiller quand il me prit par les épaules.

\- Hide, calme-toi, me chuchota-t-il.

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

\- Tes yeux...tes yeux sont ceux d'une goule, si les autres voient ça ils vont...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

\- Regardez, elle ne sait même pas se contrôler ! Qui la connait réellement ici, hein ?! Si ça se trouve elle va nous attirer des ennuis ! cria un des comparses de Baniss.

Je me redressai.

\- J'ai seulement faim ! m'exclamai-je.

Je sentis une présence dans mon dos. C'était Baniss qui s'était approché de moi. Le stress d'être entourée par ces nombreuses paires d'yeux, et le rejet de certains des membres du groupe attisa ma haine. Je ne souhaitai pas rester ici plus longtemps. Mais où pouvais-je aller ?

\- Il n'y a pas de place pour toi ici, je regrette, ni de nourriture.

Son air sérieux et supérieur me rendirent folle, et les gargouillements de mon estomac augmentèrent.

\- Pas de nourriture ? Et toi, tu es quoi alors ? susurrai-je.

J'avais entendu parlé du cannibalisme entre goule, mais je ne l'envisageai évidemment pas sérieusement.

\- Retire d'abord ton masque si tu veux me bouffer.

Si cela pouvait tourner encore plus mal que maintenant, il n'était pas question qu'ils voient mon visage.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de mes dents pour te mettre une raclée ", dis-je simplement.

Je n'avais pas fait attention au fait que les personnes autour de nous s'étaient éloignées. Mèche Violette était allée dans une maison un peu plus grande que les autres, certains étaient aussi rentrés chez eux, d'autres se pressaient dans les coins de la salle pour nous regarder. Quand à Flashy il s'était assis en tailleur pas très loin de nous et regardait notre scène avec concentration. Une goule mâle aux cheveux blancs qui devait avoir mon âge s'était mise à côté de lui et lui parlait avec entrain en riant, mais Flashy ne faisait pas attention à lui. Baniss, qui s'était éloigné pour le combat, avait remarqué que je m'étais déconcentrée et s'approcha de moi en courant. Je me retournai vers lui et le regardai dans sa course. Je regardai ses muscles rouler sous son tee-shirt, son poing se lever et s'abattre dans ma direction. Ce que je savais, c'est que je devais éviter d'utiliser ma force car elle était supérieure à celle d'une goule "normalement constituée", et les personnes ici risqueraient de comprendre que quelque chose cloche. Le poing de Baniss se trouvait à un mètre de moi. Si je la force n'allait pas, ça serait la vitesse. Son poing n'était plus qu'à quinze centimètres. Je me déplaçai d'un pas sur le côté, regardai sa main frôler mon visage. Je me baissai alors et passai un bras dans son dos. Baniss se redressa, s'immobilisa, quand à moi je me trouvai derrière lui. _Mais pourquoi ne bouge-t-il plus ?_ Il restait debout, sans rien faire. Je compris alors et reculai, riant, aux anges. J'étais allée si vite qu'il ne savait pas où j'étais et avais eu l'impression que j'avais tout d'un coup disparu. Il me regardait maintenant sans comprendre, furieux. Le voir perdre ses moyens m'avait remonté le moral, et je me sentis tout de suite un peu mieux.

" C'est ça de s'en prendre aux plus jeunes mon grand, ça finit par te retomber dessus un jour où l'autre ! le provoquai-je.

Il avança d'un pas dans ma direction. J'agitai mon index devant lui :

\- Pas de ça, la victoire est à moi.

Les autres s'étaient rapprochés, Mèche Violette vint me rejoindre ainsi que Flashy et son camarade aux cheveux blancs.

\- On dirait toi quand tu embêtes Baniss, railla ce dernier en direction de Flashy, qui plissa les yeux.

Goule Blanche me plus immédiatement. Mèche Violette me prit le poignet. A son air je compris qu'elle avait deviné que ça allait se terminer à peu près de cette manière.

\- Je vais te présenter le coin. "

Elle me montra où se trouvaient les toilettes et les douches, le Café, le coin salon. Il y avait aussi une salle de réunion pour parler des problèmes, qui concernaient pour la plupart le CCG. Elle me montra également le lieu où elle habitait au cas où j'avais besoin de lui parler. J'appris que les maisons étaient en fait des chambres pour trois personnes, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les habitations m'avaient parues si petites. La salle comptait cent quarante et un habitants au total - moi comprise - et cinquante-sept chambres. Donc quarante sept étaient remplies et dix étaient vides. Chaque chambre possédait un numéro, et la trente-deuxième serait la mienne. Sans doute allai-je avoir des voisins de chambre. Mèche Violette me laissa devant la porte et s'en retourna à ses occupations. Je tournai la poignée, entrai dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas particulièrement grande pour trois, et ne comportait que deux bureau et trois lits ayant chacun une table de nuit. Deux murs avaient été peints couleur gris claire, et les deux autres étaient prunes. Sur l'un deux, à côté d'un lit, les dessins d'un enfant avaient été accrochés.

" Bonjour ! s'exclama une voix fluette.

Une petite fille de huit ans environ aux cheveux châtains et courts se trouvait à côté de moi, me souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Moi c'est Akina, et toi c'est quoi ton nom ?

Quelqu'un fit alors irruption dans la pièce, et je reconnus la goule aux cheveux blancs.

\- Aaah ! Tu me sèmes à chaque fois Akina, fit-il semblant de râler.

La petite se mit à rire et lui tira la langue. Goule Blanche me remarqua et s'approcha de moi en tendant la main.

\- Salut, moi c'est Haku ! Bienvenue ! " s'exclama-t-il avec énergie, un sourire chaleureux plaqué sur le visage.

Je m'estimai tout de suite chanceuse d'être tombée sur cette chambre.


	6. Chapter 6 - De nuit

Je fixais le plafond. En fait, plus précisément, l'attache de la lampe sur le plafond. Je ressassais sans cesse les événements de la journée dans ma tête, les tournais en boucle encore et encore. Je redevins ensuite lucide d'un seul coup et m'assis sur le lit, la petite boîte contenant mon repas posée sur mes cuisses. Mèche Violette - dont j'ignorais toujours le véritable prénom - me l'avait donnée trois heures auparavant, mais je ne l'avais toujours pas ouverte. Cela devait faire au moins deux heures que les goules étaient allées se coucher, et elles devaient être endormies pour la plupart. Les quelques autres qui étaient encore debout montaient la garde ou étaient allées chasser. Je me tournai vers mes compagnons de chambre : la respiration de la petite Akina était lente et profonde, et Haku ronflait légèrement. Ils avaient tout les deux l'air de dormir paisiblement - sans doute avec l'habitude de vivre dans un endroit pareil - mais moi je ne parvenais toujours pas à fermer l'œil. Je pensais à maman, papa, la petite Saki et bien sur mon frère adoré Michio. Peut-être ne les reverrai-je jamais ? Ma gorge se serra. Sans doute oui. Maintenant que j'étais...une _goule_. Si je n'avais pas accepté d'entrer dans ce lieu peut-être aurai-je pu aller voir ma famille. Je secouai la tête, replaçai une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je penserai à tout cela demain. Pour l'instant...une sortie nocturne... ça me tentait bien ! I peine quatre ans de cela j'allais au restaurant le soir avec ma famille, ou bien voyais des amis dans un café, me promenais avec ma marraine... Ma marraine était également la cousine de mon père, donc ma tante. C'était une femme formidable, très belle et pleine de vie. Nous étions inséparables. Étant en pleine crise d'adolescence je m'étais éloignée de mes parents, et puis il y a six ans j'ai fait la rencontre de Naomi, ma tante, et nous avons rapidement commencé à passer plusieurs soirées ensemble. Je la considérai comme une meilleure amie, je dirai même une deuxième mère. Jusqu'à ce que tout dérape cette fameuse nuit, et j'avais fini au fur et à mesure des mois par me recroqueviller sur moi-même, et depuis je n'étais plus sortie dehors le soir. Je me grattai le bout du nez, soufflai un coup et posai mes pieds sur le tapis. Je n'aimais pas penser à tout cela, mes souvenirs s'embrouillaient et ma tête me faisait mal rien que de me remémorer cette dure période. La faim me fit tourner la tête et je me levai. Il fallait que j'avale le contenu de cette boîte, mais pas question de le faire ici. Et ensuite je prendrai un peu l'air frais du soir.

Je n'avais toujours pas retiré mon masque et il me tenait chaud, mais un je-ne-sais-quoi m'avait retenue de l'enlever. C'était ridicule, ils allaient bien découvrir mon visage un jour ou l'autre, je le savais. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, l'ouvris sans qu'elle ne grince et me retrouvai dans la grande salle. Quelques bougies avaient été disposées un peu partout, elles n'apportaient qu'une faible lumière mais permettaient tout de même de se repérer. Deux goules étaient assises sur une des tables métalliques et jouaient aux cartes. Je passai a côté d'elles rapidement et sans faire de bruit. J'entrai dans ce qui faisait office de salle de bain pour femmes et m'enfermai dans un des toilettes. Je m'assis sur la cuvette, retirai mon masque et ouvris la petite boîte. Le morceau de viande avait été soigneusement enveloppé dans un papier marron clair, je le défis, fermai les yeux et mordis dans la chair. L'odeur et le goût étaient exquis, mais je n'étais pas encore prête pour l'aspect. J'essayai en vain de ne pas m'en mettre partout. Je finis par sortir de la cabine et terminai mon repas au-dessus du lavabo. Du sang froid avait coulé le long de mon avant-bras jusqu'à la pointe de mon coude, chatouillant ma peau fine. Une fois que j'eus tout englouti - ce qui fut rapide - j'osai baisser les yeux sur mes mains ensanglantées. J'hésitai un instant entre les essuyer ou les lécher, il faut dire que la nourriture émoustillait tout mes sens... Mais voyant mes yeux effrayants dans le miroir j'optai pour la première option. Après les avoir frottées avec énergie sous l'eau chaude et mis une dose de savon suffisante, je rinçai la boîte et la posai dans un coin. J'enfilai mon masque et ressortis des douches à pas feutrés jusqu'à l'échelle qui menait vers l'extérieur. Je la grimpai silencieusement et avec rapidité, et arrivai bientôt en-dessous de la trappe. Je n'entendis aucune voix et la soulevai sans difficulté. Une petite brise souleva quelques-unes des mèches de mes cheveux. Ah de l'air frais, enfin ! Je m'avançai le long du grand bâtiment, longeant les murs. On entendait aucun bruit, et l'obscurité du lieu me donna la chair de poule, ainsi qu'un frisson de peur remontant le long de ma colonne vertébrale. L'ambiance était pour le moins sinistre. Je faillis buter dans un corps et m'arrêtai soudainement, une main plaquée devant la bouche pour retenir un cri de surprise. Une goule était allongée en position fœtale et roupillait tranquillement. J'en aperçus une deuxième dans une position à peu près similaire, séparée de la première par une bouteille peinte en noire dégageant un fumet agréable et alcoolisé. Je les contournai sur la pointe des pieds. Je repérai une autre goule deux mètres plus loin, et la reconnu à son tee-shirt : il s'agissait de Flashy. Je m'arrêtai devant lui, le fixai un bref instant me demandant la tête qu'il devait avoir sous son masque. Je m'attardai sur ce dernier : c'était une tête de chat blanc et noir avec des yeux rieurs en forme de croissant de lune renversé. Je me détournai de Flashy et marchai en direction de la sortie. Je m'arrêtai à l'entrée du bâtiment et levai les yeux vers le ciel.

" Alors, on se fait la malle ?

Je me tendis mais ne me retournai pas : j'avais reconnu la voix de Flashy.

\- Je voulais simplement aller voir la ville de nuit, c'est tout.

\- Ah bon, railla-t-il.

Je compris à son ton qu'il ne me croyait absolument pas. Je me tournai vers lui, furieuse.

\- Et je n'attends pas ton accord, fulminai-je.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, il était insupportable et collant depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Il leva les mains et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Très bien, très bien, on se calme ! Mon rôle c'est de monter la garde, et tu ne peux pas sortir sans motif, surtout si c'est la nuit. Ça grouille de goules et d'agents du CCG pas commodes à cette heure-là !

\- J'ai besoin de sortir, cette endroit sous terre m'étouffe. Ce n'est pas une prison que je sache, ajoutai-je.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Flashy ne me quitta des yeux.

\- En effet, chuchota-t-il.

Puis il redressa la tête nonchalamment et s'approcha de moi.

\- Mais je ne peux quand même pas te laisser partir comme ça, c'est ma responsabilité. Alors... je vais t'accompagner !

Je reculai de deux pas.

\- Je préférerai être seule.

\- Alors je te suivrai de loin, je ne ferai aucun bruit. "

Je compris qu'il ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix. Je reniflai avce dédain en signe d'accord et m'avançai dans la rue. Au bout de quelques mètres je me retournai pour vérifier si Flashy m'avait bien suivie. La rue était déserte, aucune trace de lui. Je levai les yeux un peu plus haut et vis une forme allongée, il s'était donc mis sur les toits... Il était vraiment insupportable. Je m'étirai les jambes, fis tourner mes chevilles et partis en petites foulées. Un petit footing me ferait du bien, même si ma tenue de lycéenne n'était pas des plus appropriée. J'avais un petit besoin de me défouler plus, et accélérai l'allure. Une goule était plus rapide qu'un être humain ordinaire, mais de combien de fois plus ? A une vitesse maximale je dirai entre dix et quinze km/h de plus. De combien ma vitesse à moi serait-elle alors supérieure à celle d'un humain ? J'accélérai encore. La température semblait avoir baissé en même temps que le Soleil, et un vent frais fouettait mes cheveux. Cela devait faire vingt bonnes minutes que je courais et toujours aucune trace de fatigue, aucun échauffement des muscles. J'allai plus vite. Je devais avoir atteint autour des trente-cinq km/h. Le record du monde de vitesse était mené par Usain Bolt avec quarante-cinq km/h, et je me sentais tout à fait capable de dépasser ce record mondial sans problème. J'augmentai brusquement l'allure de ma course jusqu'à ce que Flashy surgisse devant moi à une vingtaine de mètres. Etant en plein sur ma lancée, je ralentis tant bien que mal pour stopper à un cheveux de lui.

" Ça va pas de surgir comme ça ?! fis-je, acerbe.

\- Viens voir. "

Il se retourna alors et grimpa de fenêtres en fenêtres et disparut derrière un toit. Je me frottai les mains et le suivit, et arrivai quelques instant après au sommet de l'immeuble. _Bon sang, mais comment avait-il fait pour être aussi agile ?!_ Je l'aperçu qui escaladait un autre bâtiment encore plus grand. Je soupirai et le suivi. Le vent était plus puissant avec la hauteur, et mes cheveux volaient dans tous les sens. Flashy était à l'autre bout du toit, tout près du bord. Je me crispai en remarquant qu'il avait retiré son masque, qui était suspendu à ses doigts. Je me dirigeai vers lui et réalisai le spectacle qui me faisait face. Nous étions à la limite de la banlieue, et le fleuve entourant le centre nous faisait face. La ville était si belle ! Les gratte-ciels formaient de longues colonnes de lumière pointant en direction des étoiles, ce qui avait un petit côté futuriste. J'étais maintenant debout à côté de Flashy, et je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Il avait les traits fins derrière son masque : un nez longiligne, droit, des lèvres fines. Ses yeux étaient gris clairs parsemés de taches plus foncées, et on pouvait voir les lumières de la ville s'y refléter. Je distinguai un plis au coin de sa bouche, lui donnant un air taquin et moqueur. Il remarqua que je l'étudiais et il se mit à sourire franchement, laissant ses incisives apparaître.

" Tu voulais voir la ville la nuit non ? Eh bien la voilà dans toute sa splendeur ! "

Il renfila son masque et je remarquai avant qu'il ne le mette complètement une cicatrice allant de sa mâchoire jusqu'au milieu de son cou. Sa blancheur tranchait sur la peau de Flashy, bien qu'il aie le teint un peu pâle. je retournai mon attention sur la ville lumière, me concentrant sur les détails. En dépit de la distance, je pouvais entendre un léger brouhaha continu, et la circulation des véhicules semblait importante. Il y avait de l'activité la nuit, au cœur de la ville ! Les lumières roses ou rouges des boîtes et des bars clignotaient, les musiques se mélangeaient... Certaines lampes s'éteignaient, plongeant progressivement les habitants dans le noir. Toute cette vie était impressionnante, et le tout formait un paysage magnifique ! Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose. Je défis la sangle à l'arrière de mon crâne et le masque blanc tomba dans ma main gauche. Je relevai à nouveau la tête vers la ville, mais fermant les yeux cette fois, profitant pleinement des rafales de vent sur mes joues et mon front. Je sentis le regard pesant de Flashy alors je rouvris les yeux et les posai sur lui.

" Merci, dis-je avec reconnaissance, j'en avais besoin.

Puis j'ajoutai en raillant :

\- Tu peux être gentil quand tu veux, finalement.

Mais il ne répondit pas, trop obnubilé par moi, les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent ensuite d'un coup et il recula de deux pas, la bouche entrouverte. Je le regardai sans comprendre, penchant la tête.

\- T-tu t'appelles vraiment Hide ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

Je me renfrognai, baissai les yeux et remis mon masque, lui tournant le dos. Puis, les poings serrés, je me remis face à lui.

\- Et toi alors, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Puis je secouai la tête et dis :

\- Que tu me crois ou non ça m'est égal de toute façon.

Ce qui était faux, bien évidemment. Il ne répondit pas et je sentis la tension monter avec le silence. Il sembla ensuite se réveiller.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Je pinçai les lèvres.

\- Y a pas de mal.

Puis je repris, car ce silence-là était vraiment trop inconfortable :

\- On rentre ? "

Il hocha la tête sans me regarder puis partit.

Nous arrivâmes en quelques minutes à la cachette sans nous adresser la parole de tout le chemin. De mon côté je regrettais d'avoir été un peu dure avec lui, bien qu'être entourée de goules, fuguer ou encore ne pas trop savoir ce que j'étais devenue n'aide pas à m'apaiser. Les deux goules - des hommes - étaient réveillées et montaient la garde avec un air attentif, droites comme des piquets et se partageant une cigarette. En nous voyant arriver ils s'approchèrent en courant.

" Purée mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez commandant ?! s'écria la goule qui paraissait la plus âgée, autour des trente ans.

\- J'accompagnais notre nouvelle amie prendre un peu l'air, répondit tranquillement Flashy en haussant les épaules.

Il était donc commandant... Polly était une organisation structurée ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait des grades.

\- Je savais pas qu'on avait le droit de partir comme ça pendant la garde, renchérit la seconde goule de vingt-cinq ans environ. Flashy - c'était presque devenu une habitude de l'appeler comme ça - ricana.

\- Moi oui, vous non ! Vous vous reposez un peu trop sur moi on dirait, fit-il avec un faux air exaspéré, surtout quand je vous vois dormir nonchalamment comme tout à l'heure...

\- Que-quoi ?! Vous n'étiez pas en train de roupiller vous aussi ? dit la goule la plus jeune.

Les deux se regardèrent d'un air affolé et Flashy soupira. Quant à moi je rougis, car il avait donc du remarquer que je l'avais un peu observé.

\- Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! Une petite séance d'entraînement s'impose...

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit la peine ! firent les deux goules en même temps en agitant les mains, ce qui fut assez comique.

Flashy claqua sa langue contre son palais et elles tressaillirent. Il posa un un doigt sur son menton, l'air de réfléchir.

\- Samedi. A une heure.

\- Mais c'est l'heure du repas mon commandant ! riposta la plus jeune goule.

Le commandant en question leva la main et agita son index.

\- Une heure du matin voyons !

Elle baissa la tête, penaude.

\- Et cesse de contester mes ordres ! fit Flashy en haussant le ton.

Les deux goules redressèrent leur dos encore davantage, l'air légèrement apeurées. Quant à lui, j'étais certaine qu'il était en train de s'amuser. Je me retins de pouffer et me raclai la gorge. Il se tourna vers moi.

\- Tu voudras venir ?

Il m'avait prise de court.

\- Heu, je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas spécialement me battre alors... Je préfère éviter.

\- Ah bon.

Il ne me parut pas très convaincu.

\- Dans tous les cas nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir des goules qui ne savent pas combattre dans nos rangs, reprit-il.

\- Je sais parfaitement me défendre ! ripostai-je aussitôt.

Facile à dire avec mes capacités hors norme.

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Il avait prit un ton pour le moins...étrange. Ne sachant quoi dire, je m'approchai de la trappe et l'ouvris.

\- Bon et bien... J'y réfléchirai. Je retourne me coucher.

\- C'est toi qui vois. "

Je restai immobile un instant puis me repris, secouai la tête et fermai la trappe derrière moi. Je les entendis parler à propos du retour de quelqu'un. N'y prêtant pas plus d'attention que ça, je descendis l'échelle. Une fois dans la grande salle je remarquai une grande horloge sur le mur d'en face : il allait être trois heures du matin. Et zut. Je filai sous ma couette.

 **Pardon pour le retard ! J'ai été débordée je n'ai pas d'excuse ! J'espère que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre intéressant ! Laissez-moi des com' please ! ( ^3^ )/ Le prochain portera sur un nouveau personnage, avec un point de vue à la 3ème personne. Toto (Hide) n'apparaîtra donc pas dedans ! Ce genre de chapitre n'arrivera pas souvent ! (ça sera sans doute même le seul..). Pour la publication je me donne un objectif de 1 ou 2 chapitres par semaine. A la prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7 - La goule au manteau noir

Un peu plus à l'Est de la banlieue, vers la limite du dix-septième arrondissement, une personne enveloppée dans un long manteau noir se faisait poursuivre par trois hommes. Son visage était caché par une capuche. Elle s'arrêta ensuite subitement et un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. Elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche et siffla. Ses trois poursuivants s'étaient arrêtés, essoufflés. Ils n'avaient pas la même force que la personne devant eux qui, bien évidemment, était une goule. L'un portait un long manteau gris, et les deux autres étaient vêtus d'un simple costume noir. Ils avaient chacun une mallette. Ils faisaient partie du CCG, et ils avaient hâte d'en finir une fois pour toute avec cette goule de malheur qu'ils avaient pisté toute la matinée. Hélas pour eux, ils n'eurent pas le temps de sortir leur quinque que quatre goules vêtues de manteaux bleu foncé leur tombèrent dessus. Ils furent rapidement terrassés, et il ne resta bientôt plus grand-chose d'eux. Les assassins s'approchèrent de la goule habillée en noir. Ils avaient des masques kaki surmontés de deux toutes petites cornes, et de beaux cheveux cuivrés très sombres pointant dans tous les sens. Ils étaient assez grands et carrés, mais tout en restant minces. Il avaient l'air de parfaits clones. L'un, celui de droite, s'avança.

" A taaaable ~ !

\- Non mais quel goinfre, fit celui qui était tout à gauche, en se prenant la tête dans la main.

\- C'est faux, j'aime la nourriture c'est tout !

\- Un goinfre, c'est ce que je disais.

\- Fermez-là un peu, intervint un troisième, celui qui était à côté de celui de gauche. Ça vous lasse pas de vous en foutre dessus à longueur de journée ?

Les deux goules se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Non mais voyez-vous ça, le petit dernier de la fratrie veut se mêler des affaires des grands !

\- Roh laisse-le Akiyoshi ! Mais pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait, sache que je ne suis pas un goinfre. J'apprécie simplement la nourriture à sa juste valeur, je ne la gaspille pas en la laissant pourrir sur le trottoir !

Il pointa les trois cadavres du doigt.

\- Donc quand je peux en avoir, je ne vais pas me gêner, continua-t-il.

\- Akiyoshi a raison, tu es un goinfre, dit le troisième d'un ton las.

\- Traître ! Moi qui m'étais rangé de ton côté !

Et ils continuèrent ainsi pendant deux bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce que le rire du quatrième frère - qui les avait observé sans rien dire - ne les fasse arrêter leur dispute.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as Kon ? demanda Akiyoshi.

\- T'as un problème ? fit le goinfre.

\- Tu te fiches de nous ? enchaîna le troisième.

\- Stupides, répondit le présumé Kon en pouffant de nouveau. Vous êtes stupides, et je ris de votre bêtise.

Ils allèrent répliquer tout les trois en même temps quand la goule au manteau noir intervint.

\- On y va. D'autres inspecteurs ne doiventpas être bien loin, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous charger inutilement avec ces trois-là, cela ralentirait notre progression. Akiro et Akiyoshi vous allez devant, Kazuaki et Kon derrière. Exécution ! "

Ils se turent et partirent. Ils ne craignaient pas particulièrement la goule au manteau noir, mais il fallait mieux lui obéir tout de même... Cette dernière sentit une étrange odeur de sang, diffuse, presque imperceptible, et tourna la tête à droite.

" Continuez sans moi je vous rattraperai. "

Les jumeaux filèrent. Kon se tourna et forma un ''o'' avec son pouce et son index pour lui demander si tout allait bien. La goule noire hocha la tête et s'arrêta. Elle fronça le nez. Il y avait également une odeur de sang sur sa gauche, et cela pouvait déboussoler une goule jeune. Jeune dans le sens où elle ne sait pas se contrôler. Mais cela ne fit aucun effet à la goule au manteau noir. Elle était expérimentée, oh combien expérimentée ! Ces fichus agents du CCG essayaient de les distraire et de les prendre en filet. Leur stratégie était basique et...inutile. Ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire. La goule plissa les yeux. Elle sprinta de toit en toit à une vitesse folle, et stoppa subitement. Elle fixa deux agents qui couraient sur la route. Elle était parvenue au but. Elle s'élança dans les airs et atterrie quelques mètres derrière eux avec souplesse, enfonçant légèrement le bitume.

" Bonjour messieurs, et... Adieu. "

La goule sortit son kagune, qui formait deux grandes ailes de papillon blanches aux reflets rouges, et ce fut terminé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Elle lécha ensuite ses doigts avec délectation. Ils n'étaient pas dégueux ces crétins. Elle entendit ensuite des sanglots étouffés, et se dirigea vers le bruit. Un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans s'était caché dans la ruelle la plus proche, derrière une benne à ordures. Il était novice, _sans doute l'une de ses premières expériences sur le terrain_ , pensa la goule.

" Je...je vous en prie, ne me tuez pas... Je vous en supplie, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez... " pleura-t-il.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un beau châtain strié de reflets roux, et ses yeux était d'un verts plutôt pâle. _Il est mignon_ , se dit la goule pendant un bref instant, alors que son regard s'assombrissait. En revanche...

" Tu aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de t'engager dans le CCG. "

Elle le transperça de son kagune, et commença à le dévorer. Sa chair était jeune, donc tendre à souhait. Elle n'allait pas la gaspiller. Tandis qu'elle mangeait, ses pupilles se perdaient dans la chevelure du jeune homme. Elle dirigea une main tâchée de sang vers celle-ci, et l'effleura.

" Quel gâchis... de si beaux cheveux. "

 _Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre,_ pensa-t-elle ensuite. Elle se leva et repartit à la vitesse éclair, sans un regard en arrière pour les trois morts qui baignaient dans une mare de sang. Elle grimpa agilement de fenêtre en fenêtre, et arriva rapidement au second groupe d'agents. Elle leur réserva le même sort qu'aux deux autres. Ceux-ci étaient un peu plus expérimentés, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à les tuer. Alors qu'elle venait de transpercer le dernier avec son bras, elle reçu un coup dans le dos assez violent, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tomber deux mètres plus loin. Elle se retourna vers ses assaillants, les yeux étincelants de rage. Son dos lui fit un peu mal, mais rapidement la douleur disparue; elle venait de manger, donc elle était en pleine forme, et sa guérison allait ainsi à une vitesse raisonnable. Ils étaient quatre : un à sa droite, un à sa gauche, et deux devant.

" Je crois qu'on a touché le gros lot, félicitation les gars, fit celui qui l'avait frappée, un grand homme mince avec des cheveux noirs coupés au carré.

\- C'est bien celle qu'on recherche Gikaibo ? demanda une petite femme brune, qui était à droite de la goule.

\- Oui, elle correspond à la description : grande, long manteau noir à capuche qui cache son visage, répondit le dénommé Gikaibo, qui n'était autre que le vieux à la coupe au carré.

\- Parfait, préparez-vous à attaquer, dit la brune.

Ils se ruèrent tous les quatre sur la goule en même temps, quinque sortis. Mais cette dernière ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et bondit, s'accrochant à une fenêtre du premier étage de l'immeuble le plus proche.

\- Redescends ! Sale lâche ! cria un des deux hommes qui n'avait pas encore parlé jusque là.

Elle ne fit pas attention à lui. Elle jaugeait Gikaibo du regard. Il n'y avait que lui. Il lui avait fait mal. Elle se laissa brusquement tomber sur le sol, et coupa la tête de l'homme qui venait de parler sans le regarder. Elle fit de même pour la femme, qui lui avait sauté dessus. Bien qu'ils soient sans doute le groupe le plus fort des trois, il restaient faibles. L'homme qui n'avait jusque-là pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois évita son kagune, et tenta une frappe. Surprise, la goule stoppa le quinque de l'agent à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

\- Bâtard. " gronda-t-elle, avant de lui briser la nuque de ses propres mains.

Elle se tourna vers celui qui restait. Gikaibo avait les traits déformés par la tristesse, et les yeux fixés sur ses collègues morts, plus particulièrement la petite brune. La goule profita de cet instant d'inattention pour lui faucher son quinque, et elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui le fit tomber par terre, dos contre un mur. Elle l'empoigna ensuite par le col et le souleva du sol, pointant son kagune à quelques millimètres de son œil gauche. Elle lu dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il avait compris que c'était la fin pour lui. Elle vit qu'il voulait dire quelque chose, et elle desserra un peu son emprise sur son col.

" J-juste une question, dit-il difficilement.

\- Je t'écoute le vieux.

Il devait en vérité avoir autour des soixante-ans.

\- Ça-ça fait d-des mois qu'on te recherche, sans doute autour d-de deux ans et demi, presque chaque jours sans relâche..

\- Abrège veux-tu.

Il ferma les yeux, et murmura quelques mots si bas que la goule ne put les entendre que grâce à son ouïe développée. Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de celle-ci. Un sourire qui en ferait fuir plus d'un.

\- Bravo, tu as vu juste. "

Gikaibo rouvrit les yeux, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-est-ce que par hasard tu serais...

La goule le transperça de son kagune en plein de ventre, ne le laissant pas terminer sa phrase. Puis elle se détourna du corps, maintenant sans vie.

\- C'est bien moi. " murmura-t-elle.

Elle partit et marcha tranquillement sur les toits. Il n'y avait plus d'agents normalement, son flair la trompait rarement. Le Soleil s'était déjà couché. Ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle aimait bien la nuit. Elle avait l'impression de se fondre en elle, d'être englobée toute entière, de disparaître. Ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable...disparaître. Ainsi elle n'aurait pas à subir tous ces crétins autour d'elle, et elle pourrait avoir enfin la paix. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver, et elle se dirigea vers un bâtiment qui surplombait les autres. Elle s'assit et contempla le ciel, qui était d'un beau bleu sombre. Une ligne d'une couleur plus claire était encore visible à l'horizon. La goule ferma les yeux et profita de la fraîcheur de la soirée. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux et dans chacun des pans de ses vêtements, la faisant légèrement frissonner. Ce lieu était en quelque sorte son petit sanctuaire personnel, l'endroit où elle prenait du recul sur ce qui l'entourait, là où elle cessait de réfléchir et de se prendre la tête. Elle s'y rendait parfois avec un ami qui lui était cher. Au bout d'un certain temps elle se remit sur ses pieds. _Je dois rentrer maintenant_ , se dit-elle en soupirant. Elle n'en avait pas envie. La goule voulait rester ici, où elle se sentait sans obligation. _Après tout je ne dois rien à personne._ Elle expira bruyamment de nouveau. Elle avait des devoirs, de nombreuses choses à faire. Elle descendit du bâtiment et courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'à son chez elle. Elle aimait courir, elle se sentait puissante, euphorique. Elle sauta d'un vieil entrepôt et atterrit les deux pieds sur la fenêtre de l'usine désaffectée. La goule souleva ensuite une trappe cachée, et se laissa tomber dans le gouffre noir qui s'était ouvert devant elle sans prendre la peine d'utiliser l'échelle rouillée. Une fois sur le sol elle s'avança dans la grande salle qui lui faisait office de maison. Sa maison. Plusieurs personnes vinrent la saluer respectueusement et avec empressement, heureux de son retour. Elle hocha la tête à chacun, rassurée qu'ils aillent tous bien. Elle chercha quelqu'un des yeux, et ne tarda pas à le trouver. Il se dirigeait vers elle à grand pas.

" Salut chef'taine comment ça va ? Pas de problèmes rencontrés en chemin ? demanda-t-il.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la goule.

\- Quelques broutilles, mais rien qui ne suscite d'intérêt particulier.

Il eut un rire sourd.

\- Je vois, tu t'en es occupée.

Elle retira sa capuche et son masque en soupirant exagérément. Ses longs cheveux corbeaux tombèrent dans son dos.

\- Oui..., fit-elle d'un ton ennuyé. Quoi de neuf commandant ?

Il croisa les bras, les yeux rieurs.

\- Pas grand-chose. Baniss s'est plaint de la chasse trop fréquente, et notre chère amie l'a remit à sa place.

Il s'enleva une poussière sous l'ongle. La goule au manteau noir arqua un sourcil et tapa du pied. Elle savait que ça n'était pas tout.

\- Où est-elle d'ailleurs, ma stupide sous-chef ? fit-elle.

\- Mmh... Elle doit être dans la salle de conseil.

\- Je vais aller la remercier d'avoir contenu Baniss. Cet imbécile serait prêt à détruire quelques murs quand il est en colère.

\- C'est sûr...

Elle frappa à nouveau du pied.

\- Ce n'est pas elle que tu devrait remercier, mais plutôt la nouvelle recrue.

Elle leva le menton. Il avait attisé sa curiosité.

\- Qui ?

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et commença à marcher dans la salle à la recherche d'un visage qui ne lui serait pas familier. Son commandant la retint par le bras et elle se tourna vers lui, surprise. Un air sérieux avait envahit ses yeux gris.

\- Il faut que je te prévienne, son visage est un peu particulier.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête de tous les côtés.

\- Eh bien...

C'est là qu'elle remarqua une tignasse châtain clair aux reflets roux, encore plus belle que celle du jeune agent qui s'était caché derrière la benne à ordure cette après-midi. A part les deux sœurs blondes, c'était rare de voir quelqu'un avec des cheveux clairs par ici. L'inconnue était de dos. Elle observa son corps mince et sa chevelure surprenante qui descendait jusqu'au milieu de son buste. Elle ne devait pas être très âgée, sans doute dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. La jeune fille se tourna alors vers elle. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ses iris étaient d'un beau vert foncé. Mais ce qui étonna le plus la noiraude fut la manière dont elle la regarda. L'inconnue la fixa d'abord d'un air étonné, puis son regard devint aussi gelé et tranchant que de la glace. La goule n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. Pas seulement à cause de la froideur qui se dégageait de la jeune fille, mais aussi - et principalement - à cause de son visage. Ces cheveux châtains aux reflets roux, ces yeux verts assez sombres, ces lèvres d'un rose prononcé. Elle déglutit.

\- C'est pas possible...

Son commandant vint se placer devant elle, obstruant son champ de vision.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit.

La noiraude recula encore d'un pas. Son ami enserra ses épaules dans ses mains.

\- Mais on sait tout les deux que ça ne peut pas être elle. En quatre ans on a le temps de changer, et puis... c'est une goule.

\- Oui, tu as raison, admit-elle.

Où du moins elle se força à admettre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son ami, mais la jolie jeune fille au regard froid n'était plus là.

\- Tori... murmura-t-elle.

Le commandant l'entendit et soupira.

\- Allons, arrête de penser à ça. Tori n'existe plus.

Elle frémit en l'entendant prononcer ce prénom. Elle n'aimait pas paraître faible. Elle détestait ça. Le seul sujet qui pouvait autant la toucher et la faire se recroqueviller autant qu'une petite souris c'était bien celui-ci. Elle entendit sa sous-chef l'appeler.

\- Gin ! Tu es déjà là ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

La noiraude ne la regarda pas et chercha à nouveau la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains. Elle l'aperçut pas très loin d'elle, de dos encore une fois.

\- Bien bien ", marmonna-t-elle pour sa sous-chef avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers l'inconnue qui ressemblait étrangement à Tori.

Elle devait se renseigner sur la recrue, pour être certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son amie perdue. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

 **Voici la fin de ce septième chapitre ! Alors, quand avez-vous pensé ? :D Donnez-moi votre avis ça me ferait troooop plaisir ! A bientôt pour la suite !**


	8. Chapter 8 - Fuite

**Et voilà, on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre avec Toto Yun-Ji ! Il est pas mal plus long que les autres, mais je voulais clore ce que j'avais prévu en un seul chapitre donc voilà… Aujourd'hui un but bien précis pour l'héroïne : se barrer d'ici pour retrouver sa famille ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

 **Ps : J'ai remarqué quelques fautes idiotes dans le chapitre précédent, j'en suis désolée !**

Je sortis d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Je me levai, ressentant un besoin irrépressible de me mouvoir. Mon corps était comme parcouru d'une énergie nouvelle et inépuisable après cette nuit de sommeil. Comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil, et je pris ma décision : j'allais rentrer chez moi aujourd'hui. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour filer en douce. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'en tant que goule j'allais sans aucun doute avoir besoin d'eux à l'avenir, et ils devaient donc avoir confiance en moi. Le problème est que, si je m'enfuyais discrètement, ils se méfieraient à coup sûr. Bon. Je devais revoir ma famille, ça c'était obligé. Je trouverai une explication plus tard quant à ma fuite. Dans un premier temps, pour recevoir une partie de leur confiance je devais leur montrer mon visage, ce qui impliquait donc de retirer mon masque. Je défis la sangle à l'arrière de mon crâne et le posai dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Les lits de Haku et Hikari étaient vides, ce qui m'inquiéta un peu je ne voulais pas donner une mauvaise première impression en me levant tard ! Je sortis en vitesse de la chambre. La lumière vive des néons inondait la grande salle et m'irrita les yeux. J'entraperçu l'horloge : quatorze heures. Et zut. J'entendis quelqu'un au pas vif s'approcher de moi par devant. Je clignai des paupières pour m'habituer à la clarté.

« Tu es donc bien vivante ! commença la goule.

C'était un homme d'assez grande taille – autour des un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq je dirai – portant des petites lunettes de vue rondes qui glissaient au bout de son nez fin. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, attachés en une queue de cheval au niveau de son cou. Il portait une chemise à manches courtes d'un jaune passé rayé de rouge sur un pantalon droit noir. Le tout donnait une impression décontractée et je me détendis automatiquement devant son air zen. Il me tendit une main aux longs doigts fins, qui fut plus que bienvenue. Allais-je enfin rencontrer quelqu'un de civilisé ?

\- Enchanté, je suis Fumikazu, j'ai trente-sept ans. Je suis, pour faire court, l'écrivain de La Planque.

\- La Planque ?

Je serrai sa main.

\- Oh, oui. C'est le nom que l'on donne à cet endroit. Pas très original n'est-ce pas ?

Je souris.

\- Je m'appelle Hide, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Il me scruta.

\- Voici donc le joli visage que tu cachais sous ton masque !

\- Eh bien, je me disais qu'on me ferait sans doute plus confiance si je le retirai, dis-je timidement en me frottant le bout du nez.

\- Bien vu ! s'exclama-t-il en levant son index.

Je souris davantage. Décidément il me plaisait bien.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, si tu as la moindre question n'hésite pas ! Je suis dans la chambre neuf.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Il était le seul avec Haku à m'avoir proposé de l'aide. Fumikazu sembla lire dans mon esprit car il ajouta :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ceux qui… comment dire… Pour ceux qui sont moins polis. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne t'acceptent pas, mais certains ont beaucoup d'obligations. Et puis… nous sommes des goules après tout. Nous n'avons pas tous eu une vie tranquille alors nous pouvons paraître un peu bourrus par moments.

\- C'est certain, répondis-je sans vraiment comprendre.

Des obligations. Je pensais à Flashy et Mèche Violette. Le premier était commandant, et l'autre semblait aussi avoir un rôle important.

\- Tu as peut-être besoin de vêtements ?

Je redressai la tête.

\- Oh, non merci ! J'en ai un peu de rechange !

\- Bon. Tant mieux. Sur ce je te dis à bientôt ! »

Il s'éloigna en souriant. Je venais de lui mentir, mais peu importe. De toute manière aujourd'hui je rentrerai chez moi. Il n'était absolument pas question que ma nouvelle condition m'empêche de revoir ma famille. Hier j'étais désemparée, et je pensais ne jamais les revoir. Je me trompais. Je ne devais pas me laisser abattre. Les seules affaires que je possédais étaient ce que je portais sur moi : c'est-à-dire mes vêtements. Mon portable et mon sac de cours étaient restés en classe. Je me dirigeai vers deux goules qui discutaient tranquillement, adossées contre le mur d'une chambre.

« Excusez-moi, demandai-je, un peu gênée de les couper.

Elles se tournèrent vers moi. Il s'agissait d'une femme et d'un homme, ayant autour de la quarantaine.

\- On peut t'aider ? firent-ils.

\- A vrai dire oui. Je ne suis là que depuis hier alors –

\- C'était donc toi ! s'exclama la femme pendant que l'homme se mit à rire.

Je n'y pus rien, je piquai un fard.

\- O-oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu as bien remis Baniss à sa place apparemment ! Nous n'étions pas là pour le voir, mais nous avons entendu parler de ton exploit.

Je me grattai inconsciemment le bout du nez.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si jeune, ajouta l'homme. Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Dix-neuf ans.

\- Ah oui en effet, fit-il, étonné. C'est impressionnant que tu sois expérimentée dans l'art du combat !

La femme hocha la tête. Ils se trompaient, je n'y connaissais rien à rien. J'avais seulement eu le malheur de m'être faite piochée au hasard comme sujet d'une expérience foireuse.

\- Tu as du en vivre des choses… murmura-t-elle.

En vérité, non. J'avais toujours eu une vie monotone et sans intérêt. Je vivais normalement dans une famille normale, avec des pensées normales, une chambre normale…en bref, une lycéenne on ne peut plus ordinaire.

\- Vous exagérez, ris-je nerveusement. Ma vie n'est vraiment pas passionnante, il ne s'est jamais rien passé de particulier !

\- Je suis sûr que si, dit l'homme.

\- C'est certain même, renchérit la femme, sinon tu ne serais pas ici ! Et encore moins une goule.

Elle balaya la salle des yeux, et je fis de même.

\- Ceux qui sont présents dans cet endroit ont tous vécu au moins une chose qu'ils préféreraient oublier.

\- Une chose horrible, chuchota l'homme.

\- C'est votre cas ?

J'avais parlé sans réfléchir et je me frappai intérieurement. Idiote que je suis. Je n'avais pas pu tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler bien évidemment !

\- Oh ! Heu, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas paraître indiscrète ou, heu…

Ils se mirent à rirent en me voyant m'emmêler les pinceaux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura l'homme. Mais en effet, nous avons quelques passades de notre vie que nous aimerions passer sous silence.

\- Nous avons _tous_ , souligna la femme.

\- Je vois… fis-je pour moi-même, pensive.

Le monde des goules paraissait dur. Je m'en doutais à vrai dire, comme la plupart des humains, mais sans vraiment en saisir la portée. Nous ne nous attardions pas trop sur ce sujet, trop occupés par notre peur de se faire manger. Enfin ça, c'était avant en ce qui me concernait pour ce dernier point ! J'avais surtout peur d'être rejetée par les goules, ou encore zigouillée, car pour le moment j'avais principalement fait la rencontre avec leur côté violent. Je dirai même leur côté sanglant.

\- Tu es un peu étrange, intervint l'homme en souriant. Tu parles comme si tu n'étais pas une goule.

\- A-ah ?

S'il savait…

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? continuai-je.

\- Mon mari et moi travaillons dans le social, m'expliqua la femme. Nous sommes journalistes dans une boîte américaine. Nous fréquentons donc souvent les humains.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme.

\- Comment va Jimmy au fait ? Il ne devait pas partir en Inde pour cinq jours ?

\- Oui ! Il a pris l'avion hier.

\- Jimmy ? demandai-je. Il vit ici lui aussi ?

\- Ah non ! me répondit la femme dans un bref sourire. Jimmy est caméraman, c'est un humain et un grand ami de Ushio.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

\- Et… c'est courant pour les goules d'avoir des amis humains ?

Je me sentis étrangement naïve en posant cette question. L'homme pencha la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui bien sûr, après tout à part notre alimentation et quelques caractéristiques physiques nous sommes semblables en tout point non ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai…

J'étais idiote. Sensation pas très agréable au préalable. Ils me regardaient tous les deux d'un air bizarre, comme s'ils cherchaient à me cerner.

\- Bref ! s'exclama la femme, ce qui me fit sursauter. Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés ! Je suis Takeya, et voici mon mari Ushio.

\- To-heu… Hide, ravie de vous rencontrer !

J'avais failli leur donner mon véritable prénom ! Je devrai faire plus attention à ça à l'avenir.

\- Alors, quelle était ta question de départ Hide ?

Je me frottai l'arrière de la tête.

\- A vrai dire, je voulais savoir si je pouvais sortir… dehors.

\- Oui bien évidemment ! Tu peux aller où tu veux du moment que c'est la journée !

Bonne nouvelle. Très bonne nouvelle. De courte durée cependant, car Ushio ajouta :

\- Tu viens d'arriver, ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses te balader où bon te semble sans être surveillée.

\- Oui c'est vrai, tu dois avoir raison, se reprit la femme.

Eh bien ça ne rigole pas ici ! Je soupirai.

\- Oui je comprends, ça me semble logique.

Ils prirent un air embêté.

\- Bon, je vais quand même sortir un peu, dis-je.

\- Très bien. Passe une bonne après-midi Hide, me souhaita Takeya.

\- Merci, vous aussi ! »

Je m'éloignai en agitant la main, et me dirigeai vers l'échelle. Une personne la grimpa devant moi et je la suivis. Parvenue à l'air libre je m'étirai. Quel bonheur ~ ! Un peu de fraîcheur ne me fit pas de mal. Mon ventre gronda légèrement, et je posai une main sur dessus. Ça n'allait pas recommencer ! Je tournai la tête pour vérifier que personne n'avait entendu. Ouf, aucun regard de travers. Nous étions au moins une dizaine, ce qui me rassura : je pourrai peut-être réussir à partir incognito. La personne qui était devant moi pour monter l'échelle avait rejoint un petit groupe de trois, et ils partirent tranquillement. Je me dépêchai de me diriger vers eux. Les quatre goules me regardèrent, un peu surprises, mais ne firent pas de commentaire. L'une d'elles salua un gardien à l'entrée et nous sortîmes du bâtiment. Je soupirai de soulagement, mais restai tout de même sur mes gardes on ne sait jamais si Flashy était encore dans les parages.

\- Où allez-vous ? demandai-je.

\- Nous allons simplement acheter du café et boire un coup, répondit la femme qui avait monté l'échelle devant moi.

\- Et toi ? lança une deuxième goule – une femme rondelette – avec brusquerie.

\- Eh bien, je -

Je cherchais une réponse à sa question, réfléchissant à toute allure !

\- Cela m'étonnerait que tu aies le droit d'être ici, dehors avec nous ! me coupa-t-elle. Tu es nouvelle que je sache ! Rentre à La Planque !

L'homme qui était à ma gauche, un grand brun élancé, mit une main sur mon épaule et me sourit gentiment.

\- N'en veux pas à Irisu pour son manque de tact, c'est quelqu'un de très inquiet. Mais elle a raison, tu dois rentrer. Je te la confie ! s'adressa-t-il à quelqu'un un peu plus loin.

\- Pas de problème, soupira son interlocuteur d'un ton blasé.

Ton blasé que je reconnu bien évidemment. Je me retournai, la mine abattue. Première tentative d'escapade : échouée lamentablement. Je fixai le nouvel arrivant. Flashy. Il portait un simple tee-shirt noir à manches longues aujourd'hui, pas de couleur criarde. Zut, je devrai peut-être revoir son surnom ! Quoique, j'avais déjà bien assimilé celui-ci.

\- Tu fais une fixation sur moi ou je me trompe ? grognai-je

Oui je sais, c'était pour la sécurité de l'organisation. Je voulais juste l'embêter, ça me permettrait de tuer un peu le temps vu que j'avais été prise la main dans le sac en train de détaler. Il ne répondit d'ailleurs pas à ma provocation et me tourna le dos, se dirigeant dans le bâtiment. Je le suivis sans rien dire de plus.

\- Ce soir, commença-t-il, ce soir… quelqu'un d'important va arriver.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna enfin vers moi.

\- Qui est-ce ? demandai-je avec une curiosité non feinte.

\- Notre chef.

Je me tendis. Leur chef allait-il m'accepter ? Flashy eut un sourire en coin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es des nôtres maintenant.

Je soupirai, une main sur la poitrine.

\- Il ne te reste plus qu'à nous prouver ta bonne foi ! fit-il en s'étirant.

\- Cela va de soi… marmonnai-je.

\- Tu peux rester là, me dit-il, si tu me promets de ne pas t'éloigner. Ou bien tu peux rentrer.

Je regardai les gens autour de moi, qui discutaient activement.

\- Et je suis censée faire quoi aujourd'hui ? me plaignis-je.

Il sembla réfléchir.

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller proposer ton aide en bas, ça te permettra de te faire bien voir.

Une plainte d'exaspération remonta le long de ma gorge.

\- Très bien… »

Je me détournai de lui d'un coup sec, ouvris la trappe et descendis l'échelle. Je ne voulais pas trop insister auprès de Flashy. Manquait plus qu'il ne devienne mon baby-sitter en plus de mon pot de colle attitré ! J'attendrai que le jour commence à tomber, puis je m'enfuirai. Une nouvelle protestation de mon estomac se fit entendre – seulement par moi heureusement. Je remarquai un homme dans les cuisines, seul. Je me dirigeai vers lui. Il avait des cheveux noirs bouclés, une grande moustache et un ventre bien rebondi. Il devait avoir cinquante-cinq ans.

« Je peux vous aider ?

J'eu l'impression de rompre l'harmonie du silence qui avait pris place autour de lui. Il tourna vers moi un visage bouffi avec un large sourire, ce qui balaya ma crainte d'un seul coup.

\- Mais bien sûr ma bella !

Son accent m'était étranger, mais il avait une sonorité agréable à l'oreille. Il rinça une éponge et me la tendit.

\- Tu peux essuyer les tables cela m'aiderait beaucoup !

Je la pris.

\- Pas de souci, c'est quand vous voulez !

Mes narines se dilatèrent alors, et je remarquai l'odeur qui baignait dans la pièce. Je sentis immédiatement mes iris virer au rouge et le blanc de mes yeux se remplir de noir. Mon regard divergea en direction du plan de travail du bonhomme. Il y avait trois petites piles de cinq morceaux de viande, ayant l'apparence de simples steaks. D'autres piles se trouvaient un peu plus loin, la chair bien enveloppée dans un papier marron.

\- Holà, on se calme bella ! Tu n'as pas mangé hier ou quoi ? Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir fait passer un paquet…

Il se gratta le menton. Ce fut mon côté goule qui répondit malgré moi :

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas pu manger.

Je le vis arquer un sourcil. Je baissai la tête, prenant un air penaud, le mensonge me venant aisément.

\- Vous savez, parfois… Parfois manger de l'homme me dégoûte, et je n'arrive plus à avaler quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vois, soupira-t-il avec un regard compatissant. Mais tu dois manger.

Il me tendit un paquet et me fit un clin d'œil.

\- Ne le dis à personne d'accord ? Et que je ne te reprenne plus à raconter des âneries ! Tu n'as pas à être dégoutée de te nourrir, il faut bien vivre non ?

J'attrapai le morceau de viande recouvert de son papier marron.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne plus recommencer ! »

J'avais pris un ton tellement reconnaissant qu'il me crue sur parole. Vous pouvez me nommer l'actrice du mois. Je ne me connaissais pas ce talent ! Je commençais à m'habituer aux mensonges, je devais faire attention. J'allai dans les toilettes pour consommer mon repas de la même manière qu'hier soir. Je me giflai intérieurement. Il fallait que j'arrête de raconter n'importe quoi à tout bout de champ, ça finirait forcément par me retomber dessus. Je me nettoyai les mains et sortis de la salle de bain. J'avais gardé l'éponge avec moi, et j'allai nettoyer les tables. Je frottai avec vigueur la surface en métal, et tout fut rapidement propre. Je vins ensuite voir le bonhomme moustachu pour lui rendre l'éponge, en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder son plan de travail.

« Tu es parfaite bella, merci.

Je me grattai le bout du nez.

\- Dîtes, vous êtes de quelle origine ?

Il se mit à rire.

\- Je suis un italien bien sûr ! Je m'appelle Vittorio, mais tu peux m'appeler Vito, comme le reste de la troupe. Tu es Hide n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, dis-je timidement.

\- Et bien merci pour ton aide ! Tu n'as qu'à aller t'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils et prendre un bouquin si tu t'ennuies, il y en a des pas mal.

\- De rien ! Je pense que je vais faire ça oui. »

J'empruntai un roman dans la petite étagère et le commençai sans grande conviction. Je lus ensuite toutes les bandes dessinées que je pus trouver, en faisant bien attention à regarder régulièrement l'horloge. Vers dix-neuf heures tout le monde était rentré, et inondait la salle. Je choisis ce moment-là pour m'éclipser en douce. Je pris bien garde à ce que Flashy soit occupé et je me mêlai à un groupe de dix qui montait prendre l'air. Une fois dehors, je glissai le long d'un mur pour entrer dans l'ombre, et ainsi passer inaperçue. Personne ne faisait attention à moi. Une jeune femme discutait avec le seul garde susceptible de me voir, et celui-ci semblait très absorbé dans leur conversation. Ma seule échappatoire était une grande fenêtre sans vitre, qui se trouvait six ou sept mètres au-dessus du sol. Je frottai mes paumes : je m'en sentais capable. Ou tout du moins, ça ne me coutait pas grand-chose d'essayer. Je sentis alors le regard du garde peser sur moi. Et mince… Bon tant pis, je n'allais pas louper ma chance ! De plus je pouvais parfaitement distancer les goules à la course avec mes capacités. Je me ramassai sur moi-même, prête à sauter.

« Que- ?! »

Je m'arrêtai brutalement dans mon mouvement. Une goule venait d'atterrir sur le rebord de la fenêtre où je comptais aller. Elle bondit ensuite lestement à côté de la trappe et se laissa tomber dedans. Je ne pus voir que son long manteau noir, et une capuche de la même couleur qui recouvrait son visage. Pendant ce laps de temps, le garde eu aisément le luxe de s'approcher de moi.

« Tu comptais aller quelque part ? me demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

\- Oh, non ! Je suis juste montée prendre l'air, et je voulais essayer de m'intégrer un peu.

\- Je préférerai que tu rentres, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, dit-il avec méfiance.

\- Aucun ! »

Je lui offris mon plus joli sourire et retournai dans la salle. Je ne fus pas la seule à vouloir descendre. La plupart des goules se pressaient vers la trappe, parlant avec animation de la personne qui venait d'arriver. Je tendis l'oreille et devinai rapidement qu'il s'agissait de leur chef. _Notre_ chef. Mauvaise impression pour moi. Il avait complètement capoté ma fuite. Comment allais-je faire ? Il n'y aura sans doute pas de prochaine occasion pour ce soir. Je fulminai. Purée ! _Purée !_ Je n'allais quand même pas me faire avoir à chaque fois ?! Je ne comptais pas me faire de vieux os ici ! J'arrivai dans la grande salle. Un attroupement s'était créé, sans doute autour du _chef_. Je retenterai mon coup tout à l'heure. Il n'était tout simplement pas question que je passe une deuxième nuit dans cet endroit ! Je vis la goule au manteau noir, qui papotait avec…Flashy ! Cette première retira son masque et releva sa capuche. J'ouvris de grands yeux en remarquant que le chef de l'organisation Polly n'était autre qu'une fille. Une très belle jeune femme avec de longs cheveux noirs. Une goule me bouscula dans le dos et je me retournai. Elle s'excusa et je ris en lui disant que ça n'était pas grave. Je me tournai de nouveau vers la noiraude, et constatai avec surprise qu'elle était en train de me fixer. Je la regardai, impressionnée par son joli visage. Cependant, je n'oubliai pas que c'était elle qui avait bousillé mon escapade, et ce même si ça n'avait pas été intentionnel. J'avais attendu toute l'après-midi pour rien ! Je lui jetai un regard l'air de dire : _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_ Je savais que c'était idiot, mais je ne la portais déjà pas dans mon cœur ! Flashy se plaça devant elle, rompant notre contact visuel. J'allais à la rencontre de Vito, l'italien qui se trouvait aux cuisines. Il avait l'air très gentil, et son accent était rigolo. Je croisai mes bras sur le rebord du pseudo bar.

« Coucou Vito, pas trop débordé ?

Il releva la tête.

\- Ah bella ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ca va.

\- Et bien comme tu le vois je n'ai pas arrêté de la journée ! Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à m'octroyer une pause.

\- Tu as bien raison !

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière moi et lissa sa moustache.

\- Bon, je te laisse, je vais finir ce que j'ai à faire.

\- Oh ! Très bien ! lui répondis-je, un peu déçue.

\- On se reparle après bella, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui souris et me retournai, m'adossant contre le bar. J'effleurai quelqu'un dans ce même mouvement et relevai la tête, car la personne était un peu plus grande que moi.

\- Oups ! Pard-

Je m'arrêtai subitement. Mon regard plongea dans de grands yeux noirs entourés de longs cils encore plus sombres. Le visage de la chef de l'organisation ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Je reculai si rapidement que ce qui m'entourait devint flou un bref instant. Un éclair de surprise traversa les yeux la goule qui me faisait face, puis elle prit un air lasse.

\- Tu es la nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? Je me présente, je suis la chef de Polly. Tu peux m'appeler Gin.

\- Gin… soufflai-je.

Ses joues se tintèrent d'un léger rose durant un quart de seconde, si bien que je crus avoir mal vu. Elle se racla la gorge et continua :

\- J'aimerai qu'on discute dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille. Tu veux bien me suivre ?

\- Oui bien sûr, d'accord » répondis-je, un peu étonnée.

Qu'allait-elle me demander ? Je me doutais qu'un petit interrogatoire sur ma vie allait avoir lieu à un moment ou à un autre. Ça devait être ça. Je la suivis dans une 'maison' un peu plus grande que les autres. Elle ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer en premier, puis elle la referma derrière elle. Je me trouvai dans une pièce assez spacieuse : une très grande table ovale se trouvait au centre, et une douzaine de chaises avaient été disposées tout autour. Trois ou quatre étagères étaient placées ici et là, chacune encombrées de papiers divers. Des plans avaient été posés à plat sur la table, la recouvrant presque entièrement.

\- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi où tu veux, me proposa la goule.

Je m'installai sur la première chaise venue. La chef se mit en face de moi.

\- Bien, commençons. »

 **Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Je peux en avoir des nouvelles please ? La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder** _ **normalement**_ **.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Fuite partie 2

**Voici le chapitre 9 ! Merci de me suivre ! J'en suis bientôt au 10** **ème** **… yes ! Un grand pas pour l'humanité ! Enfin bref profitez bien, et bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez… Pourrai-je avoir quelques retours ? Je vous assure que ça ne vous prendra pas une grande partie de votre temps !**

* * *

« Je t'en prie, assieds-toi où tu veux, me proposa la goule.

Je m'installai sur la première chaise venue. La chef se mit en face de moi.

\- Bien, commençons. »

Gin me posa tout d'abord les mêmes questions que Flashy, c'est-à-dire mon âge, d'où je venais, si j'étais allée à l'école et dans quelles circonstances mes parents étaient morts. Elle parlait d'un ton détaché et ennuyé, comme si ce petit interrogatoire était une routine. Quant à moi je m'étais installée le dos bien droit sur ma chaise, attentive à chacune des paroles de la chef. Je ne voulais commettre aucune bourde et veillais à ce que ma petite histoire paraisse la plus logique possible. L'ambiance présente dans la pièce était étrange, pas gênante mais plus … inconfortable. A chaque regard de Gin j'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de lire jusqu'au plus profond de mon être, d'une manière presque déplacée même par rapport au contexte. Je savais bien que je représentais une menace potentielle, mais tout de même ! Une aura de domination entourait la goule, je la sentais tellement que je pouvais presque la voir, si ce n'est la toucher du bout des doigts. C'était un peu intimidant, mais en tant que grande effrontée que j'étais je décidai de ne pas dévier le regard et la fixai droit dans les yeux. Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres, mais si léger que je n'étais pas certaine que ça en soit un. Elle s'affala ensuite contre le dossier de sa chaise, et s'empara d'une feuille de papier vert clair où quelques mots avaient été gribouillés. Le silence prit place pendant que Gin lisait la feuille avec une mine pensive en mordillant la peau de son pouce. Je me laissai moi aussi aller sur ma chaise et contemplai le plafond. Gin… Un nouveau prénom dans mon répertoire. Jusqu'ici je connaissais le cuisinier Vito, mes voisins de chambre la petite Akina et Haku, la goule aux cheveux blancs. Oh ! Et il y avait aussi la jeune Hikari, que j'avais sauvé de la noyade. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Gin, toujours plongée dans son bout de papier. Je poussai un profond soupir, un peu plus bruyant que je ne l'avais souhaité d'ailleurs, et continuai mon étude du plafond.

« Alors comme ça il paraît que tu es plutôt douée en combat, intervint la chef.

Je sursautai et la regardai, tout en reprenant ma posture bien droite.

\- Ah ? fis-je avec désinvolture.

Elle me jeta un bref regard par-dessous ses longs cils.

\- Et je peux savoir où est-ce que tu as appris tout ça ?

\- Par 'tout ça' vous voulez dire –

\- Tes techniques oui, me coupa-t-elle en soupirant. Qui t'as enseigné à te battre etcetera.

Je pinçai les lèvres, vexée. On aurait dit qu'elle me prenait pour une idiote. Déjà que je ne l'appréciais pas particulièrement à cause de ma tentative de fuite tombée à l'eau, mais si en plus elle adoptait un tel comportement…

\- Mon père, répondis-je d'un ton froid.

\- Tu peux développer ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est tout ce qu'i dire, dis-je, glaciale.

Elle redressa subitement la tête et la rebaissa tout aussi vite. Tant mieux. Elle avait peut-être compris qu'il ne fallait pas me prendre à la légère, je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser faire moi ! Je mis ma jambe droite par-dessus ma jambe gauche, croisai les bras et tournai la tête, regardant Gin du coin de l'œil. Elle s'était replongée dans sa feuille de papier, mais je vis qu'elle avait les yeux dans le vague. A quoi pouvait-elle penser ? Elle semblait rêvasser. Je regardai discrètement dans la pièce à la recherche d'une éventuelle horloge, sans succès.

\- Tu étais à quelle école ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Je n'avais pas trouvé d'idée pour ce point-là alors… Autant faire la gamine entêtée. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur ma réponse.

\- En quelle section ?

\- Scientifique.

\- Et… tu aimes ce que tu fais en cours ?

\- Heu… oui, ça va.

Ou voulait-elle en venir ?

\- Quelle est ta matière préférée ?

J'allai demander en quoi ça lui importait mais me retins.

\- La svt je pense, sciences et vie de la terre.

Elle sembla ne trouver aucun intérêt particulier à ma réponse. Comme pour tout le reste d'ailleurs. Elle pouvait au moins faire semblant !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouais… Les cellules, l'étude du corps humain tout ça, c'est mon truc.

Elle gribouilla quelques mots sur sa feuille. Elle s'ennuyait au point de me poser ce genre de question ?! Je ne comptais pas traîner toute la soirée ici, j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire !

\- En dehors des cours tu as des passions ?

Elle se fichait de moi ?

\- Pardon ? fis-je brusquement.

\- Quelles sont les choses que tu aimes ? Tu pratiques des activités ?

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez et inspirai un grand coup. Elle ne le vit pas, trop absorbée dans la contemplation de son stylo. Je remarquai d'ailleurs ses paupières se fermer légèrement.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?! En quoi c'est censé faire avancer quoi que ce soit de connaître ce genre de trucs futiles ?!

Ses paupières se soulevèrent complètement. Au moins elle était bien réveillée maintenant, et je pouvais être sûre d'avoir toute son attention. Les bras toujours croisés, je tapai mon index sur ma chemise, et pinçai les lèvres davantage. Je ne devais pas traîner.

\- Alors ? dis-je avec irritation.

Elle me jeta un regard noir et serra sa mâchoire. Je dû l'avouer, elle faisait un peur et ses yeux perçants me figèrent. J'arrêtai de taper du pied sans m'en rendre compte. Elle posa avec délicatesse le papier vert sur la table ovale ainsi que le stylo. La lenteur de ses mouvements me donna l'impression d'être un avertissement, voire une menace muette. Reprenant mes esprits, je me levai de la chaise.

\- Tu as raison, murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix s'était faite froide, mais je remarquai également une pointe de déception.

\- J'attendais simplement quelque chose, sans vraiment y croire à vrai dire…

Elle avait prononcé ces mots faiblement, comme une pensée pour elle-même. Son ton mélancolique fendilla ma carapace. Je la vis contempler ses doigts et afficher un pauvre sourire triste, qu'elle tenta de dissimuler tant bien que mal. J'expirai un long coup.

\- Bon.

Je me rassis, croisai les jambes, posai mon coude sur mon genou et affalai ma joue dans ma main. Je n'étais pas sans cœur non plus ! Elle avait intérêt à ne pas jouer la comédie par contre.

\- J'aime le jus d'abricot, faire des châteaux de sable même si c'est plus de mon âge, j'aime les oiseaux et lire des romans policiers. Ah ! Et j'adore courir et m'allonger pendant des heures à regarder le ciel en pensant à tout et à rien ! énumérai-je. Voilà je crois que c'est tout.

Je me relevai, prête à me diriger vers la porte, bien que ça ne soit pas une attitude convenable à adopter. A la place je m'arrêtai juste à côté de Gin et me penchai vers elle en souriant.

\- Ben voilà je t'ai tout dit, pas la peine de paraître aussi triste !

Elle tendit son visage vers moi. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et sa jolie bouche était entrouverte. Je me remis droite, gênée par notre soudaine proximité. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

\- U-un problème ? bégayai-je.

\- Non. Aucun, répondit-elle d'un ton étrangement neutre.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'arrivais pas à la comprendre.

\- Je…je peux sortir maintenant ?

Elle fit un vague geste de la main.

\- Tu peux y aller oui. »

Elle avait repris ce ton indifférent qui avait déjà le don de m'agacer. N'ajoutant rien de plus, je tournai les talons et sortis, refermant la porte derrière moi – si ce n'est la claquer. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile, j'ai un assez mauvais caractère. Je me demandai d'ailleurs comment ce changement chez moi avait pu être aussi important. Quelques années auparavant j'étais un véritable bisounours qui laissait tout couler sans rien dire. Une véritable petite idiote voyant la vie en rose. Une petite idiote bien naïve. Je soupirai, et mes pensées se tournèrent vers Gin. Je la pensais plus dure comme personne, sombre, déterminée et indifférente. Elle m'avait surprise avec son petit sourire triste et ses grands yeux noirs remplis de plusieurs sentiments entremêlés. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça. Je décidai de la sortir de ma tête, car je devais maintenant penser à quelque chose de plus important, bien plus important : rentrer à la maison. Une bonne demi-heure s'était écoulée, il allait être vingt heures. La salle s'était remplie, tous ceux qui étaient dehors devaient être rentrés, hormis les gardes. Il me semblait même que nous étions bien plus que cent-quarante et un ! Je fermai les yeux et inspirai lentement par le nez. _C'est le moment Toto. Il faut y aller maintenant._ Je rouvris mes paupières, jetai un coup d'œil à droite. Flashy était occupé, parfait. Je m'éclipsai derrière les bâtiments et me rendis à ma chambre. J'ouvris doucement la porte et, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, je me dirigeai à ma table de nuit sans allumer la lumière. Je m'emparai de mon masque et le gardai à la main sans le mettre. Je sortis ensuite de la pièce et longeai les chambres jusqu'à l'échelle. Je passai devant quelques goules qui ne firent pas attention à moi puis je grimpai rapidement les barreaux en métal. Je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir la trappe, quelqu'un le fit pour moi. La goule s'effaça pour me laisser sortir, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et s'engouffra dans le trou. Il restait encore trois ou quatre personnes qui discutaient, mon arrivée ne passa donc pas inaperçue. Je faillis prendre le prétexte de leur demander une cigarette mais me retins à temps. Je ne savais pas si les goules fumaient, après tout qui sait ? Peut-être le tabac avait pour elles un goût aussi mauvais que la nourriture humaine ? Elles me fixèrent du coin de l'œil. Mon cœur se mit à pulser de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, je sentis mes mains devenir moites et le haut de mon dos se couvrir d'une fine pellicule de transpiration froide. Je savais que j'étais plus forte qu'elles, que je pouvais _normalement_ les battre et m'en sortir indemne. Je serrai les poings. Elles n'avaient pas l'air très puissantes. Mon ventre se noua à m'en faire mal, et je déglutis. _Tout ira bien._ Avais-je vraiment besoin de me battre ? _Tout ira très bien._ Cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ? _Je vais rentrer à la maison et voir ma famille._ Mais comment, _comment_ pouvais-je être certaine que ça allait bien se passer ? Que j'étais toujours aussi rapide ? Toujours aussi forte ? Et si, par miracle, je les mettais KO, ça allait me retomber dessus ensuite non ? Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un qui frappe ceux qui sont censés être ses alliés ? Cela devait sans doute se lire sur mon visage que j'étais en pleins stress, car l'une des goules, un homme, s'avança vers moi.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Ou-oui, arrivai-je à formuler en affichant un sourire crispé.

J'étudiai la musculature évidente de ses bras. Dans quelle merde m'étais-je fourrée ? Il baissa la tête, remarqua mon masque pendu à mes doigts et arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu comptes aller quelque part ?

Tout mon corps se tendit, me hurlant de déguerpir. Je serrai les dents et fis quelques pas lentement en direction de la sortie du bâtiment.

\- A vrai dire oui.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre je pris mes jambes à mon cou. J'entendis l'homme s'exclamer :

\- Bah, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Et un autre répondre.

\- C'est la nouvelle, abruti ! »

Je ne discernai pas la suite car le vent sifflait à mes oreilles aussi fort qu'un ouragan. Le contour des immeubles et des entrepôts était flou, je ne savais moi-même pas où j'allais, je suivais simplement la route. Ce dont je me souvenais c'était que le centre-ville était de ce côté car nous étions arrivés d'ici hier, mais sinon… le coin m'était totalement inconnu ! Je mis mon masque, ne voulant qu'il m'encombre les mains au cas où un problème surgissait. Je me tournai en gardant la cadence, vérifiant si j'avais des poursuivants. J'en distinguai au moins trois mais ils étaient assez loin, et il y en avait sans doute d'autres sur les toits. Etrange, je me pensais plus rapide que ça. C'est alors qu'une goule apparut au bout de la rue, droit devant moi. Elle était grande, enveloppée dans un très long manteau bleu nuit. La faible lumière d'un lampadaire faisait apparaître des reflets roux dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, il s'agissait d'une goule mâle. Il portait également un masque plutôt sombre, kaki me semblait-t-il, avec des petites cornes. Je ne m'arrêtai pas, je continuai à foncer tout droit sur lui à toute allure. Je pensais pouvoir l'esquiver au dernier moment, comme avec Baniss, mais je me trompais. Je pris peur devant cette grande goule mystérieuse et entrepris mon virage un peu plus tôt que prévu. Beaucoup plus tôt à vrai dire. L'homme était immobile, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce que je change de direction pour le contourner. A ce moment-là il plongea sur le côté à une vitesse prodigieuse, se projetant dans les airs. J'eus le temps de le voir venir, mais je ne pus l'esquiver : la peur ralentissait mes gestes, j'étais comme enracinée au sol. La goule planta sa main dans le sol et tourna sur elle-même. Elle me frappa de sa jambe dans le ventre, ce qui m'envoya contre un mur. Mon dos fouetta le ciment, ce qui me coupa la respiration. Je retombai à quatre pattes sur le bitume, haletante, tentant de reprendre mon souffle. J'avais la nausée au bord des lèvres, mon ventre et mon dos me faisait mal. Je crachai sur le sol. Purée, j'avais jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie ! Et pourquoi j'avais autant de mal à respirer ?! _Putain…_ Je serrai les dents, redressai ma tête et plantai le regard le plus haineux que j'avais en réserve dans celui de la goule mâle. Elle avait penché la tête et croisé les bras.

« C'est bon, tu es prête à rentrer maintenant ? fit-il innocemment.

Je sentis le processus de guérison faire effet, et la douleur s'estompa bientôt complètement.

\- Vas…te faire v-voir, grognai-je, bien que cela ait un peu trop ressemblé à un pauvre glapissement à mon goût.

L'homme soupira et se gratta la tête d'un air embêté. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à me frapper, même si j'étais une jeune fille qui plus est ! Il devait avoir l'habitude de faire mal aux autres. Il semblait totalement indifférent devant ma douleur. Je n'avais qu'une envie : mettre mon poing dans sa tronche. Je me mis debout, mon ventre me pinça légèrement une fois puis plus rien. Je toisai la goule avec méchanceté.

\- Tu sembles résistante, constata-t-elle. Tu as été bien entraînée hein ?

Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Qui t'envoie ?

Elle semblait être d'un certain niveau. Aucun doute, c'était quelqu'un de très puissant. Cette saleté, j'avais presque envie de lui rendre son coup. Je savais que je paraissais on ne peut plus suspecte, et le fait que je sois pourchassée était sans doute normal. Mais c'était exagéré de me frapper aussi fort. Je reniflai avec dédain.

\- Je n'ai été envoyée par personne.

Je laissai mes bras retomber le long de mon corps et levai le menton avec détermination.

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre qui que ce soit, je suis mon propre chef.

Je me penchai un peu en avant. Je n'avais plus peur, je voulais simplement passer.

\- J'ai quelque chose que je dois faire, des personnes que je dois revoir à tout prix. Alors maintenant je vais partir, que tu le veuilles ou non.

J'entendis des personnes courir au loin. J'inspirai et j'expirai lentement, avec calme et concentration. Je m'apprêtai à partir en courant lorsque la goule bondit, les bras droit devant. Le temps se ralentit autour de moi, comme hier sur le pont lorsque l'organisation Polly avait attaqué le docteur Kano. Je me déplaçai d'un pas sur ma gauche pour éviter la goule, puis j'attrapai son poignet et le tirai vers le sol pour la faire tomber. Je m'assis ensuite sur son dos, lui tordant le bras de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger sans que ça la fasse mal. Je sentis son corps se figer de surprise. Cela devait sans doute faire un petit bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas été envoyée au tapis. Je m'approchai de son oreille.

\- Je pars, ne me suis pas.

Puis j'ajoutai, hésitante :

\- Mais je vais revenir, c'est une promesse.

Je restai trois ou quatre secondes penchée vers lui. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais. Une réponse peut-être ? J'allai me relever quand il entrouvrit les lèvres.

\- Je m'appelle Kon.

Je plissai les yeux.

\- Hide.

Je le relâchai subitement et m'élançai sur la route au quart de tour. Les bruits de pas qui s'étaient considérablement rapprochés s'estompèrent, puis stoppèrent soudainement. Ils ne me suivaient plus, ou bien ils étaient trop loin pour que je les entende. J'étais beaucoup trop rapide, je le sentais. Plus vite. _Plus vite._

\- Plus vite ! » m'exclamai-je.

Je forçai mes jambes à se mouvoir à leur vitesse maximale. La rapidité me rendit euphorique. Je n'avais jamais été aussi véloce. A ce stade je serai rentrée à la maison dans peu de temps. Enfin bientôt chez moi. Plus d'obstacle.

* * *

 **Voilà chapitre terminé. Des avis ? (J'ai l'impression de parler toute seeuuule (ne pas dire que ce n'est pas qu'une impression merci !))…**


	10. Chapter 10 - Retour

**Me revoilà, je suis vivante oui oui… Je vous préviens qu'il va y avoir un petit bloc vers la fin de ce chapitre, mais faîtes un petit effort pour le lire ! (autre que celui juste ci-dessous) Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

Dorénavant plus rien ne pourrait se mettre en travers de mon chemin jusqu'à ce que je sois rentrée chez moi, à la maison. Je courais aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient, il n'y avait aucun moyen que l'on puisse me rattraper, et encore moins m'arrêter. Le pont sur lequel j'avais rencontré et combattu l'organisation Polly apparut au loin, et je l'atteins bientôt.

« Qu'est-ce que – »

Je distinguai un attroupement vers le centre du pont, un nombre assez important d'individus vêtus de noir y étaient regroupés. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute du CCG et de la police, car je vis également des lumières rouges et bleues qui clignotaient dans la nuit. Je m'approchai lentement, sans oublier de cacher mon masque sous ma chemise de cours, contre mon flanc. Curieuse, je passai sous les barrières qui bloquaient la circulation, mais n'empêchait pas les gens de passer en-dessous, tout comme moi. Je me faufilai à travers les quelques personnes qui tentaient elles aussi de voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Il fallait que je récolte quelques informations. Le docteur Kano était-il en vie ? Y avait-il le moindre survivant, le moindre témoin qui ait été susceptible de me reconnaître ? Et surtout, la police et les agents du CCG avaient-ils découvert ma présence à l'aide d'un indice ? Je ne sais pas moi, un cheveu ou autre… Comme dans les séries policières. Si le médecin avait survécu… ou la moindre personne qui fasse partie de son groupe, alors je serai forcée de me rendre au QG du CCG, et ainsi ils découvriraient que je suis défectueuse. Puis ils me tueraient, sans aucun doute. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de ma tempe. Je parvins jusqu'à la banderole jaune et noir qui indiquait la limite de la zone interdite, réservée aux professionnels. Un jeune flic agitait les bras en tentant vainement de nous boucher la vue et de nous éloigner.

« Reculez s'il vous plaît, reculez ! s'exclama-t-il sans succès.

Mais les gens ont une curiosité insatiable, et ils se pressaient vers la scène de crime. Je me collai contre la banderole et interpelai l'agent de police.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, excusez-moi !

Il se tourna vers moi, à bout de nerf. Il était plus jeune que je ne le pensais, vingt-quatre ans maximum.

\- Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ici ?

\- Une attaque de goule massive, que voulez-vous que ça soit d'autre, grogna-t-il.

Il ne semblait pas très avenant, je décidai alors de jouer la carte de séduction et posai une main sur sa manche.

\- Ca doit être dur pour vous, j'espère que vous ne restez pas là toute la nuit ?

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur ma main et il se racla la gorge.

\- A ce rythme-là une bonne partie en tout cas !

\- Vous faîtes un métier difficile, vous avez beaucoup de courage !

Je lui souris, sourire qu'il me rendit et son regard se troubla légèrement.

\- C'est vrai que c'est assez dur parfois, mais je m'en sors. Après tout c'est moi qui ai choisi de m'orienter dans la police !

J'eus un petit rire. _Parfait Toto, maintenant viens-en au but._

\- Oui c'est sûr, et tant mieux si cela vous plaît !

Puis j'ajoutai innocemment :

\- J'espère qu'il y a eu des survivants…

Il repoussa une personne qui était trop proche de la limite à son goût, puis son regard s'assombrit.

\- Nous n'avons découvert aucun cadavre de goule, il semblerait qu'elles aient toutes survécu, ou bien peut-être que leurs corps ont été emportés par leurs semblables… nous ne savons pas encore. Plusieurs hommes du CCG ont en tout cas été retrouvés morts.

Ses poings se serrèrent.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit toujours se faire complètement massacrer ? Ces monstres ne méritent pas une telle force, cracha-t-il en fronçant le nez.

\- Heu… oui, vous avez raison !

Je me grattai le bout du nez et pinçai les lèvres.

\- Et il y avait des personnes de haut rang dans ce massacre ?

\- Vous voulez parler de ces monstres ou des humains ? me demanda-t-il, puis il ajouta avant que je ne puisse répondre : quoi qu'il en soit il y avait des goules de rang S c'est certain. Quant aux agents du CCG, ils étaient tous d'un niveau plutôt élevé d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Il me semble également avoir entendu parler d'une Madame Mukai, elle ne serait pas vraiment réputée dans le public, elle est surtout connue dans son milieu.

 _Et le docteur Kano ?_

\- Et personne d'autre ?

Il fit une moue embêtée.

\- Désolé, je n'ai fait qu'écouter les conversations, je n'ai pas encore grappillé suffisamment d'échelons pour m'approcher davantage des détails.

Puis il se tapota la poitrine.

\- Mais ça ne saurait tarder !

Je décidai de couper court à la conversation, comprenant que je n'obtiendrai rien de plus de sa part.

\- Bon et bien merci, et excusez-moi d'avoir un peu abusé de votre temps.

\- Pas de problème, me sourit-il.

Il me tendit une main, que je serrai.

\- Yukihide, se présenta-t-il.

J'eus un instant d'hésitation.

\- Michiko.

Je lâchai sa main fraîche, en contraste avec la mienne que je sentais brûlante. Sans doute à cause du froid.

\- Bon. Bonne soirée alors, et bonne continuation.

Il eut l'air déçu.

\- Vous aussi, et faites attention en rentrant ! Les rues ne sont pas toujours sûres.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mystérieux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je sais me débrouiller.

J'allai m'éloigner quand il me retint par le poignet.

\- Attendez !

Je fis volte-face et ramenai mon bras contre moi en fronçant les sourcils. Il se gratta la tête.

\- Si vous comptiez traverser ce pont, je peux essayer de vous faire passer si vous voulez.

J'ouvris grand les yeux. _Sérieusement ?_ Voilà qu'il s'accrochait maintenant, mon petit jeu avait trop bien marché, étonnant… Enfin, ça m'arrangeait bien.

\- Oh, et bien d'accord, merci beaucoup !

Je lui offris un magnifique sourire chaleureux, et je remarquai une petite étincelle s'allumer dans ses yeux gris. Il me fit signe de me diriger vers le bord du pont, et une fois que ce fut fait il me souleva discrètement la banderole. Je le vis jeter un court regard inquiet en direction des quelques personnes qui se tordaient le cou pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose à travers les voitures de police qui étaient garées.

\- Ça va aller pour vous si vous abandonnez votre travail un instant ? demandai-je.

\- Oui pas de soucis, je vais faire vite.

Il me fit longer la barrière du pont, derrière les véhicules, de manière à ce qu'on me remarque le moins possible et que je ne vois pas la scène de crime. Je distinguai tout de même quelques taches de sang, et je détournai rapidement les yeux.

\- C'est assez terrible ce qu'il s'est passé ici, un véritable bain de sang, chuchota-t-il. Heureusement que tu ne vois pas ça.

S'il savait…

\- C'est assez courant de nos jours, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

\- Tu dois avoir raison…

Nous arrivâmes de l'autre côté du massacre, à la seconde limite. Je passai en-dessous de la banderole.

\- Et bien voilà, te voici arrivée.

Je sentis de nouveau une pointe de déception dans sa voix, et j'eus presque un léger remord de m'être servie de lui. Je baissai les yeux.

\- Merci encore.

\- Ce n'est rien voyons, ce n'est rien.

Je respirai un grand coup puis me détournai en agitant la main.

\- Au revoir, et courage !

\- Bonne soirée ! »

Je m'éloignai rapidement, serrant toujours mon masque sous mon tee-shirt et sans jeter un seul autre regard au policier. Je m'en étais bien tirée. En revanche je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle du docteur Kano, ce qui m'effraya. Je ne voulais pas être pourchassée le restant de mes jours pour je-ne-sais quelle expérience douteuse. Je marchais avec énergie, jetant fréquemment des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche je devais peut-être avoir l'air un peu suspecte, mais cela m'importait peu. Je jonglai entre les rues, qui étaient de moins en moins fréquentées et éclairées. Tout le chemin je me creusais la tête : qu'allai-je bien pouvoir raconter à mes parents qui justifie ma disparition durant un jour et une nuit ? Mais je ne trouvais aucune excuse potable, rien d'étonnant. J'arrêtai subitement de marcher. Et si je racontais tout à mes parents ? Non, non, mauvaise idée. Les goules étaient une véritable terreur, une menace omniprésente et oppressante. Elles n'attisaient que la haine, le dégoût et la tristesse. Moi-même je connaissais une personne dont un membre de sa famille avait mystérieusement disparu, et qui sans aucun doute avait été enlevé par une goule d'après les inspecteurs. Les goules étaient un fléau, le plus grand que connaisse notre monde. J'avais tout de même une certaine tolérance, car je savais qu'elles n'avaient jamais choisi de naître ainsi, et auraient sans doute préféré être humaines. Mais les massacres, les meurtres qu'elles commettaient étaient parfois tellement atroces, de simples innocents, même des enfants ! Une partie d'entre elles et j'ignorais à quel point, nous considéraient, nous les humains, comme du bétail. Je déglutis. Je n'étais plus vraiment humaine maintenant. Au fur et à mesure que je m'approchai de chez moi j'avais l'impression que le froid se faisait plus cinglant, plus violent contre ma peau. Je stoppai devant le portillon vert foncé. Le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine, je pris mon courage à deux mains et le poussai, puis grimpai les marches et frappai trois coups secs contre la porte. J'entendais des éclats de voix, ma mère criant contre ma petite sœur Saki et mon petit frère Michio pour qu'ils aillent se coucher. Ignorant son ordre, mon très cher frangin couru à la porte et m'ouvrit. Il ouvrit alors des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Ohlalalala, je te laisse gérer ça maman.

Il fit trois pas en arrière, me jaugea étrangement puis me sauta dans les bras. Je ris de manière forcée : j'attendais principalement de voir la réaction de mes parents. Michio me frotta les cheveux avec vigueur de ses deux petites mains, me décoiffant complètement.

\- Nan mais t'étais passée où toi ?!

\- Haha, désolée désolée, mais je suis rentrée maintenant.

J'entendis des pas s'approcher, ma mère, mon père, et ma petite sœur. Quand cette dernière me vit elle me sauta également dans les bras.

\- Toto ! s'écria-t-elle.

Je la serrai fort puis la relâchai rapidement. Je levai timidement les yeux vers mes parents. Ma maman avait les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder, et mon père s'approcha de moi. Il me fit une longue étreinte, à laquelle ma mère se joignit. Puis ils s'écartèrent et ma mère prit la parole, la voix tremblotante :

\- Mais où est-ce que tu étais passée ?! Nous avons appelé la police, tes professeurs, même certains de tes camarades et –

\- J'ai fugué, la coupai-je.

Ehh oui, je n'avais pas eu le choix. Je baissai la tête. Je ne voulais pas entendre son sermon, même si j'allai sans doute y avoir droit.

\- Je… je sais que ce que j'ai fait est mal d'accord ? Je ne recommencerai plus. J'ai juste senti ce besoin de… partir, et je l'ai fait sur un coup de tête. Je… regrette. Pardon…

Il y eut un silence pesant. Très pesant. Mon père se racla la gorge.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à dire Shizuyo. Toto, tu vas être punie bien sûr, c'est inévitable, me fit-il ensuite remarquer.

\- Je sais, grommelai-je.

\- Tu…, commença maman. Mais où est-ce que tu étais allée ?!

Je la fixai, interdite. Où étais-je allée ?

\- D-dans un hôtel, pas très loin de la grande place.

Elle croisa les bras, et je la vis avaler difficilement sa salive.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit plus de sortie.

Soit dit en passant je ne sortais plus depuis déjà quelques temps. Elle continua :

\- Plus de télé, d'argent de poche.

Je vis mon père soupirer discrètement.

\- Et je veux que tu rentres directement après les cours, il n'est plus question que tu traînes.

\- D'accord.

Ce n'était pas des punitions qui m'embêtaient plus que ça. Je gardai la tête baissée. Je sentis les bras chauds de ma maman m'entourer.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Jamais.

Je ne voyais pas son visage mais je savais qu'elle pleurait, et j'en avais envie aussi. J'avais envie de lui dire : _Je n'ai pas fugué, maman. Le docteur Kano et mon ancienne infirmière Mlle Mukai sont des fous. Ils m'ont transformée en goule, puis ils se sont fait tués par celles-ci. J'ai été embarquée dans une organisation dont je me suis échappée, mais où je serai forcée de retourner car je suis devenue un monstre._ J'avais envie de tout balancer, comme ça. Mais je me retins. Le moment était mal choisi, je devais réfléchir, et si je choisissais de tout raconter à mes parents ça serait plus tard, une fois qu'ils se seraient remis de ma fugue.

\- Je te le promets maman.

Je croisai les doigts, car cela allait sans doute se reproduire. Elle renifla.

\- Bon, va te coucher maintenant, tu dois être fatiguée.

\- Un peu oui, mentis-je.

A vrai dire je ne ressentais pas une seule once de fatigue, je n'avais au contraire qu'une envie : me défouler, courir. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent je peux l'assurer, j'avais habituellement besoin de mes neuf heures de sommeil quotidiennes.

\- File alors » me dit-elle.

Je lançai un bonne nuit timide général, puis montai rapidement dans ma chambre, ne supportant plus ces regards où se mêlaient soulagement, anxiété et colère. J'avais déjà suffisamment de sentiments contradictoires qui tournoyaient en moi pour en plus devoir en supporter d'autres. Une fois dans ma chambre je regardai la fenêtre, interdite. J'avais bien envie de faire un petit footing… Bien évidemment je ne m'y risquerai jamais, j'avais suffisamment fait de frayeur à ma famille comme ça. Ma mère avait pu sembler assez 'cool', mais je savais qu'elle serait stricte dans les jours à venir.

Je pris une bonne douche avant d'aller au lit, m'essuyai avec ma serviette verte, me séchai les cheveux et enfilai mon pyjama. Mon ventre se serra quand je pensai à l'école demain, j'étais assez pessimiste quant à la réaction de mes camarades. Quelle plaie ! Et ça n'arrivait qu'à moi bien évidemment. Pour ne rien rattraper j'avais un contrôle de mathématique, mon point fort, que je n'avais cependant absolument pas révisé au vu des récents événements. Je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit, mon cahier de cours bien en évidence sur la couette. Voici mon programme nocturne, car pas question de dormir, je savais très bien vu mon excitation que je n'arriverai pas à fermer l'œil. Cette nuit : révision.

* * *

 **Fin de ce dixième chapitre. J'ai mis un peu de temps à le commencer, car le mutisme de mes lecteurs/lectrices ne m'a pas incité à me dépêcher… désolée… mais zéro commentaire au bout de dix chapitres ça rend un peu triste…(beaucoup).**

 **Voili voilou ! Sinon pour me faire un peu de pub je suis en train d'écrire un One shot sur One piece (Robin et Chopper, sans romance attention ! Amitié), et un 'long' – à mon goût – one shot sur Shingeki no kyojin (Eren x Levi, un couple magnifique…).**

 **Merci de continuer à me suivre pour les lecteurs qui ont tenu le coup jusqu'à ce dixième chapitre !**


	11. Chapter 11 - Azamie et souvenirs

**Onzième chapitre ! Un grand merci à** **Shuneki3 pour le commentaire ! Ça m'a fait tellement plaisir, j'en rêverai presque la nuit ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

 **Encore un petit effort à faire pour le petit bloc en début de chapitre… Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je connaissais parfaitement mon contrôle de maths. Parfaitement. Mon esprit avait beau s'être tourné plusieurs fois vers des pensées plus sombres, j'étais parvenue à assimiler des connaissances plus que correctes. Il faut dire que j'avais passé pratiquement toute la nuit le nez dans mon cahier, et ce sans ressentir de fatigue. Je soupçonnai immédiatement l'expérience qui avait été menée sur moi il y a de cela trois jours. Qu'est-ce que le docteur Kano et Mlle Mukai avaient bien pu fabriquer avec mon corps ? Je l'accorde, dis comme ça, cela sonnait un peu étrange… Je montai ma main devant mes yeux, la tournai, la dirigeai face au soleil comme pour essayer de distinguer à travers ma peau. Un manteau commença à effleurer ma veste, me prenant totalement par surprise, et le temps ralentit… Je pris conscience de ce qui se déroulait autour de moi. Un homme d'un certain âge, portant des petites lunettes rondes, un chapeau melon et un long manteau noir se trouvait à ma gauche. Il lisait un journal, mais je ne m'attardai pas dessus. La partie supérieure de son bras, juste en-dessous de son épaule, m'avait touchée, et si je ne m'écartais pas à temps nous allions nous bousculer assez violemment. Je reculai d'un pas pour accompagner son mouvement, puis me tournai d'un quart sur la gauche pour le laisser passer. Le vieil homme semblait plongé dans son journal, il ne remarqua même pas ma présence, et encore moins ce qui venait de se dérouler. Je repartis d'un pas léger pour le lycée, direction la salle de maths ! J'avais beau ne pas aimer cette matière et ne pas la trouver digne d'intérêt à partir d'un certain point, mes capacités en avaient décidé autrement, et je parvenais toujours à me débrouiller.

Au bout d'une douzaine de minutes je parvins devant les grilles de la cour, et pour une des rares fois je n'eus pas à courir, n'étant pas en retard. Un rayon de soleil se déposa sur ma joue, et je fermai un instant les yeux de bien-être en sentant crépiter la douce chaleur sur mon visage. Bien ! Aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée.

Ce n'était pas une bonne journée. Vraiment pas. Absolument pas. Pour commencer j'étais arrivée devant la salle de classe, et ma très chère professeur de mathématiques était venue aux nouvelles, ensuite j'étais allée m'asseoir à ma place devant mon contrôle. Je sentais le regard de chacun de mes camarades braqué sur moi, ce qui m'empêcha de me concentrer entièrement. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge : sept minutes s'étaient écoulées. Je respirai profondément, fis abstraction de toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de moi puis me plongeai dans la rédaction de mon contrôle de maths. Je terminai une dizaine de minutes avant les autres, comme souvent, et la professeur me donna le droit de sortir. Je me ruai dans la cours, passai devant les terrains de tennis et compagnie, pour aller m'asseoir derrière le local de sport.

Personne ne venait là, sans doute que les élèves ne connaissaient pas l'existence de ce lieu. Il fallait passer sous une large branche d'arbre, et cette cachette ne pouvait contenir que trois personnes assises, et encore… On ne pouvait pas me voir : le local et deux arbres me cachaient de la cour, et la haie me protégeait des regards de la rue en parallèle. Je sortis mon briquet et un paquet de Marlboro, sélectionnai une cigarette et l'allumai. Je ressentais le besoin de fumer dans mes moments d'anxiété, cela me venait de ma courte période de débauche, vers mes seize ans, lorsque j'en voulais au monde entier. A ce moment-là ma vie était en quelque sorte devenue un désastre. Je fermai les yeux et laissai doucement la fumée sortir de mon nez. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre en plastique vert pomme, ça allait être l'heure de partir. Je me levai sans grande conviction et pris le chemin du retour direction le cours d'anglais. Azamie, comme pour tous les cours, serait de nouveau à la place derrière la mienne, et je serai gênée de sentir son regard et ses pensées se tourner vers moi. Je redoutai cette heure de cours, ainsi que celles de la journée entière. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas venue me parler, je n'arriverai pas à rester tranquille. Une petite voix idiote me susurra : _Et pourquoi_ _ça ne serait pas toi qui irais lui parler ?_ Je pris un air sérieux, et d'un pas décidé me rendis dans ma salle cours.

« Azamie !

Je posai mon sac sur son pupitre, la faisant sursauter. Elle releva ses grands yeux noisette vers moi, intimidée, me regardant de sous ses cils, et sa bouche se pinça en une fine ligne mince. Dieu, qu'elle était mignonne.

\- Ou-oui ?

Je respirai un grand coup.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour la dernière fois, je ne me sentais pas bien, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Elle gratta le bois du bord de la table avec ses ongles et détourna les yeux.

\- Ce-c'est pas grave.

Elle faisait vraiment une drôle de tête. Je me penchai vers elle, interrogatrice.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur moi, puis se détournèrent tout aussi vite.

\- J'en suis sûre oui ! s'écria-t-elle, le visage écarlate et sa voix partant dans les aigües.

Je me reculai, perplexe. M'en voulait-elle encore ? Elle m'attrapa le poignet avant que je ne me retourne, et me le lâcha rapidement.

\- Je… Ce week-end, samedi soir, tu veux bien sortir avec moi et des amis ?

J'allai refuser poliment, mais quelque chose me retint. Je fixai Azamie, qui se tortillait toute gênée sur sa chaise, mon regard passant de sa bouche à ses doigts entortillés, puis à sa gorge… pour mon plus grand malheur. Je contemplai la marque de rougeur sur son cou, ainsi que la pulsation effrénée de son cœur sous sa peau, impressionnée. Son parfum parvint à mes narines, un doux mélange de pêche et d'abricot, qui me donna l'eau à la bouche. En vérité, ce fut surtout sa moue suppliante et ses yeux remplis d'espoir qui finirent par me convaincre stupidement.

\- D'accord, répondis-je simplement.

Elle redressa brusquement sa tête vers moi, sans voix. Il faut dire que c'était une première, je refusais toujours ses invitations habituellement.

\- Quoi ? Je veux dire : vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage, et si éblouissant que je du plisser les yeux.

\- Pas de blague hein ? Tu me poseras pas de lapin !

\- Je te le promets.

Son enthousiasme était contagieux, et je me surpris à être pressée de passer cette soirée en sa compagnie.

\- Et on ira –

Une voix retentit dans la classe, me coupant dans ma question.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Le cours va commencez, installez-vous s'il vous plaît ! » s'exclama le professeur d'anglais, un vieux bonhomme très énergique.

Je m'installai rapidement à ma place, car il n'était pas très réputé pour sa patience. Tout le long du cours je grattai soigneusement chaque mot de vocabulaire sur ma copie, que prononçait ou écrivait au tableau notre _teacher_. La deuxième heure se déroula de la même manière. Quand enfin midi sonna, je massai ma main endolorie puis rangeai mes affaire en prenant mon temps. Je replaçai ma chaise bien à sa place sous la table, et stoppai net devant la porte. Azamie était là, m'attendant avec ses deux amies – Honami et Sae. Elle me lança un timide :

« Tu viens ?

Je n'eus pas le courage de refuser. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Ça ne me ferait sans doute pas de mal d'élargir mon cercle social, et puis… Après cette série d'événements je préférais ne pas rester seule. En guise de réponse, j'acquiesçai.

\- Seulement si je peux manger mon sandwich, c'est-à-dire sans avoir à parler sans arrêt la bouche pleine.

Elle échangea un regard entendu avec ses amies.

\- Promis ! »

Ma remarque parut inutile finalement, car Azamie pouvait alimenter une conversation pour dix sans problème. Au bout d'un moment je sortis mon repas, et le reniflai discrètement à travers le papier aluminium. L'odeur était désagréable, mais supportable. Je préférai tout de même mener ma petite expérience plus tard quant au goût. J'avais regardé quelques émissions à la télévision sur les goules, et je savais qu'elles ne pouvaient pas supporter les aliments des humains. Je remis mon sandwich dans mon sac, de toute façon je n'avais pas faim – pour l'instant. Je redoutais d'ailleurs ce moment au plus haut point, me demandant ce que je ferai. J'avais bien entendu eu tout le loisir de réfléchir à la question, et j'avais eu une idée, qui n'était sans doute pas la meilleure évidemment, mais dans ce genre de situation y avait-il réellement une idée qui soit bonne ? J'en doutais.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? me demanda Sae.

C'était une grande rousse – de teinture – avec des cheveux ondulés, un grand cœur d'après le peu que je savais d'elle, et une irrévocable timide. Tout du moins comparé à Azamie, la pipelette du siècle. Sae pointa mon sac de son doigt.

\- Tu n'as pas faim ?

Prise sur le fait, j'agitai les mains en riant nerveusement.

\- Oh, non non. En fait j'ai beaucoup mangé ce matin et ça m'a complètement coupé l'appétit.

Elle sourit légèrement.

\- Je vois.

Les deux autres, qui n'avaient pas loupé une miette de notre petite conversation, se joignirent à nous.

\- Il faut que tu manges ! s'exclama Honami, une petite brunette, et la troisième pipelette du siècle – après mon petit frère Michio.

\- Elle a raison, renchérit Azamie. Tu risques d'avoir faim cette après-midi.

Elle me tendit son dessert, un joli beignet, affichant un petit sourire ainsi que toute la gentillesse du monde sur son visage. Mes yeux louchèrent sur la sucrerie : il était d'un beau doré, et saupoudré de sucre sur le dessus. Une véritable merveille. Cela me fit presque mal de refuser, et les deux mots fatidiques m'écorchèrent la bouche.

\- Non merci.

Le sourire d'Azamie s'agrandit, laissant apparaître ses dents blanches et une petite fossette à laquelle je n'avais pas fait attention auparavant. C'était mignon.

\- On aurait plutôt dit un 'oui', me fit-elle remarquer en rapprochant le beignet de ma bouche.

Elle devrait arrêter de parler de nourriture, car bien que je n'aie pas faim, j'étais un peu gourmande, et ça me donnait donc envie de manger. Je ne regardai pas le dessert qu'elle me mettait devant la figure, mais plutôt son visage à elle. J'eus un sourire en coin, et tendis la main vers sa joue sans la toucher.

\- Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais une petite fossette, c'est joli.

Je levai les sourcils innocemment et retirai ma main. Azamie, quant à elle, était devenue aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. J'eus une pensée fugace comme quoi j'aimais bien jouer avec elle, comme au chat et à la souris. _Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?_ Une prise de conscience me frappa de plein fouet : je m'amusais à faire le prédateur. Non, ce n'était pas exactement ça. _J'étais_ le prédateur. Mon amusement disparut dès que je vis l'expression d'Azamie : elle paraissait inquiète, et elle me regardait comme si elle ne me connaissait pas. En quelque sorte c'était le cas, je n'étais pas toujours moi-même depuis ma transformation, et je pouvais avoir un comportement étranger, qui ne me correspondait pas. Une parfaite bipolaire.

\- Merci. » répondit-elle.

Bien qu'elle ait toujours l'air un peu désemparée, son rouge aux joues avait disparu, et la conversation reprit son court normal. Azamie me jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil que j'eus du mal à interpréter, mais en tout cas ils semblaient interrogatifs. Nous retournâmes ensuite en cours : sciences, puis mathématiques, qui passèrent assez rapidement. Je sortis du lycée il était quinze heures. Sans faire attention à ce que ma mère m'avait dit, je ne rentrai pas directement à la maison et me rendis à la place dans un bar du centre-ville. Quand je dis centre-ville, je parle du centre dans toute sa signification et sa splendeur : lieu où se trouvaient cafés, pubs, boîtes de nuits, restaurants et magasins imbriqués les uns contre les autres, se chevauchant même pratiquement. J'entrai dans le Redstone, un bar que je connaissais bien pour l'avoir fréquenté plusieurs fois. Je m'étais promis il y a quelques temps de ne plus y retourner, mais j'en eu subitement assez de penser au passé. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis, et je devais cesser de me torturer avec tout ça. Je m'assis sur une chaise haute du bar, et commandai un café sous le regard surpris du serveur, que je connaissais, un grand mince à la peau matinée et aux cheveux teins en un blond très clair. Il pointa son index dans ma direction.

« Tu… tu es Toto non ?

Zut, il m'avait reconnue. Je ne me rappelai cependant plus de son prénom.

\- C'est bien moi.

Il se mit à rire.

\- Je reconnaitrai tes cheveux châtains-roux entre mille ! Et surtout tes yeux verts.

Il s'accouda sur le bar, l'air plus décontracté.

\- Alors comme ça tu ne traînes plus avec Daisuke et les autres mmh ?

\- Non en effet.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- J'ai simplement essayé de m'investir un peu plus dans ma vie 'professionnelle' et familiale.

Il eut un sourire satisfait.

\- Je comprends. J'espère que tu continues à t'amuser un peu quand même, ajouta-t-il en tendant le menton vers mon café. Ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment de boire ça.

Je détournai les yeux.

\- Il est trois heures de l'après-midi.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pouvait t'arrêter, remarqua-t-il, dubitatif.

\- Je… j'ai changé, ne sus-je pas trop quoi répondre.

Et je ne souhaitai d'ailleurs pas vraiment m'étendre sur le sujet. Il sembla le constater car il me fit un clin d'œil et dit :

\- Je vais te laisser tranquille ne t'inquiète pas. Ça a été sympa de te revoir, j'espère que tu viendras plus souvent.

\- Sans doute, marmonnai-je, évasive.

Je terminai mon café d'un trait et posai la tasse dans un petit claquement sonore. Mon interlocuteur avait penché la tête sur le côté, et me regardait comme s'il cherchait à me cerner.

\- Je passerai peut-être samedi soir, mais ce n'est vraiment pas sûr.

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Avec plaisir. Il y aura pas mal de monde, mais je parviendrai sûrement à te voir.

\- Ça marche.

Je me levai, farfouillai dans ma poche pour sortir de quoi payer. Il agita les deux mains.

\- Non c'est bon, laisse, c'est offert par la maison.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui oui, pas de soucis. »

Je le remerciai chaleureusement en bafouillant et partis. J'avais l'étrange sensation de m'enfuir de nouveau. Je reviendrai ici, c'était certain, cet endroit m'avait manqué, même le serveur blondinet dont je ne me souvenais plus du nom. J'avais toujours trouvé ce bar d'encens attirant avec son peu de lumière, les seules étant en rouge. Contrairement aux autres, il n'y avait pas toute une palette de couleurs clignotant dans tous les sens et faisant mal au crâne, et les serveurs ici étaient plutôt sympas, un peu indiscrets parfois peut-être, je dirai même intrusifs, mais cela en rajoutait à l'ambiance chaleureuse et ne me dérangeait pas.

Je pris le chemin de la maison, le cœur plus léger, et une sensation d'excitation inconnue m'enserrant la tête. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Je pouvais bien reprendre quelques-unes de mes anciennes habitudes. La cigarette était la seule chose qui m'était restée, et encore ce n'était pas souvent. Je ne sortais plus, ne faisais plus la fête, m'étais séparée de mes anciens amis et avais même changé de lycée. Je n'avais pas, dans ma période de rébellion complète – vers mes seize ans – eu de très bonnes fréquentations. Certes mes amis étaient un peu hyperactifs, idiots, et cherchaient constamment la bagarre, mais au moins ils me faisaient oublier le reste. Ma vie dramatique et pathétique, avec ma mauvaise relation au sein de la famille, l'école, ce monde de fou dans lequel je vivais, les massacres quotidiens des goules… Oui, en effet, revenir à mon ancienne vie me paraissait parfois une idée alléchante. Cependant j'étais déconnectée de la réalité, je m'éloignais des autres, je plongeais dans un bain de médiocrité profond. Heureusement que je m'étais enfuie de tout ça, et même si il m'arrivait de regretter, je savais que ça avait été mieux pour moi de m'éloigner de mes amis.

J'arrivai à la maison. Vide. Personne n'était encore parti du travail, et les enfants étaient avec leur nourrice. Je m'enfonçai dans le canapé, la tête tournée vers le plafond et l'esprit sans pensées. Je retournais tranquillement à ma vie monotone, mais j'avais également bien envie de la booster un peu.

* * *

 **Fin ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Je ne devrai pas trop tarder à vous donner un chapitre sur le passé de Toto… Je ne sais pas exactement quand, je ne programme pas mes chapitres à l'avance… Disons que je ne les mène à un but final mais ils empruntent les chemins qu'ils veulent pour y parvenir ! Voilà voilà… A plus !**


	12. Chapter 12 - Soulage-moi de ma douleur

**Salut à tous ! Pardon pour le léger retard. Et voici le chapitre douze ! Petit effort pour lire la fin… Mais j'espère qu'elle est écrite de manière à ce que vous restiez toujours concentrés. Un gros big merci à Illeana et Aoi-sama ! Aucun commentaire n'est inutile Illeana, quand j'en reçois un – c'est-à-dire trois pour cette fic – je suis au top de ma vie ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

« Tu devrais manger.

\- Je sais mais-

-Tu vis encore ici, sous le toit de tes parents, et je te demande d'avaler quelque chose s'il te plaît.

Ma mère s'escrimait à me faire manger notre repas du soir, mais ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais envie. Du riz au curry, non merci. Par contre je ne refuserai pas un petit steak bien saignant d'épaule d'un jeune humain, avec la chair tendre à souhait. Je serrai mes mains sur ma jupe, sous la nappe de table. Ma faim était revenue peu après que je sois rentrée, et elle n'avait pas quitté mes pensées un seul instant depuis. Il me restait encore une journée d'école, celle du vendredi, mais je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir tenir jusque-là. Deux choix s'offraient à moi : soit je retournais dans l'organisation Polly pour quémander de quoi me nourrir, soit je subvenais à mes besoins par moi-même. Que ça soit la première ou la deuxième proposition, aucune ne me paraissait alléchante. D'un côté l'organisation devait m'en vouloir, et me recherchait sans doute, et d'un autre côté c'était carrément flippant de devoir tuer un humain, et d'autant plus en étant seule. De toute façon je savais bien que j'en serai incapable.

\- Non merci, répétai-je une nouvelle fois à l'adresse de ma mère.

\- To-

Je me levai de ma chaise.

\- Ca suffit maman, j'ai plus cinq ans ! Je peux me gérer toute seule, surtout mon alimentation.

Ce qui actuellement était on ne peut plus faux.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu quand tu as fugué !

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais la refermai. C'était inutile de commencer une dispute qui dans tous les cas finirait mal des deux côtés, de plus je vis bien que ma mère regrettait ses paroles. Je pliai calmement ma serviette et rangeai ma chaise.

\- Je sors de table. Je vais aller faire un petit jogging dans pas trop longtemps.

Je courais quelques fois par semaine sur une voie piétonne très fréquentée, donc pas de problème côté danger, que ça soit des goules, des psychopathes ou ne sais-je qui d'autre encore.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas m'enfuir. » ajoutai-je à l'attention de maman.

Je montai dans ma chambre sans plus de cérémonie. Une fois parvenue dans mon antre je m'étalai sur mon lit et posai un bras sur mes yeux clos. Ah quelle poisse ! Je me redressai et fis mes devoirs pour le lendemain j'avais pris pas mal de retard. Chose faite, j'enfilai un tee-shirt à manches longues noir pour courir – ceux assez élastiques qui collent à la peau – puis un jogging léger de la même couleur, et enfin pour finir je mis mes baskets rouges. Je me postai devant mon petit miroir et attachai mes cheveux en un chignon serré. Enfin prête, j'éteignis la lumière et dévalai les marches.

« J'y vais ! lançai-je à la ronde.

\- Attends ! s'exclama ma mère.

Impatiente de partir, je tapai du pied. Je l'entendis se lever de son canapé – les petits étaient déjà couchés et mon père était dans la douche.

\- Maman, je dois y aller, lui dis-je les lèvres pincées.

Elle s'arrêta devant moi et croisa les bras.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis d'accord pour que tu partes. Tu pourrais me demander mon avis pour commencer il me semble, non ?

\- Maman ! Je suis toujours allée courir quelques soirs par semaine ! soupirai-je avec exaspération.

\- Et bien peut-être que je n'ai pas envie que tu le fasses pour un petit moment.

\- Que- quoi ?! Tu veux aussi me priver de courir ? De faire du sport ? Autant m'attacher dans la cave directement ! m'écriai-je, exacerbée.

\- Surveille ton langage ! me renvoya-t-elle.

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez et pris une grande goulée d'air pour me calmer.

\- J'ai besoin de me défouler, d'accord ?

Je me rapprochai d'elle d'un pas et lui fis un léger sourire.

\- Et puis, maman, courir est bon pour la santé non ?

Elle soupira doucement.

\- Bon, vas-y avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Je partis en courant et claquai la porte derrière moi avant qu'elle ne tergiverse. Je descendis les quelques marches en pierre puis m'arrêtai. Je vis à travers les rideaux ma mère éteindre les lumières. Il devait être vingt-et-une heures, mon petit frère et ma petite sœur dormaient et mes parent allaient lire dans leur lit pendant une bonne demie heure. Un gargouillement creux résonna dans mon estomac, je décidai de l'ignorer mais j'eu rapidement du mal. Le moment de manger était venu, et je n'avais cependant pas le courage de revoir les goules de l'organisation Polly tout de suite. Une idée avait germé dans ma tête, ce genre d'idée stupide qui fait se sentir mieux, ou tout du moins plus en paix avec soi-même, moins coupable. Et si je ne tuais que ceux qui le méritaient ? Je ne dévorerai ainsi pas de pauvres innocents au hasard comme des petits enfants sans défenses, mais des criminels. En revanche, comment allai-je les trouver ? Je ne voyais qu'une seule réponse à cette question : je devais traîner dans des rues sombres, à attendre qu'on s'en prenne à moi ou à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était vraiment…inenvisageable, j'avais beaucoup trop la frousse. Un nouveau grognement de la part de mon estomac, cette fois plus retentissant. C'en aurait été presque comique si ça n'avait pas été dans ce contexte. Je sentis mon souffle devenir saccadé et le blanc de mon œil se remplir de noir. Mes iris maintenant devenues d'un beau bordeaux sombre me brûlaient. Je n'avais pas besoin de me voir pour savoir que mes yeux étaient ceux d'une goule, je le sentais. Une brusque douleur me tordit le ventre, et je me pliai en deux, la respiration coupée. Je pressai mon poing sur mon estomac en fermant les yeux et en me mordant la lèvre inférieure tant la souffrance était grande. Purée mais qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?! Je titubai jusqu'au portillon et m'appuyai sur celui-ci.

« Fait chier, marmonnai-je. Fait chier fait chier fait chier !

Mon ventre émit un autre grondement. Je le frappai pour que la faim s'en aille, pour ne plus l'entendre grogner. Hélas, le malmener n'était pas la solution. Je levai la tête en direction du ciel. Dieu, pourquoi une telle chose m'arrive-t-elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal ? Pourquoi ne me viens-tu pas en aide ? …Est-ce que tu existes au moins ? Le mal s'amplifia.

\- Aah je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus… »

Je répétai ces mots inlassablement comme s'ils étaient une cure, une sorte d'incantation me permettant de faire partir la souffrance.

Les goules devenaient folles lorsqu'elles ne mangeaient pas non ? Elles avaient faim, et elles étaient tentées par n'importe quel humain passant par là. Rien que le fait de fréquenter les hommes ravivait un peu l'envie de manger, même lorsqu'elles étaient repues. C'était un mensonge raconté par la télévision pour nous effrayer, assurément. J'en étais certaine. Parce que moi, ce ne fut pas exactement ce que je ressentis.

Je tombai genoux à terre. J'avais crapahuté quelques dizaines de mètres jusque dans une ruelle sombre, une impasse sans doute. Dans mon cas la douleur m'avait clouée au sol et je ne pouvais pratiquement plus esquisser le moindre geste. Une alarme rouge bipait dans mon cerveau, me signalant qu'il existait un remède contre cette souffrance inutile. Manger… _Manger…_ De la bave coula à partir de la commissure de mes lèvres. Si je bouffai un peu je n'aurai plus mal, je n'aurai plus cette énorme boule dans le ventre m'envoyant des ondes électriques tellement douloureuses que je souhaitais tomber dans un sommeil infini en ne ressentant plus rien, je n'aurai plus la gorge qui me brûle, je n'aurai plus la bouche aussi sèche qu'un désert en feu, je n'aurai plus un étau de fer m'enserrant le crâne.

« Je-j'ai mal, pleurnichai-je.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur et refermai mes doigts sur mes cheveux, comme si je voulais m'attacher les poignets pour m'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide et d'inévitable.

J'étais en train de geindre, de me lamenter et de me cogner la tête contre le mur depuis cinq bonnes minutes lorsque j'entendis un bruit mat et un cri étouffé. Mais je m'en foutai, car le mal qui me rongeait était beaucoup plus important que tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de moi. D'un autre côté ce bruit m'attirait, car il s'agissait sans doute de quelqu'un, et le bouffer me disais bien. Je préférai ainsi me concentrer sur ma douleur et faire abstraction du reste pour ne pas commettre de meurtre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de sang parvienne à mes narines. A partir de ce moment-là je n'eus plus toute ma tête. Je me redressai subitement et m'accroupis, puis me dirigeai à quatre pattes vers l'arôme douçâtre, les narines dilatées. Je ne pus me mettre debout car la souffrance me vrillait le ventre. Je devais rester pliée en deux.

« Ha…ha…hahaha…hahahahahaha.

De la bave coula le long de mon menton.

\- Sou-soulage-moi de…ma douleur… Soulage-moi de ma douleur… _Soulage-moi de ma douleur !_ » fis-je la voix rauque, et mes mains agrippant mon cuir chevelu.

Le bruit s'arrêta, mais l'odeur de sang, elle, était toujours bien présente. Je me dirigeai à l'odorat, et non à l'ouïe ou à la vue. Je me laissai glisser contre le mur le long de la rue jusqu'à une seconde impasse. La peur et le sang étaient présents partout par ici, étouffant, envahissant l'air. Une vague de chaleur me submergea, me prenant à la gorge et aux tripes, m'intimant que le moment était venu de me repaitre. Dans la pénombre qui me faisait face une forme humaine se dessina, puis se démarqua complètement du noir. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, il avait du sang autour de la bouche et au-dessus du sourcil, et tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Des cheveux. De longs cheveux bruns emmêlés. Il trainait un corps derrière lui, un véritable corps d'une jeune femme. Je ne saurai dire son âge, car son visage mort était défiguré par la peur et la souffrance, et ce qui restait d'elle était méconnaissable. Je penchai la tête sur le côté à la fois horrifiée mais, plus encore, attirée. Je plongeai mon regard dans ceux de la goule, et j'entraperçus un éclair fugace de peur, puis il parut rassuré.

« Tu…, commença-t-il. Toi non plus tu n'as pas mangé depuis un certain temps hein ?

Il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme et tira, déboitant son épaule puis arrachant son bras entier. Il l'envoya à mes pieds avec un air compatissant.

\- Tiens. Je ne suis pas une brute sans cœur, je te laisse ça. Par contre, fit-il d'une voix menaçante, si tu essayes de prendre plus ou de me suivre je n'hésiterai pas à devenir violent, c'est clair ?

J'hochai le menton, il me semblait en effet avoir compris ses mots, bien qu'ils aient sonné étrangement à mes oreilles, comme une provocation. A laquelle je décidai de répondre avec joie. Je pris le bras au niveau du poignet et le balançai au visage de la goule mâle, ce qui le surpris et le fit tomber à la renverse, puis je m'assis sur son ventre. Un nouveau fumet, plus épicé et sucré, parvint à mes narines. D'où venait-il ? Je tournai la tête de tous les côtés pour trouver sa provenance. Cela sentait foutrement bon, beaucoup plus que ce corps refroidit, qui paraissait maintenant fade en comparaison. C'est alors que je remarquai une coupure sur la joue de l'homme, qui était déjà en train de se refermer. Une goutte de sang avait cependant eu le temps de s'échapper de la blessure. Je l'attrapai du bout des doigts, et frappai la tête de la goule contre le goudron dans l'objectif de l'assommer, pour pouvoir me concentrer pleinement sur le petit joyau posé sur mon index. Ce rouge profond était magnifique, strié de long filaments bordeaux très sombres. Je contemplai les reflets sous la lumière de la lune, ou tout du moins les quelques rayons qui passaient à travers les nuages et la pollution…

La couleur de l'hémoglobine méritait qu'on se penche dessus avec attention. Elle mélangeait une infinité de tons pourpres, plus surprenant les uns que les autres, et il ne devait pas être à la portée de tout le monde de pouvoir y goûter. Une telle beauté, il fallait en payer le prix fort pour s'en emparer. Il ne suffisait pas de tuer quelqu'un, c'était trop facile, trop accessible. En réalité…pas tant que ça, puisque seules les goules semblaient posséder un tel sang. Finalement ce n'était pas de la faim mais de la pure fascination, et de la curiosité.

C'est à ce moment-là, après avoir eu toute ces pensées, que je remarquai que mon corps tremblait avec frénésie, une frénésie contenue mais violente. Un grondement plaintif résonna dans mon estomac. Mais le pire, ce fut la douleur. Elle se propagea de mon nombril jusque dans tout mon être, insoutenable, brûlante, des flammes léchant chaque partie de mon corps et les transformant en un brasier douloureux. Ma vue ne devint pas floue, non, mais elle commença petit à petit à se dédoubler, jusqu'à ce que je ne distingue plus les formes qui m'entouraient avec précision. Je levai avec panique les yeux vers la lune, mais celle-ci se mit à danser dans mes pupilles, et à s'arrondir bizarrement. Elle devint ovale, s'étirant dans un sens puis dans l'autre, et finalement elle descendit avec une nonchalance parfaite en direction du sol, pour se retrouver sous mes pieds. Une nausée indescriptible s'empara de moi. Je n'étais pourtant pas de ce genre, j'aimais beaucoup tout ce qui était à sensations sauf que là, c'était bien au-dessus de tout ce que j'avais vécu, et au-delà de ce que je pensais un jour expérimenter. Seule une chose était distincte, et c'était ce que me criait, ou plutôt me hurlait mon instinct. _Il faut manger. Manger fait oublier, manger aide à se sentir mieux. Mange Toto. Mange ! Mange ! MANGE !_

Je fermai les yeux, et bien que le monde continue de tourner autour de moi, je sentis le corps chaud et évanoui de la goule mâle sous mes fesses. Mon cœur battait dans ma cage thoracique comme s'il voulait en sortir, partir loin et ne laisser qu'une coque vide. Sans plus attendre j'empoignai la veste et le tee-shirt de l'homme et les arrachaient.

« Soulage-moi de ma douleur, susurrai-je alors que chaque mot dépassant mes lèvres me faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le ventre.

Je souffrais tant. Un casse-croûte serait le bienvenu. Son corps remua sous moi, il semblait s'être réveillé, et bien que tout ce qui m'entourait tournoie inlassablement, je croisai ses pupilles sombres qui me fixaient avec effarement. Je plissai les yeux et lui assenai une claque, mes ongles griffant sa joue te faisant gicler un peu de son sang. Il faut dire que j'en avais de la force maintenant.

Mais ses yeux restaient posés sur moi, me narguant, même lorsque je fermai les paupières. Je le frappai de nouveau, plus fort, et encore, de plus en plus fort. Il ne cria qu'une seule fois, et ce ne fus qu'un faible gémissement se terminant en un gargouillis répugnant. Mes mains me firent mal du fait de l'avoir trop giflé, mais elles furent bientôt guéries. Alors pourquoi la douleur qui s'était répandue à l'intérieur de tout mon corps ne disparaissait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ma peau me paraissait-elle incandescente ? Pourquoi souffrais-je le martyr ? Le ventre blanc de la goule s'offrit à moi à travers les lambeaux de vêtements déchirés. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches. Ma petite voix bestiale me chuchota une fois de plus ces mots qui me semblèrent tout à coup aussi doux qu'un oreiller de plumes. _Voici venu ta rédemption. Il te suffit de te repaître de cette nourriture et toute ta souffrance s'envolera._ Sans plus attendre et la bave dégoulinant, je me jetai cette chair pâle et tendre. Je le bouffai cet enfoiré, ce délicieux petit meurtrier, cette pauvre goule qui ne demandait qu'à être mangée.

Je ne me souviens pas exactement de la suite, toujours est-il que je me réveillai le lendemain dans mon lit, me sentant au chaud comme dans un petit cocon conçu exprès pour moi. J'ouvris les paupières, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et m'étirai comme un chat. Je regardai un peu autour de moi et…poussai un cri de terreur.

* * *

 **Que de suspense hein ? (Je suis forte pour ça avouez ! Non ? Bon bah tant pis…)**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu :3 J'essaye de maintenir un peu la cadence de l'action pour le moment ! Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez ! Ou bien si vous avez des suggestions ! Bonne nuit ! (pour moi)…**


	13. Chapter 13 - Rouge

**Salut à tous, me revoici avec un chapitre 13 ! On va dire que ce chiffre porte malheur et que c'est pour ça que j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à poster ce chapitre… Enfin il est là maintenant ! Et pour m'excuser je vous ai ajouté un petit bonus, même si je comptais déjà mettre ce passage quelque part… Il devrait y en avoir un autre, une sorte de suite, dans le prochain chapitre. Voilà j'ai terminé ce que j'avais à dire ! Comme d'habitude un p'tit bloc vers le début ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mon réveil sonna, je tâtonnai de la main ma table de chevet à la recherche de mon portable, cela sans ouvrir les yeux. Je l'éteignis et me rendormis quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que je t'entende des bruits dans la cuisine. Sans doute ma mère qui préparait le petit déjeuner pour mon père, Michio et Saki. Quelque chose tomba et il y eut un bruit de verre brisé, sûrement une tasse. Je grognai et enfouis la tête en plein dans mon oreiller. Etrangement, je sentis sur ma joue une chose collante et un peu gluante, mais pas inconfortable, bien au contraire ! L'odeur était envoûtante et la chaleur douce. Mon second réveil retentit, et avec un soupir je l'éteignis de nouveau. Je devais me lever maintenant, prendre une petite douche, et manger un morceau. Attendez… Je me souvins brusquement que c'était fini pour moi les petits déjeuners, et une drôle de sensation remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'ouvris lentement un œil, puis l'autre, et me redressai sur mon lit en m'étirant longuement, la sensation de bien-être du lieu ne m'ayant toujours pas quittée. Je regardai autour de moi, un peu perdue et encore dans les vapes, et poussai un cri de terreur lorsque je me rendis compte de ce qui m'entourait.

Les draps blancs de mon lit étaient maculés d'un rouge sombre marronné, et je remarquai que j'avais dormi entièrement nue. Mon corps lui aussi était couvert de ce liquide corporel j'avais de longues craquelures le long de mes bras, au-dessus de ma poitrine et jusque dans mon cou, ainsi que du sang coagulé dans les cheveux. J'entendis des pas monter les escaliers à toute allure. Rapidement je m'expulsai hors de mon lit et me précipitai contre la porte, bloquant l'accès à quiconque voulant entrer.

« Toto ?! s'exclama ma mère en toquant avec énergie. Tout va bien ?

\- O-oui, répondis-je la voix tremblotante.

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa.

\- Je peux entrer ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

\- N-non ! Ne rentre pas !

Je sentis la main de ma mère s'immobiliser sur la poignée.

\- Laisse-moi entrer, je suis inquiète.

Je posai mon front et mes poings contre la porte.

\- Tout va bien maman, j'ai fait un cauchemar c'est tout. Ne rentre pas s'il te plaît, je suis toute nue.

Il y eu un court instant de silence, puis sa main se retira de la poignée. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

\- Bon…, chuchota-t-elle. Dépêche-toi de prendre ta douche ou tu vas être en retard.

\- Oui oui. »

Elle repartit dans la cuisine, une aura d'inquiétude la suivant. Je me mis dos contre la porte, fermant les yeux et me cognant deux fois la tête. J'avais eu chaud. Je ramenai mon regard sur mon lit, sentant déjà des sueurs froides couler le long de mon dos. Vu de loin il y avait moins de sang, mais mes draps étaient tout de même bons à jeter. J'entrepris de les retirer maintenant avant qu'on ne les découvre, on ne sait jamais si quelqu'un entrait dans ma chambre pour une raison ou pour une autre. Mes mains ne cessèrent de trembler durant ma tâche, tandis que des questions de plus en plus habituelles tournoyaient en boucle dans ma tête. Cependant je connaissais la réponse cette fois-ci, mes souvenirs remontaient à une vitesse folle et s'entrechoquaient sans arrêt les uns contre les autres, me rappelant à quel point ce que j'avais fait était terrible. Une image particulièrement atroce refit surface et je me précipitai hors de ma chambre pour aller vomir dans les toilettes. Un peu plus et je le faisais directement dans le couloir. Quand je vis le contenu de mes rejets dans l'eau des wc je vomis une deuxième fois, et les souvenirs remontèrent…

Je n'avais pas pris le temps de mâcher la goule, car plus je la mangeais plus la douleur qui me terrassait disparaissait. J'avalais ainsi goulument chaque bouchée, les enchainant à une vitesse folle et les arrachant à divers endroits, les plus accessibles en général. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir touché au cadavre de la femme, je savais juste qu'il me paraissait moins attrayant. Trop refroidit, légèrement salé, mais principalement fade. En comparaison avec la goule mâle, délicieuse, d'une épice sucrée pleine de saveurs. Je frémis, mais ne sus pas si c'était de dégoût au souvenir du corps déchiqueté ou de plaisir.

Vous n'imaginez pas ce que c'est que de souffrir le martyr puis de sentir cette souffrance se transformer en extase, en sensation de bien-être à l'état pur. J'en gardais à la fois un mauvais souvenir, terrible, et horriblement gore, mais également une pointe de bonheur. Comment dire…La comparaison était flagrante entre le moment d'avant, lorsque je n'avais pas encore mangé la goule, et le moment d'après. Je me rappelais d'une manière floue mais également très nette de la transition entre ces deux parties. Quand le mal qui me brûlait s'était transformé en un soulagement des plus agréables pour devenir un plaisir intense, quand de doux picotis avaient couru le long de mes bras jusqu'au bout de mes doigts, et principalement quand le monde avait enfin cessé de tourner autour de moi et était retourné bien sagement à sa place, avec la lune à son point d'origine fixe. Par mesure de sécurité j'avais continué de manger, afin d'être certaine de pouvoir être tranquille pendant quelques temps de cette douleur.

Toujours nue dans les toilettes, je m'assis contre le mur froid, le corps grelottant et transpirant à la fois. Je fermai la cuvette, tirai la chasse d'eau et mis un peu – beaucoup – de désodorisant pour cacher l'odeur nauséabonde. J'ouvris ensuite doucement la porte et passai la tête à l'extérieur pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, puis sortis en vitesse pour me rendre dans la pièce d'à côté, la salle de bain. Je tournai le jet de douche à fond, pour me décrasser un maximum, et me mis dessous avant que ce ne soit chaud. La force de l'eau me picota la peau, mais je n'y fis pas attention, le principal étant de faire partir tout ce sang. Le fond de la baignoire se teinta petit à petit de rouge. J'étirai mon bras hors de la baignoir pour saisir ma brosse à cheveux puis tirai le rideau de douche, voulant éviter de faire gicler des gouttes écarlates sur les carreaux gris. Je démêlai tant bien que mal mes cheveux sous l'eau brûlante, mais ils étaient si bien imprégnés que le bout de mes mèches resta obstinément collé. Je détournai bien vite les yeux en remarquant l'état des extrémités de ma chevelure des nœuds rougeâtres tirant sur le marron, tout cela englobé dans une matière gluante et visqueuse. Les cours n'allaient pas tarder à commencer cependant, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de traîner. N'y réfléchissant pas à deux fois, j'attrapai une petite paire de ciseaux.

Je sortis de la salle de bain vingt minutes plus tard complètement à la bourre, les cheveux pas tout à fait secs – donc bouclant dans tous les sens – et un maquillage plus prononcé que je ne l'aurai souhaité. Dans ma précipitation je n'avais pas pris le soin de me dessiner un trait noir suffisamment fin. Je m'habillai à la hâte et partis en direction du lycée à l'allure d'un sprint normal – par normal je veux dire humain. Je ne ressentis aucune fatigue, mais étrangement j'eus un peu chaud, et une couleur rosée me monta aux joues.

Parvenue devant le portail, la cours était entièrement vide. La sonnerie avait à coup sûr déjà retentit, et en dépit de ma course j'étais de nouveau en retard. Je n'aurai pas la satisfaction d'arriver pile à l'heure cette fois-ci.

« Mlle Yun-Ji, merci de nous honorer de votre présence, m'apostropha M. Yamashita mon professeur d'histoire.

\- Excusez-moi, je n'avais plus d'eau chaude pour ma douche, me justifiai-je, satisfaite de mon excuse.

\- Dans ce cas cela aurait dû être plus rapide, non ?

Un mince sourire apparut sur son visage quand il vit ma mine déconfite. Il s'écarta pour me laisser passer.

\- Je vous en prie allez vous asseoir, vous avez l'air d'avoir eu un réveil difficile.

Je me rendis à ma place, de nouveau stupéfaite par son étrange gentillesse.

\- Oh, Mlle Yun-Ji, ajouta-t-il en articulant chaque mot. Je vous donnerai du travail ménager à faire pour votre prochain retard non-justifié.

Je soupirai et levai discrètement les yeux au ciel. Evidemment j'aurai dû m'en douter, ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment d'être clément.

\- Oui monsieur. »

Je m'assis, sortis de quoi écrire et me concentrai sur le cours. Cela me permettrait sans doute d'éloigner un minimum les images sanglantes qui ne quittaient pas ma tête. Cependant il m'arrivait subitement pendant quelques secondes de me tendre, et crisper tellement maa main autour de mes stylos que je réussis à en casser deux. Quand les deux heures avec M. Yamashita se terminèrent, je soufflai de soulagement et massai mes doigts endoloris.

« Psst !

Je rangeai ma chaise et me tournai vers une Azamie rayonnante. Je l'avais complètement oubliée.

\- Tient ! Comment vas-tu ? lui demandai-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas et tendit une main vers moi. Je reculai d'un demi pas, surprise, mais elle eut le temps de m'atteindre et attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux.

\- Tu t'es coupée une bonne quinzaine de centimètres dis-moi ! Ils ne t'arrivent plus qu'aux épaules !

Je tentai d'aplatir ma chevelure désordonnée.

\- Ah… Oui. Je l'ai fait moi-même ce matin. Une envie soudaine.

Je rougis à mon mensonge. Cela ne me dérangeait pas de raconter des bobards d'habitude, mais disons que cette fois-ci la raison n'était pas très flatteuse. Les joues d'Azamie foncèrent également un peu quand elle remarqua les miennes.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il y a des parties un peu inégales, constata-t-elle.

\- Mh. Sans doute. J'irai arranger ça chez un coiffeur.

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule, et je frissonnai à son contact.

\- Je peux m'en charger si tu veux ! Je coupe les cheveux de ma mère et de mes oncles.

\- C'est vrai tu ferais ça pour moi ? m'exclamai-je.

\- Bien sûr ! se récria-t-elle.

Elle entortilla une de ses longues mèches noires entre ses doigts.

\- Tu viens toujours, samedi ?

La meilleure chose à faire : se changer les idées.

\- Oui.

Elle posa un index sur son menton, semblant réfléchir.

\- On aura qu'à se voir pour vingt heures. Chez toi ? J'apporterai mes ciseaux !

Je repensai au fait que j'étais punie. Je convaincrai mon père pas de problème de ce côté-là.

\- Ça marche.

\- Bon, et bien… à tout à l'heure.

Elle se tourna à demi.

\- Azamie ! l'interpelai-je.

\- Oui ? répondit-elle du tac au tac.

\- M-merci, pour… Pour tout.

Le beau sourire dont elle avait le secret s'étala sur ses lèvres.

\- De rien… Toto.

J'eus l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé mon prénom depuis une éternité.

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement : je mangeai avec Azamie, Honami et Sae le midi, puis retournai en cours l'aprèm pour une heure seulement. Des images pourtant toujours autant atroces et sordides me hantaient, et j'eus trois fois des nausées. Finalement pas si tranquille que ça la journée.

Quand finalement je sortis du lycée j'avais très chaud et un mal de crâne horrible. Je me rendis au Redstone, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Je pouvais me permettre de me promener puisqu'il n'y avait de toute façon personne à la maison. Il faisait bon aujourd'hui, le soleil était haut très lumineux pour le moment, et el ciel était complètement dégagé. Je m'assis sur la terrasse et sortis une cigarette. J'aperçus le faux blond derrière son bar, qui nettoyait un verre. Il ne tarda pas à me remarquer en dépit du monde – c'était un bar à succès – et me fit un signe de bonjour, que je lui rendis. Il envoya un serveur prendre ma commande, un grand brun à la peau un peu pâlotte. Il s'avança vers moi avec un air avenant, et… nouveau. Il venait d'être embauché ça se voyait.

« Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Mon choix fut rapide, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

\- La spécialité du faux blondinet derrière le bar s'il vous plaît.

Il parut décontenancé. Je souris. Mes mauvaises manies ressurgissaient à cause de tous ces trucs improbables qui m'arrivaient, j'avais besoin de me laisser aller. Cela m'arrivait parfois, de laisser mes anciennes habitudes reprendre le dessus.

\- Que-comment ça ? demanda-t-il un peu perdu.

\- Allez lui passer ma commande et il comprendra.

Il eut un froncement de sourcils.

\- T-très bien.

Il rangea son carnet dans son tablier sans avoir rien noté et partit. Je l'observai parler avec le faux blond. Ce dernier se tourna vers moi un sourire en coin et les yeux plissés, puis il prépara mon verre, que le serveur ne tarda pas à m'amener. Il le posa délicatement sur la table, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de me donner le prix je lui tendais déjà la somme exacte.

\- Je vois, vous êtes une habituée, constata-t-il.

\- J'étais, le corrigeai-je.

Il me sourit, et son regard passa de mon uniforme à ma cigarette puis au verre, qui sentait bien évidemment l'alcool. Je me crispai. Il n'allait quand même pas me faire chier, j'avais pas besoin de ça. Ma migraine s'était encore amplifiée, alors j'étais plutôt à vif.

\- Un problème ?

Devant ma brusquerie il recula d'un pas et secoua les mains.

\- Non non pas du tout ! Bonne journée !

\- Merci, vous aussi. » grommelai-je.

Je posai ma cigarette sur le cendrier pour m'attacher les cheveux – plusieurs ne restèrent pas dans mon chignon à cause de ma nouvelle _coupe_ – puis la remis en bouche. Je restai un court instant à jauger mon verre d'un air impassible, puis me décidai finalement à le goûter. Je trempai mes lèvres légèrement et sortis le bout de ma langue, puis me concentrai sur la saveur dans ma bouche. Ce n'était pas bon. Après tout c'était de l'alcool fort, donc pas très étonnant, mais tout de même… plus fade, moins alcoolisé dirai-je, et plus mauvais. D'après les émissions sur le rapport des goules à la nourriture j'aurai pensé tout recracher immédiatement, mais en fin de compte je pouvais supporter le goût. Peut-être parce que j'étais une goule un peu particulière ? Ou peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait d'une boisson, qui plus est de l'alcool ? Déçue et rassurée je pris une nouvelle gorgée puis reposai mon verre, et finis ma clope tranquillement.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard j'avais terminé mon second cocktail et fumais une nouvelle cigarette. Une ombre me cacha du soleil et je relevai la tête en direction de la personne.

« Heyyy ! Alors ma jolie tu bois toute seule ?

\- On peut se joindre à toi ? renchérit une autre voix un peu plus grave.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds puis partis dans un rire irrépressible.

\- Qu'est-ce que -, commença la première voix.

\- Hirako ! m'exclamai-je. C'est moi !

\- Heeiin ?

Il me regarda sans comprendre à travers ses longues mèches blondes, puis sa bouche s'ouvrit en « o ».

\- Oh purée, Toto ?!

Il se fit bousculer par un garçon de taille moyenne et aux cheveux noirs hérissés.

\- Dégage Hirako, grommela-t-il.

Il me fixa puis s'assit sur la chaise en face et se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Oh putain qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi ? fit-il.

Je ris de nouveau.

\- Salut Daisuke, ça faisait longtemps.

\- C'est l'cas d'le dire, grinça-t-il.

Je posai ma joue dans ma paume.

\- Oh ça va boude pas, tu sais très bien pourquoi je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

\- Ouais, marmonna-t-il. Et depuis quand tu parles comme une sainte nitouche ? Ça fait flipper.

\- Je parle _normalement_ c'est tout, très cher, ripostai-je piquée au vif.

Je me raclai la gorge et continuai :

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous devenez ?

Je m'adressais à Hirako et Daisuke, les trois autres qui les accompagnaient je ne les connaissais pas.

\- On s'en fout, me répondit Hirako. Dis-nous plutôt ce que tu fais toi ?

\- Je bosse, lycée, terminale scientifique, énumérai-je.

Le blond se tourna vers Daisuke.

\- Je te l'avais dit qu'elle était intelligente.

\- Ta gueule, je le sais bien, riposta-t-il.

L'alcool me chauffait déjà les joues et la poitrine. Je les regardai tour à tour, guillerette. Finalement je me penchai au-dessus de la table et ébouriffai les cheveux du noiraud.

\- Ca c'est gentil.

Il recula brusquement, surpris. Je pouffai.

\- Ben alors c'est tes hormones qui te travaillent mon petit Daisuke ?

J'avais toujours aimé l'embêter avec ça, il avait des réactions marrantes. Il devint d'ailleurs légèrement rosé et fronça les sourcils. Eh oui, j'avais bien changé par rapport à cette époque, je m'étais rangée maintenant ! Bon, il est vrai que j'avais dit vouloir booster un peu ma vie, alors revoir mes anciens amis était un bon moyen pour ça. Et puis ça ne faisait de mal à personne, si ?

\- Je vous paye un verre ? proposai-je.

\- Ouaiiis ! s'écria Hirako.

\- Ça marche, fit Daisuke avec entrain.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans la bonne humeur et la joie de s'être retrouvés. Ça faisait tellement du bien que je ne m'étais pas amusée comme ça ! Je leur dit au revoir chaleureusement vers dix-sept heures trente, et leur promis qu'on se verrait le lendemain soir. J'irai leur passer un coucou après avoir vu Azamie et ses amis (jolie rime !). Je n'avais par ailleurs pas demandé à cette dernière de qui il s'agissait. Je rentrai rapidement à la maison avant que maman ne soit là. Mon père me précéda d'une vingtaine de minutes, j'avais eu chaud ! Je parvins comme prévu à le convaincre de me laisser sortir demain soir, en m'apitoyant sur mon sort de pauvre asociale qui trouve enfin des personnes à qui parler. Mon papa est génial.

Je me vautrai sur le canapé et somnolai jusqu'à ce que maman m'appelle pour le dîner. C'est en grognant et en traînant les pieds que je rejoins ma famille à la table. Ils n'imaginaient pas à quel point je n'avais pas faim, j'étais rassasiée pour ainsi dire à cent pour cent. De plus la nourriture si délicieuse de ma mère ne paraissait dorénavant plus attrayante du tout, et l'odeur n'était pas des meilleures. Je prétextai des maux de ventre et allai me coucher. Il était seulement vingt heures trente quand je m'endormis, étrangement épuisée. J'eus une dernière pensée envers mon père, espérant qu'il se soit souvenu de parler à maman.

/(PSEUDO) BONUS/

Azamie avait toujours été quelqu'un de soucieux pour son entourage, et elle était rarement sûre d'elle. Elle était pourtant intelligente quant à ce dernier point, belle aussi, avec sa longue chevelure noire et sa frange coupée au millimètre près, ainsi que ses beaux et grands yeux marrons innocents. Elle vivait en périphérie de la ville, dans un quartier plutôt pauvre. Son père, un grand avocat, était parti avec femme très jeune alors qu'elle n'avait que deux ans, laissant sa mère femme au foyer avec un grand appartement à payer et un bébé dans les bras. Elle s'était battue pour subvenir aux besoins d'Azamie, travaillant dans une petite supérette et gardant des enfants. Elle avait ensuite emménagé dès que possible avec son oncle à la retraite, qui pouvait donc l'aider à s'occuper de la petite. Ils survivaient tous les trois dans un petit appartement, les deux adultes gagnant très peu et comptant sur l'autre.

Azamie avait maintenant quinze ans, elle était en seconde dans un petit lycée de la ville où elle avait plusieurs amis, dont Honami et Sae. Elles étaient toutes les trois inséparables. On ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas toujours pourquoi, c'était comme si un lien invisible et incompréhensible les liait. Tandis que l'une piaillait gaiement et sans arrêt de la belle vie et d'histoires drôles, la seconde presque autant bavarde discutait maquillage, haute couture et insultait les garces de son école, et la troisième plutôt réservée les écoutait tranquillement, lançant une phrase de temps en temps. En bref elles formaient un trio diversifié.

Aujourd'hui, un mardi, Azamie se leva à six heures. Elle prit une douche rapide – l'eau ça coûte cher – mangea un bol de céréales avec deux verres de jus d'orange, se brossa les dents, se maquilla rapidement, fit son sac et partit prendre le métro. Cinquante minutes après elle arrivait devant les grilles du lycée avec dix minutes d'avance – on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver sur le chemin.

« Salut Azamie, retentit une voix douce dans son dos.

Elle se retourna en sursautant et se mit à rire en reconnaissant son amie.

« Coucou Sae ! Ça va ?

\- Oui très bien et toi ? s'enquit-elle.

\- J'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais ! soupira-t-elle.

La rousse lui tapota légèrement le dos, son éternel sourire maternel aux lèvres.

\- Courage ! »

Elles se rendirent en classe, et Honami ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Elle s'affaissa sur sa chaise, faisant s'agiter ses courts cheveux bruns.

« Salut les filles !

Puis elle s'accouda sur le rebord de son dossier, se tournant vers elles.

\- Vous avez entendu ? Y a une nouvelle !

\- En cours d'année ? La rentrée était il y a deux mois, s'étonna Azamie en penchant la tête.

\- On se tait et on s'assoit, intervint le professeur. Nous allons accueillir une nouvelle camarade.

La classe se tut rapidement, impatiente de découvrir la nouvelle venue. Azamie se redressa sur sa chaise pour mieux voir. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais certainement pas à ça. Une fille assez mince aux cheveux châtains roux s'avança sur l'estrade. Elle avait des lèvres pleines et de magnifiques yeux verts. S'agissait-il d'une étrangère ? Elle n'entendit pas ce que dit le professeur, trop absorbée dans sa contemplation de la jeune fille.

\- Ferme la bouche Azamie, lui chuchota Honami en pouffant un peu trop fort.

La noiraude secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et ramena son regard sur la nouvelle. Elle frémit quand elle remarqua que celle-ci la fixait, ses lèvres remuant. Azamie crut en premier lieu qu'elle s'adressait à elle et piqua un fard.

\- … de l'école Higashi, termina la belle inconnue. Merci de me faire un bon accueil.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent. En effet l'école Higashi n'était pas très réputée pour son niveau, et encore moins ses élèves, de jeunes délinquants disait-on.

\- Va t'asseoir dans la rangée deuxième rangée à la place qui est libre, la troisième table. »

Elle s'exécuta dans le silence. Azamie l'observa tout le long de son déplacement, du tableau jusqu'à sa table. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs, beaucoup la fixaient mais c'était normal après tout elle venait d'arriver et il faut dire qu'elle attirait le regard avec ses traits étrangers, principalement ses yeux émeraude. Il fallut cependant que son regard plonge dans celui d'Azamie. Elle se détourna rapidement, le visage impassible, mais la noiraude avait eu le temps de déchiffrer une certaine animosité au fond des prunelles de la fille, et également, encore plus en profondeur, de la détresse. Déchiffrer les gens, elle était douée pour ça, et elle décida de prendre la nouvelle venue sous son aile.

* * *

 **Fin du bonus ! Ça vous a plu j'espère ! A la prochaine !**


	14. Chapter 14 - Textos

**Salut à tous, je suis de retour avec ce chapitre quatorze (ça commence à faire hein…). Vous trouverez la suite du pseudo-bonus à la fin. Pas grand-chose se passe dans cette scène, je l'ai plutôt focalisée sur l'avancée de la relation entre Toto et Azamie… Chapitre un peu différent, j'y ai placé un petit passage sur le point de vue d'Azamie, puis s'ensuit le bonus etc. Enfin vous verrez par vous-même… Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

L'oiseau descendit vers moi en flèche, puis se posa sur mon épaule et me frappa trois coups secs sur la tête, en bon pivert qu'il était.

« Toc toc toc.

Il se fit plus insistant.

\- Toc Toc Toc !

\- Mmmh…, grognai-je en mettant la tête sous mon oreiller.

J'entendis un soupir.

\- Toto je vais au travail et ton père ne va pas tarder à partir pour l'aéroport.

\- Mmhh et alors ? marmonnai-je

\- Il est midi passé.

J'émergeai totalement du pays des rêves avec le drôle de pivert. J'avais dormi plus de quinze heures.

\- Je me lève, je me lève.

J'attachai mes cheveux, sortis de mon lit et ouvris la porte sur ma mère.

\- Tu as beaucoup dormi dis donc ! Tu es sûre de t'être vraiment couchée à vingt heures ?

\- Sûre et certaine ! baillai-je.

Elle me fit une petite étreinte.

\- J'ai déposé Saki et Michio chez mamie, ils reviendront demain en fin d'après-midi.

\- D'accord, murmurai-je endormie. Et toi tu vas faire quoi ce week-end ?

\- Je pars pour l'hôpital jusqu'à vingt-et-une heures, mais je suppose que tu ne seras plus là quand je reviendrai.

\- Sans doute pas…

Elle croisa les bras.

\- Ton père m'a dit pour ta sortie de ce soir. Je suis contente que tu te fasses des amis.

Puis elle ajouta plus doucement.

\- J'ai peut-être été un peu dure quant à tes punitions, tu devais avoir tes raisons pour faire ça. Mais tu restes punie pour quelques temps, cette soirée que tu as reste exceptionnelle.

\- Oui, fis-je en baissant la tête.

\- Bien…

Petit instant de silence.

\- Bon, je…j'y vais, dit-elle.

\- D'accord.

\- A demain ma chérie, n'oublie pas de prendre tes clés pour rentrer cette nuit !

\- Oui ! A plus mam's ! »

Elle agita la main. Je l'entendis claquer la porte d'entrée quelques instants plus tard. Je descendis les escaliers en trainant la patte, fis un câlin à mon papa pour lui dire au revoir et retournai dans ma chambre. Mon père travaillait en tant que chercheur dans un centre très réputé, et à la pointe de la technologie. Il était plutôt doué, et faisait souvent des voyages pour des conférences, qu'il en soit le représentant ou un simple spectateur. Je lorgnai mon lit une minute puis allai me coucher. Je voulais dormir encore un peu. Bien sûr je n'oubliai pas de mettre un réveil pour seize heures, on ne sait jamais si je ne me réveillais pas avant par miracle.

J'émergeai tranquillement de mon lourd sommeil. J'avais bavé sur l'oreiller et sur ma joue, signe que j'avais fait un bon dodo. Je m'essuyai du revers de la main et m'étirai, puis attrapai mon portable sur ma table de nuit. Il était quinze heures. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain avec lenteur, me déshabillai puis sautai dans la douche. Je ressortis bientôt, toute propre, maquillée et séchée. Je retournai dans ma chambre, un peu plus réveillée, et cherchai de quoi me mettre sur le dos dans mon armoire en me grattant la tête. J'enfilai un jean slim noir – de toute façon tous mes pantalons étaient des slims noirs… – et un tee-shirt vert sapin à manches longues avec petit décolleté en V. J'attachai mes cheveux en une simple queue de cheval haute. Il faut dire que vu la longueur de mes mèches actuelles, mon habituel chignon serait tombé en ruine. J'écartai mes jambes et les tendis, puis descendis mes mains vers le sol. Je posai mes paumes à plat sur la surface dure, et sentis l'arrière de mes genoux tirer. Ça faisait du bien. Je posai ensuite mes fesses sur mon bureau afin de m'atteler à mon travail. Il était quinze heures quarante-trois.

Réfléchir permit à mon cerveau de se raviver complètement, et au bout d'une bonne heure je ressentis rapidement une envie de bouger me parcourir les veines. Je fermai mon cahier dans un bruit de claquement puis descendis à l'étage du bas sans oublier de jeter un coup d'œil sur mon portable. Je grognai en remarquant qu'il n'était que dix-sept heures. Je ne voulais pas faire de footing maintenant, mes affaires de sport ayant mystérieusement disparues – il ne faut pas oublier que je m'étais réveillée nue dans mon lit hier matin – et je devrai prendre de nouveau une douche ensuite, ce qui serait du gaspillage d'eau. Non que cela m'importe tant que ça à vrai dire. _Biiip bip-bip_. Petite sonnerie stridente me faisant sursauter. J'empoignai mon téléphone en soupirant.

 _De Azamie : « Coucou ! :) Je peux venir une heure plus tôt ? Donc pour 19h… On risque de manquer de temps sinon._ _»_

Tient tient, la petite Azamie. Je répondis sans plus de cérémonie :

 _De Toto : « Ok »_

Sans même aucune ponctuation. Eeeh oui ! Je reposai mon portable sur la table de la cuisine, ce dernier semblant d'ailleurs me regarder d'un air accusateur. Je fixai mes mains, ne sachant que faire.

« Ah ! Je peux regarder un peu la télévision ! m'exclamai-je tout haut.

J'empoignai la télécommande qui était posée sur le canapé, allumai la télé et déchantai rapidement. Je zappai toutes les chaînes sans succès il n'y avait absolument rien de bien à regarder. Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Et merde, fis-je en claquant la langue de mécontentement.

Je me redressai et courus presque pour chercher mon portable. Mon « Ok » à l'attention d'Azamie n'était pas des plus aimables, je devais me rattraper. Elle n'avait pas encore répondu. Ouf.

 _De Toto : « Il n'y aura personne chez moi, alors ne sois pas en retard ! »_

J'envoyai mon message, particulièrement fière de moi. Allez quoi, j'avais mis un point d'exclamation ! Certes, je n'en étais pas encore au stade des smileys, mais ça arriverait bien un jour. Je retournai m'asseoir sur le canapé en sifflotant et mis la radio avec le son assez élevé. Je relus mon message une deuxième fois, le sourire aux lèvres, toute contente. Puis une troisième fois, d'un air amusé, en imaginant Azamie aux anges d'avoir reçu un vrai message de ma part. Et enfin une quatrième fois, sauf que là mon sourire s'envola bien vite. « Il n'y aura _personne_ chez moi, alors ne sois pas en retard. » « _Il n'y aura personne chez moi, ALORS ne sois pas en retard._ » Ça ressemblait un peu à… une invitation non ? Ça ressemblait même clairement à une invitation !

« Fais chier, marmonnai-je.

Azamie devait être toute rouge après avoir lu ce message. Je tapai une seconde réponse à la vitesse éclair, tentant maladroitement de me justifier.

 _De Toto : « Comme ça on pourra mettre la musique à fond. »_

C'était déjà fait remarque. _Biiip bip-bip._ Elle avait déjà répondu. C'était bien ce que je me disais, c'était une fille qui répondait rapidement, donc elle n'avait sans doute pas su quoi dire aux messages précédents. Ce qui signifiait que je l'avait mise dans la gêne.

 _De Azamie : « Super !_ _:D C'est sympa de faire un truc ensemble :)_ _J'espère qu'on a les mêmes goûts musicaux_ _! »_

Houlà ! Effusion de smileys ! Trop pour moi. Elle voulait commencer à mener une conversation avec moi là, non ? Depuis combien de mois n'avais-je pas papoté avec quelqu'un par texto ? Je massai mes tempes. Très bien Toto, tu as dit que tu voulais t'ouvrir un peu au monde non ? Je pianotai sur mon clavier.

 _De Toto : « Sans doute ! Je ne suis pas une originale… »_

Et voilà, je rentrai dans le monde des jeunes avec mes trois petits points « … » significatifs.

 _De Azamie : « Ah oui ? On aurait dit pourtant ! :) »_

Elle essayait de me provoquer ?

 _De Toto : « C'est si grave que ça d'être dans la norme ? »_

Je croisai les bras et les jambes, un sourcil arqué. Qu'allait-elle répondre à ça ? Sa réponse fusa.

 _De Azamie : « Si tu veux commencer à philosopher, selon moi on est tous exceptionnels ! :)_ _»_

Et voilà, encore un smiley. Elle n'épuisait donc jamais son stock ? Son message me fit néanmoins sourire.

 _De Toto : « C'est parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien ma très chère Azamie ! »_

Oh shit ! Non mais quelle idiote ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais écrit une telle connerie ?! D'accord, Azamie est quelqu'un de bien, mais de là à l'appeler « ma très chère Azamie », c'était exagéré. On s'emporte trop dans une conversation par message. Je rajoutai stupidement :

 _De Toto : « Je rigole »_

Avec effarement j'envoyai une nouvelle réponse.

 _De Toto : « Non que tu sois quelqu'un de mauvais ! Tu es très gentille je t'assure ! »_

Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes. Ok. Plus de conversation par portable si c'est aussi dur à mener. _Biiip bip-bip._ Je regardai mon message du coin de l'œil, à moitié effrayée. Elle avait mis un peu plus de temps à répondre.

 _De Azamie : « …Merci :)_ _»_

J'eus l'impression de dégringoler dans un gouffre profond. Tout ça pour _ça_?! Vexée, je répondis du tac au tac.

 _De Toto : « Bon, à plus tard ! »_

 _De Azamie : « A tout à l'heure, bisou ! »_

« Bisous » ? J'avais oublié cette formalité. C'est comme ça qu'on se dit au revoir maintenant.

J'expédiai un dernier message rapide en grognassant, puis me giflai intérieurement d'avoir de nouveau appelé Azamie par son prénom. Je m'enfonçai dans le canapé moelleux en pestant contre moi-même, et augmentai légèrement le volume de la musique.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Azamie…**

La noiraude était allongée sur son lit, les pieds en l'air. Elle avait commencé une conversation avec la jolie Toto, et était tellement pleine d'enthousiasme qu'elle était parvenue à mettre trois « smiley qui sourit » en un seul petit message. Elle se grignota ensuite les ongles suite à ce texto, se demandant si elle n'en avait pas un peu trop fait.

Quatre ou cinq sms plus tard :

 _De Azamie : « Si tu veux commencer à philosopher, selon moi on est tous exceptionnels !_ _:) »_

Le message venait de s'envoyer. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de dire ça ? Elle va croire que je suis en train de crâner ! »

Elle sentit son visage la picoter, signe qu'une rougeur apparaissait. Tout ce qui concernait Toto l'avait toujours mise dans des états pas possibles, et elle s'en voulait. Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible aux yeux de la belle aux iris émeraude.

 _De Toto : « C'est parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien ma très chère Azamie ! »_

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, et sa tête devenir de la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. C'était pas possible, elle le faisait exprès, elle avait dû se rendre compte des sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à son égard non ? Même les amis d'Azamie lui avaient dit que ça se voyait qu'elle tenait beaucoup à Toto bien qu'elles ne se parlent pas vraiment c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche ! Bon, la noiraude savait qu'elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Azamie chuchota :

« Et puis elle n'est sans doute même pas gay…

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Après tout Toto ne traînait qu'avec des garçons quand elles s'étaient rencontrées, elle était agressive, et un peu masculine sur les bords. Mais ça c'était avant justement, qu'en était-il de maintenant ? Maintenant… Toto était toujours un peu sauvage, mais nettement moins, et elle était sincère. C'était ça qu'Azamie affectionnait particulièrement chez elle, sa sincérité. Elle parlait sans prendre de pincettes, sans détourner les yeux, et ce même si la vérité pouvait faire mal.

La belle noiraude était tellement heureuse de s'être rapprochée de Toto, et ce en si peu de temps. Cela avait soudainement ravivé ses sentiments qui s'étaient enfouis petit à petit. Elle s'était tant escrimée à devenir son amie ! Mais elle en était certaine, ces efforts en valaient la peine. Il y avait bien eu un court moment, au tout début, où elles avaient eu un semblant de relation amicale… Mais pour raconter cela il faut remonter deux ans en arrière. Azamie faillit tomber de sa chaise en voyant le dernier message de Toto.

 _De Toto : « Bisou Azamie ! »_

Elle aurait voulu hurler de joie. Après tout, cette conversation n'était-elle pas un grand pas pour l'humanité ? A force de s'agiter elle en fit tomber sa pile de cahier située au bout de son lit, et sa mère toqua à sa porte en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Ce à quoi Azamie répondit par un grand oui.

* * *

 **/SUITE BONUS/ (rappel : Toto vient d'arriver dans son nouveau lycée)**

« Je m'appelle Azamie ! Ravie de te rencontrer !

Elle tendit la main à sa nouvelle camarade de classe. La jeune fille redressa la tête de ses bras et jeta un coup d'œil à la noiraude. Elle serra sa main d'un air las.

« Appelle-moi Toto.

Un éclair de défi passa dans ses yeux et elle s'affala contre le dossier de sa chaise, écartant nonchalamment les jambes comme… « un homme », ce qui eut pour effet de pratiquement laisser entrevoir le début de sa culotte. Azamie ne manqua pas de le remarquer et piqua un fard.

\- Je, heu… Tu…

\- Quoi ? demanda brusquement Toto.

Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil derrière Azamie, lorgnant ses deux amies qu'elle avait trimballé avec elle.

\- T'as besoin de tes deux potes pour te mettre en confiance ou bien c'est pour le décor ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

La noiraude ouvrit de grands yeux et entrouvrit la bouche.

\- Je – non pas du tout ! J'allais te – vous – les présenter !

Toto soupira et se leva de sa chaise, puis posa une main sur l'épaule d'Azamie.

\- Désolée ma belle, je vérifiais juste si t'étais venue m'emmerder.

Azamie rougit de nouveau.

\- P-pas-pas de problème, bégaya-t-elle.

La nouvelle prit son sac et lâcha avant de partir :

\- Ta tête va exploser si t'as autant de sang qui monte dedans. »

Et elle les planta là, comme ça. Azamie se tourna vers ses deux amies, et leur sourit.

« Bon ! Et bien au moins j'aurai tenté une première approche, fit-elle d'un ton léger.

Mais Honami ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

\- Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ! Ok j'ai rien dit parce que j'étais surprise, mais la prochaine fois je vais l'ouvrir !

Sae intervint :

\- Laissons-lui encore le bénéfice du doute. Il faut qu'elle s'habitue, vous avez bien entendu l'école d'où elle vient… Et puis ce n'est pas facile de rentrer dans un nouveau lycée alors que les cours ont déjà débuté.

Honami marmonna dans sa barbe quelques mots inintelligibles avec une mine renfrognée. Aucune des trois filles n'avait remarqué Toto qui écoutait leur conversation d'une oreille distraite à côté de la porte dans le couloir, tout en mangeant son sandwich jambon-crudités.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Azamie. Et puis je pense qu'elle mérite qu'on lui accorde de l'attention.

Ses deux amies échangèrent un regard entendu. Sae baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire derrière ses cheveux, et Honami s'exclama, taquine :

\- Tu croyais qu'on n'avait pas remarqué la manière dont tu l'as regardée ? Pas vrai Sae ?

Elle donna un coup de coude à cette dernière.

\- Oui, c'est certain qu'elle est intriguée par elle.

\- Ha ! s'écria Honami. Tu vas enfin sortir avec quelqu'un !

Azamie agita la main.

\- Mais pas du tout arrêtez !

\- Il serait temps, je ne t'avais pas vue regarder une personne comme ça depuis Maria.

Honami mit sa main devant sa bouche et rougit.

\- P-pardon je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je –

\- Elle dit des trucs idiots quand elle s'emporte trop dans une conversation, la coupa Sae.

Azamie soupira et leur sourit.

\- Je sais bien, c'est pas grave. Et puis ça va faire bientôt cinq mois alors… De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. On a repris contact et –

(Toto soupira.)

\- QUOI ?! rugit Honami. Et tu ne nous en as même pas parlé ?!

Sae regardait également la noiraude d'un air catastrophé.

\- Je-je suis désolée les filles, c'est un peu compliqué. Mais on essaye de rester amies, je p –

Elle fut une nouvelle fois coupée par Honami.

\- Cette meuf est une salope, je t'interdis de la revoir c'est clair ?

La noiraude croisa les bras et pinça les lèvres.

\- Non, Honami.

La petite brune parut surprise de recevoir un refus aussi direct et catégorique. Sae s'avança vers elle et posa une main fraîche sur son avant-bras.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Nous savons toutes les trois que ça pourrait rapidement être plus que de l'amitié entre vous.

\- On verra, répondit Azamie avec raideur. Adviendra ce qu'il adviendra.

\- Dans ce cas nous n'allons pas te juger davantage, fit Sae en attachant sa chevelure rousse en une queue de cheval, et appuyant chacun de ses mot en regardant Honami.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Mais s'il s'avère que les choses se passent de nouveau très mal, je veux que tu me promettes de rester loin d'elle, exigea la brunette.

\- Promis. »

C'est ainsi que s'acheva leur conversation. Les trois amies prirent leur sac et sortirent de la salle pour aller manger leur repas dehors. Elles tombèrent d'ailleurs nez à nez avec Toto, qui les fixa, un sourire moqueur pendu aux lèvres. Azamie ne rougit même pas, par contre elle décampa bien vite, Honami et Sae sur les talons.

« Idiote. » marmonna Toto à l'adresse d'Azamie, qui était déjà partie. La châtain leva les yeux au ciel et mordit dans son sandwich jambon-crudités.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre ! Petite info : je pense étaler ce bonus sur encore un chapitre normalement (voire deux). Désolée pour ce manque d'action ! Je pense que la fin du bonus dans la prochaine scène devrait être sympa ! Pour ce qui est de l'histoire principale (dans le présent), le chapitre 16 devrait vous plaire… Merci de me suivre ! Et bonnes fêtes ~ !**

 **Ps : N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez ! Cha me ferait un bon cadeau de nöel !**


	15. Chapter 15 - Un peu de Vin

**Et voilà pour vous ! Un grand chapitre 15 ! Avec un bonus légèrement plus long. Je mets du temps à écrire en ce moment et je m'en excuse, mais il me semble que c'est principalement parce que j'ai plus de mal à faire des chapitres sans action. Mais bon il fallait que je les fasse, c'est juste que j'ai un peu la flemme de m'y mettre parfois. Dans tous les cas vous allez voir à la fin de ce chapitre on comprend que l'action va revenir ! :3 Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

Je venais de reposer mon téléphone portable et restai inactive quelques minutes devant la télévision, qui diffusait la radio. Qu'allai-je bien pouvoir faire ? Mes pieds commencèrent à bouger au rythme de la musique, puis mes jambes et ma tête, et pour finir je me levai et dansai comme une folle, mêlant un peu de danse hip-hop, de classique et… Autre chose de sans doute non répertorié. En bref, un véritable charabia qui permet de se défouler et fait bien transpirer. En revanche pour la goule que j'étais, l'espace était trop étroit pour que je puisse me lâcher complètement, et donc faire un véritable sport. C'est à ce moment-là que je décidai de sautiller. D'abord gentiment, des petits bonds entraînant et saccadés puis je pris de la hauteur, touchant presque le plafond qui devait bien faire un mètre de plus que moi. Je pris pour but de l'atteindre, et me propulsai davantage… Inutile de préciser que j'entendis un craquement en rencontrant le plâtre un peu trop brutalement. Heureusement rien ne sembla cassé, il n'y avait aucune fissure. J'avais eu de la chance. Je me calmai avant d'avoir une autre idée stupide.

Azamie arrivait pour dix-neuf heures, et il n'était que dix-huit heures trente. Il restait encore un peu de temps devant moi. Je décidai de commencer à préparer un gâteau, tout simple, au yaourt avec un peu de citron. Faire de la pâtisserie ça permet de me faire décompresser. Je farfouillai dans les livres de cuisine de maman, pour finir par chercher la recette sur internet. Pratique. Je sortis tout ce dont j'avais besoin du frigo et des placards, c'est-à-dire citron, œufs, farine etc. Ma mère aimait changer les affaires de place régulièrement, prétextant que cela donnait « un coup de vie » à la maison. En revanche mon père et moi n'en étions pas si sûrs…

En allant me laver les mains dans l'évier de la cuisine je fis tomber un œuf. J'avais beau être une goule, donc plus forte et plus agile, je restai aussi maladroite que mon cher père. Après avoir nettoyé je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure sur le four et zut Azamie arrivait dans sept minutes… Je n'aurai jamais terminé ! Je cassai rapidement les œufs dans un grand saladier, puis versai le sucre et la farine en même temps. Je ne sais pas comment je réussis à m'y prendre, mais le sachet se perça des deux côtés, et je me retrouvai avec un nuage de farine de blé dans la cuisine, avec moi éternuant à tout-va. La sonnerie retentit. Azamie et sa fichue ponctualité. J'ouvris la porte à la volée, laissant une traînée de poudre sur mon passage.

« Azamie j'ai besoin d'aide. »

Sans plus d'explication je l'empoignai par le bras et l'amenai dans la cuisine. Je savais que c'était elle, je l'avais – sans trop réussir comment à me l'expliquer – sentie. Par l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, en partie, mais également par son humeur. Depuis quand les humeurs avaient-elle des odeurs ? Nous parvînmes à la cuisine. Je la regardai, attendant quelque chose sans vraiment savoir quoi. Elle inspecta la pièce, puis se tourna vers moi, éberluée. Elle partit alors dans un fou rire incroyable. Je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un rire autant, c'était assez surprenant et… gênant. Quand elle remarqua que je la fixai elle toussa, se racla la gorge et repris un air sérieux. De mon côté je la regardai, décontenancée, et un peu vexée aussi.

« Je… J'ai fait quelque chose de drôle ? commençai-je.

\- Non pas du tout ! s'écria-t-elle en rougissant. Je vais t'aider.

Elle s'empara d'une éponge et essuya la farine au sol, sur les carreaux blancs. Elle se mit d'ailleurs à éternuer, de la poudre blanche plein le nez. J'émis un petit grognement, une sorte de rire étouffé. Elle releva brusquement la tête vers moi, comme émerveillée, et des étoiles dansant dans ses pupilles. Je détournai les yeux rapidement, me renfrognant.

\- Tu sais…, dis-je au bout d'un moment comme aucune de nous deux ne pipait mot. Si tu réagis aussi excessivement à chaque chose inhabituelle que je fais, je ne risque pas de le refaire.

Elle se mit à rougir violemment. Je sentis pratiquement la chaleur qui se dégageait de ses joues. Je cachai mon visage derrière mes cheveux pour qu'elle ne remarque pas mon sourire attendri.

\- Je-je suis… Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute si tu –

Je la coupai avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose qui nous embarrasse toutes les deux.

\- Arrêtons-nous là pour ce sujet.

\- Ou-oui.

\- Bon ! lançai-je quand nous eûmes terminé.

\- Ah ! sursauta-t-elle. P-pardon.

\- Pas de problème… »

Je regardai la recette pendant rinçait les deux éponges. Je dû relire la même phrase trois fois car je n'y portais aucune attention. Un nouveau silence gênant prit place. Je me tournai brusquement vers Azamie en ouvrant la bouche pour parler. Elle le remarqua car elle se tendit et ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce que je parle. Embarrassée, je me remis face à la recette affichée sur mon téléphone et replaçai une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je me lançai à l'eau :

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas à te comporter comme ça avec moi. J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais… intimidée. Mais n'agis pas comme si… Tu étais soumise.

Je me raclai la gorge, mal à l'aise. C'était le seul mot que j'avais trouvé qui convenait le plus. Je la vis pincer les lèvres, et sentis mn cœur se serrer. Azamie ne méritait pas de remarque, elle était adorable, un véritable petit ange.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Que-quoi ? bafouillai-je.

\- Tu as raison… Toto. Je vais faire des efforts je te promets.

Une flamme s'alluma dans ses yeux, qui me fit hausser les sourcils.

\- Parfait…

Je retournai face à mon plan de travail. J'avais besoin d'un petit remontant après cette avancée. Je farfouillai dans un placard, mais, ne trouvant pas ce que je cherchai, je descendis à la cave. Je remontai bien vite avec une bouteille de vin français venant de Château Beaulieu, année deux mille quatorze.

\- On trinque après tout ça ? proposai-je.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

\- T-tu crois ? En plus ça coûte plus de cinquante euros cette bouteille, c'est pas du n'importe quoi !

\- Ah bon ? Tu t'y connais en vin toi ?

\- Un peu oui… Je trouve ça intéressant.

\- Mmh. Et bien on va voir s'il est aussi bon que ça, fis-je en débouchant la bouteille.

\- M-m-mais attends ! Je n'ai que dix-huit ans moi ! Et puis… ton père risque de s'en apercevoir !

\- Ça m'étonnerait, répliquai-je. Allez fais pas ta mijaurée !

\- Bon. D'accord. Puisque c'est toi je veux bien. Mais juste un petit peu !

Je décidai d'ignorer son « puisque c'est toi », et lui servis un verre à pied à ras-bord. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle le remarqua mais n'ajouta rien. Je me servis la même chose et levai mon verre.

\- Santé !

\- Santé ! » dit-elle à son tour.

Vingt minutes plus tard nous avions terminé notre verre. Je sentais Azamie un peu pompette, mais ne dis rien. Nous terminâmes de préparer le gâteau, le mîmes au four, puis ce fut le moment de me couper les cheveux. Elle me fit asseoir sur une chaise, sortis une jolie paire de ciseaux de son sac, et commença le travail.

« Essaye de me garder la longueur, lui indiquai-je.

\- Oui chef ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je soupirai. Il lui en fallait vraiment peu. Voilà qu'elle se dévergondait maintenant. Elle me coupa les cheveux en une symétrie parfaite, la longueur de chacune de mes mèches à égale distance.

\- Azamie…

\- Oui ? Ca ne te plait pas ?

\- J'ai trop l'air d'une fille de bonne famille, marmonnai-je. Arrange-moi ça.

\- Oh ! Très bien. Je vais te faire une coupe… en rapport avec ta personnalité.

\- Ouais ouais, te la pète pas trop hein surtout !

Elle rit, et le silence reprit place, uniquement trahi par le bruit des lames de ciseaux s'entrechoquant.

\- Tu sais…, reprit-elle, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es vachement autoritaire comme fille.

Elle ne vit heureusement pas mes joues se colorer.

\- Tu trouves ? la poussai-je.

\- Oui ! Mais j'aime bien, reprit-elle. Tu es franche aussi, j'aime beaucoup.

\- Tu en as bientôt terminé avec mes cheveux ? changeai-je de sujet.

\- Oui, presque ! Encore deux minutes et ça devrait être bon.

\- Ok.

Elle eut fini très vite.

\- Voilà ! Tu es prête pour sortir ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

J'allai me regarder dans le miroir du salon, qui se trouvait au-dessus du buffet. Elle avait gardé ma longueur, mais certaines mèches avaient été très dégradées, ce qui donnait du volume. D'autant plus que j'avais pas mal de mouvement dans mes cheveux, ce qui faisait que certains rebiquaient, et ondulaient sur le bout. Ouais, ça me convenait bien.

\- Merci Azamie, c'est parfait.

Je continuai avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour me faire une remarque.

\- Il va falloir t'habituer à ce que je t'appelle par ton prénom.

Je la vis trépigner de contentement.

\- Génial !

\- Quelle heure est-il ? lui demandai-je.

Elle regarda sa montre, et la panique la saisit :

\- Il va être vingt heures quarante ! Mon dieu ! J'avais donné rendez-vous aux autres à vingt et une heure !

\- Eh oh ! Calme-toi, c'est pas grave si on est un peu en retard.

\- Moi je n'aime pas ça, se renfrogna-t-elle. Je ne le suis jamais d'habitude.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

\- C'est parce que tu es avec moi.

Je voulus la mettre un peu dans la gêne, mais sa réponse me surprit tout de même.

\- Sans doute.

Il y eut un petit silence embarrassé.

\- Bon, allons-y.

Azamie sembla reprendre vie.

\- Oui ! Allons-y !

\- Par contre…

Je pointai la bouteille de vin sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça, on va devoir la finir puis la jeter. Ça serait dommage de la gaspiller.

\- Que-qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ?

\- On la prend pardi !

\- Ah… Oui, ça paraît évident.

Je lui souris et enfournai la bouteille dans mon sac.

\- Comme ça je décoincerai tes potes.

\- On verra s'ils oseront en boire.

\- Y a intérêt, répliquai-je.

Je ne comptais pas passer une soirée ennuyante, et qui plus est le nez dans une grenadine.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard nous étions arrivés et discutions tous ensemble dans un parc plutôt charmant, éclairé par de petites loupiotes éparses, ce qui nous permettait de boire en toute tranquillité. Nous étions neuf. Six filles et trois garçons. Le regard de deux d'entre eux divaguait vers moi de temps à autre, mais je les ignorais complètement. Le brun aux yeux noirs, celui avec des lunettes un peu à la Harry Potter, vint s'asseoir à côtés de moi. Il avait sifflé une bonne partie du vin – j'avais en fin de compte pris une deuxième bouteille.

« Salut, s'avança-t-il en me soufflant son haleine alcoolisée au visage.

\- Salut, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Azamie nous jeta un coup d'œil en haussant un sourcil. Mignon.

\- Tu… Tu connais bien Azamie nan ? Elle nous avait jamais parlé de toi avant.

\- Ah bon ? Ouais je la connais un peu, sans plus.

Il sortit la deuxième bouteille de derrière son dos et bu une longue gorgée.

\- Ah ! Ca fait du bien ! s'exclama-t-il.

Honami vint se mêler un peu à la conversation.

\- Tu devrais ralentir un peu sur la bouteille mon vieux. Elle est même pas à toi en plus.

Il se mit debout en chancelant. Je me pris la tête dans ma main.

\- Je fais c'que j'veux ! Pour une fois que y a de l'alcool !

Vous savez ces personnes qui, dans leurs premières soirées arrosées, commencent à se croire la personne la plus importante du monde et se mettent à gueuler juste pour qu'on s'intéresse à eux. Je me levai également.

\- Gueule pas si fort, on est pas tout seul.

\- Ouais ouais, je sais. Y a aussi ces putains de goules !

\- Ce n'est pas exactement à elles que je pensais, mais oui, en effet, il y en a peut-être.

Il baissa la voix et s'accroupit près d'Azamie pour venir lui chuchoter dans l'oreille.

\- Qui sait, l'un de nous en est peut-être une.

Je sentis la noiraude se crisper. Non par ce qu'il avait dit, mais plutôt du fait de sa proximité. Il se la jouait un peu trop là, pas vrai ? Je me mis derrière lui et le redressai gentiment.

\- Allons, arrête de dire n'importe quoi et retournons à notre conversation initiale.

Je ne me souvenais d'ailleurs même pas de quoi il s'agissait, n'écoutant qu'à moitié. Il obtempéra sans discutailler. Je regardai l'heure sur mon portable : minuit. Je m'étirai et fis semblant de bailler.

\- Bon, et bien moi je vais rentrer. Passez une bonne soirée.

Ils parurent étonnés de me voir partir si vite, mais je reçu finalement un au revoir de chacun. Je me détournai en levant la main.

\- Attends ! Toto !

Je stoppai en soupirant, et me retournai sur Azamie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Heu… Il est tard, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir dormir avec Sae et moi chez Honami ? Elle habite tout près.

\- Non vraiment, ça va. Et puis une petite marche nocturne ne me fera pas de mal !

\- Une petite marche nocturne ? Comment ça ? Tu ne comptes pas rentrer à pieds j'espère ! C'est super dangereux ! Allons, je vais t'accompagner au métro.

J'agitai les mains devant elle.

\- Du calme ! Je ne vais pas rentrer à pieds bien évidemment !

\- Ah bon. Alors me fais pas peur comme ça, rouspéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Je lui fis un sourire attendri malgré moi, et je la vis rougir un peu en dépit du noir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. On se revoit lundi ! »

Je partis avant qu'elle ne puisse me faire une remarque. Elle me lança un petit au revoir au bout de quelques secondes, ce qui me fit doucement rire. Je m'éloignai rapidement, passai sous la branche d'un sapin et arrivai à la grille du parc. Une voiture de patrouille de police me passa juste devant. Tout était plus dangereux la nuit, cela ne provenait bien évidemment pas que des goules, mais en grande partie tout de même. La lumière clignotante de la bouche du métro clignota au bout de la rue, et je me dirigeai vers celle-ci. Cependant, juste avant que j'y parvienne, un bras me saisit et me plaqua contre la grille, puis une main vint se poser sur ma bouche ce qui étouffa mon cri de surprise. Mes omoplates rencontrèrent les barreaux de fer douloureusement. Je remarquai que mon agresseur ne portait pas de masque, mais seulement un sweet à capuche, il s'agissait donc sans doute d'un humain. Dans un geste vif je mis son visage à découvert, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je constatai qu'il s'agissait de Flashy !

« T-Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Il fronça le nez. Il avait l'air très, très en colère.

\- Je viens te chercher bien sûr ! Suis-moi.

Il me saisit le poignet avec force et m'entraîna à sa suite. Je me dégageai tant bien que mal de son emprise et reculai d'un pas.

\- Non !

\- Pardon ? grinça-t-il.

\- Non…, répétai-je plus doucement.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Ecoute, j'en ai bien chié avec toi, donc tu vas faire ton petit toutou et me suivre bien gentiment.

Je reculai d'un second pas.

\- Pas encore. Je rentrerai quand je l'aurai décidé !

Sans comprendre comment je me retrouvai par terre sur le dos. Immédiatement cela m'inquiéta : mes pouvoirs auraient-ils diminué ? Flashy s'assit tranquillement en tailleur à côté de moi.

\- J'en ai bavé pour que ce soit moi qui te ramène, c'est-à-dire dans le calme, et sans violence. Donc s'il-te-plaît, suis moi maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ? braillai-je.

Je le savais très bien.

\- Fais pas la con. Fuir comme ça, ça paraît plus que suspect non ?

\- Je sais mais… Je ne peux pas partir ainsi, je dois trouver une excuse et –

\- Il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes que ta petite famille d'humain ! Merde Hide ! Ferme ta gueule et viens !

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait perdre son sang-froid comme ça.

\- Seulement si tu me promets que ça ne prendra pas toute la journée de dimanche.

\- Ta petite vie de lycéenne j'en ai rien à –

\- Tant pis alors, le coupai-je.

\- Très bien ! grogna-t-il.

Il partit d'un pas furibond. Vexée et ennuyée de lui causer autant de soucis, je le rejoins et marchai à sa hauteur.

\- Désolée, tentai-je.

\- Tch.

\- Je… On ne connait rien de l'un l'autre, mais c'est important d'accord ?

Il me fit face brusquement.

\- Juste : tais-toi.

Je déglutis. Il reprit sa marche rapide, mais il semblait bien moins tendu que tout à l'heure.

\- Par-là, m'indiqua-t-il.

Et je compris que j'étais pardonnée. Au bout d'un moment, où je pris enfin le temps de réfléchir, je lui demandai :

\- Flashy, répond-moi franchement. Comment tu sais pour ma vie de lycéenne ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? grinça-t-il. Depuis que t'es partie tu as été suivie H vingt-quatre. Evidemment qu'on sait pour ta vie de lycéenne.

\- Ce qui signifie… Que depuis le début vous me suiviez ? Même quand j'étais en train de m'enfuir ?

\- Bien sûr, soupira-t-il. On a des hommes un peu partout. Ils ont réussi à te choper à la sortie du pont. Tu ne sais rien de rien.

Il continua avant que je n'ouvre la bouche :

\- Toi t'es juste une petite ignorante qui pense qu'à sa gueule, et avec qui je m'efforce de prendre des pincettes.

\- Je –

\- Nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui ! me coupa-t-il. Nous sommes l'organisation Polly, l'organisation la plus crainte et la plus respectée de toute la région.

Très bien, je l'avoue. Il me sembla très classe sur le coup, et ne sembla pas exagérer non plus. Il me prit par le col.

\- Alors arrête de faire ta princesse.

Je me dégageai. Je savais qu'il avait raison.

\- Ca va j'ai compris. »

Je ne voulais pas retourner là-bas. Ils étaient violents, et dangereux. Mais surtout, j'avais honte du comportement que j'avais adopté. Je m'étais laissée diriger par ma faim, et j'étais devenue une autre. J'allai maintenant leur montrer qui j'étais vraiment. Qui était vraiment la goule Hide.

* * *

 **/SUITE PSEUDO BONUS/**

Comme à son habitude, la jeune Toto mangeait seule, dans le couloir. De temps à autre elle regardait par la fenêtre, contemplant l'horizon d'un air morne. Cela faisait maintenant deux bons mois qu'elle était arrivée dans ce lycée, et elle s'ennuyait toujours autant. Encore davantage du fait qu'elle voyait beaucoup moins ses amis.

« Vous me manquez les gars. » chuchota-t-elle.

Prise d'une tristesse soudaine, elle rangea son sandwich dans son sac et descendit fumer une cigarette dans la cour. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le fond de celle-ci, elle entendit des bruits étranges provenant du local de sport. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui pleurait. Elle continua son chemin sans même un regard en direction du bruit, s'assit dans sa cachette, qu'elle avait déniché il y a pas de cela deux semaines, et alluma sa cigarette. Elle entendit cependant la personne pleurnicher tout le long de sa pause, dans le local, juste derrière son dos. Elle écrasa son mégot avec frustration, le balança par-dessus les grilles du lycée et partit d'un pas raide. _C'est pas possible de chialer aussi fort, à moins qu'on veuille se faire entendre,_ grinça-t-elle intérieurement. Elle entendit à ce moment-là un reniflement vraiment pas très ragoûtant. Elle fit un angle à quatre-vingt-dix degrés brusquement et fonça vers la porte du local de sport. Cette dernière heurta le bois du mur en un claquement sonore, coupant court aux gémissements de la personne inconnue.

« Qu-qui est l-là ? bredouilla une voix féminine.

Toto claqua de la langue avec irritation lorsqu'elle reconnut la pleurnicharde.

\- Ah c'est toi.

\- Yun-Ji ?

\- Ouais.

La châtain sortit un sachet de chewing-gums de sa poche et s'en prit un. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au visage d'Azamie, qui était encore tout larmoyant. Celle-ci s'essuya d'ailleurs rapidement les joues du revers de sa manche.

\- T'en veux un ? proposa Toto avec brusquerie comme si chacun de ces mots « gentils » lui écorchaient la bouche.

\- Oui s'il te plaît.

Elle releva la tête avec surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la noiraude accepte sa proposition alors qu'elle était agressive sans arrêt.

\- J'adore la menthe…, sembla vouloir se justifier Azamie.

\- Moi aussi, marmonna-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle eut un déclic. Elle n'avait pas tenu une conversation avec quelqu'un depuis si longtemps, et ça lui manquait. C'est pour cela qu'elle décida de rester avec un peu avec Azamie. Elle s'assit lourdement sur le sol en béton, s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur, et envoya un chewing-gum dans les mains de la noiraude.

\- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Ne s'attendant absolument à ce que Toto reste, car cela ne faisait pas du tout partie de son caractère, la jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Oh, et bien, c'est… C'est une fille que tu ne connais pas, elle m'a encore… posé un lapin on va dire, fit-elle en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Tu veux parler de ta nana ? demanda Toto en arquant un sourcil.

\- C-comment tu sais que –

\- Je ne suis d'une, pas sourde, je t'ai entendue en parler avec tes deux potes et de deux, je ne suis pas aveugle. Ça se comprend rapidement que t'es gay.

\- Que-quoi ?! Comment ?!

\- Suffit par exemple de voir la manière dont tu m'as matée à mon premier jour.

Elle toussa pour étouffer un rire. Azamie ne riait pas, elle, mais était plutôt devenue encore plus rouge, et dans ses yeux se mélangeaient surprise, tristesse et colère. Elle avait déjà trop pleuré, et ça l'avait épuisé et mise à bout de nerf. Ce qui par ailleurs était chose extrêmement rare, chez elle.

\- Tu-t'es obligée de toujours mettre les gens dans la gêne ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton calme.

Toto ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Elle était à la fois surprise de la question d'Azamie, cela était étonnant de sa part, et à la fois elle savait que cette dernière avait raison. Elle-même se trouvait incroyablement chiante, c'est pour dire !

\- Bah répond ! la brusqua Azamie, qui avait été vexée par le comportement de Toto depuis le moment où elle l'avait rencontrée.

\- Peut-être bien que je suis obligée de mettre les gens dans la gêne ouais, dit-elle platement.

\- Et… C'est tout ?

La noiraude était étonnée qu'elle capitule si vite, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Comment ça c'est tout ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort. Tu as été désagréable dès le jour où on s'est rencontrée !

Elle remarqua alors Toto se crisper et se renfermer comme une coquille. _Oh non…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ pensa-t-elle.

\- Je… Désolée. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus.

Elle s'approcha timidement de la châtain, s'accroupit à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle.

\- T'inquiète, je l'ai mérité, répondit Toto.

La belle avait besoin de parler, alors elle continua :

\- J'ai pris l'habitude de me comporter comme ça avec mes potes. Et je sais qu'on n'est pas l'exemple à suivre ! M'enfin bon… En plus ils me manquent, mais je ne peux pas les voir.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda doucement Azamie.

Toto balaya l'air de la main.

\- Bof, ils sont pas une bonne influence d'après ma mère, et ils peuvent déteindre sur mon avenir.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je sais qu'elle a raison, soupira-t-elle. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir atrocement pour tout ça.

La noiraude haussa les sourcils.

\- Tout ça ? Il y a eu autre chose ?

\- Bah ! Tu sais bien ! Me changer de lycée, me priver de voir mes amis. C'est suffisant non ?

\- C'est sûr…

\- Ce n'est pas que ça.

\- Quoi d'autre ? s'empressa de demander Azamie, un peu trop rapidement.

\- T'es une curieuse toi, hein ! C'est une histoire avec ma tante et – Bref, enchaîna-t-elle en regardant son portable. On va devoir y aller il est tard.

\- Ah… Oui, en effet. »

Elles se pressèrent vers leur salle de cours. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Honami et Sae lorsqu'elles virent leur chère Azamie revenir avec Toto. Elles se ruèrent d'ailleurs sur elle pour la questionner – surtout Honami – mais la noiraude leur passa devant en leur jetant un petit coup d'œil signifiant : _plus tard pour les questions_.

Elle suivit Toto jusqu'au fond du rang des élèves, qui discutaient tranquillement avant d'entrer en classe.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé avec ta tante ?

La châtain s'étonna de voir qu'elle n'était pas avec ses amies. Bien que ça soit sans doute par curiosité qu'elle soit restée avec elle, elle décida de la remercier en lui donnant une réponse. Une réponse cependant incomplète, seulement constituée de l'information principale.

\- Ma tante et moi étions dehors un soir. Elle s'est faite attaquée et tuée par une goule, j'ai faillis y passer aussi. »

Elle la planta là, car il était temps de rentrer en cours.

 _Intéressante cette Azamie Otomo,_ pensa-t-elle.

 _Et zut, j'ai encore plus envie de la connaître maintenant,_ pensa Azamie.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Toto va enfin retourner dans l'organisation Polly ! Je promets un peu de sang :P et sans doute des larmes ! Pour ce qui est du bonus je vais le couper là. On est parvenus aux deux buts que je m'étais fixée, c'est-à-dire l'information sur la mort de la tante de Toto par une attaque de goule, et le début du rapprochement avec Azamie.**

 **Je remercie Shuneki pour tes vœux de noël :3 et j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer mon histoire. C'est fout comme au fur et à mesure que je l'écris je m'y suis vraiment attachée !**

 **Merci aussi à Looka ( ), en plus j'ai eu deux commentaires d'un coup :33 ! Comme tu peux le voir – si tu as lu tout mon commentaire de fin de chapitre – j'ai plus de facilité avec l'action moi également !**

 **A la Prochaine !**


	16. Chapter 16 - Retour à l'organisation

**Me revoici ! C'est pas trop tôt, je sais, je sais… Mais… Je viens avec deux chapitres ! Alors je suis pardonnée pour cette fois-ci bien évidemment ! :3 Ils sont certes un peu plus courts que les précédents, mais je tiens à vous faire remarquer que ceux du début faisaient cette taille-là ! ;) Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

 _« Salut maman, je vais dormir avec Azamie finalement. Désolée de te prévenir si tard. J'ai un peu peur de rentrer seule dans la nuit après coup. A demain_

Message expédié je me tournai vers Flashy, qui regardait par-dessus mon épaule. Je fis un petit bond en arrière.

« Je te gêne pas trop j'espère ?

Il ne répondit pas, trop absorbé dans ses réflexions internes. Je laissai tomber et nous continuâmes d'avancer en silence.

\- Pourquoi « maman » ?

\- Pardon ? dis-je du tac-au-tac, prise au dépourvu.

\- Je crois que tu as entendu.

Et merde. Ne sachant que trop répondre, je me tus. Il parla à ma place :

\- Tu t'es faite adoptée ? Ça ne dérange pas tes parents de savoir que tu es une goule ?

\- Que –

J'avalai ma salive, puis réalisai quelque chose.

\- Comment sais-tu que mes parents ne sont pas des goules ?

Il me lança un bref regard surpris, puis détourna si vite les yeux que je ne fus pas certaine qu'il ait s'agit de mon imagination ou non. Il toucha son nez de son index.

\- L'odeur. Ils sentent l'humain.

Mince, j'avais oublié ce détail. Je n'avais pas encore les réflexes de goule.

\- Tu les as suivis ? me récriai-je, horrifiée à l'idée que mon père ou ma mère aient été espionnés par une goule.

\- Bien sûr.

Je déglutis.

\- Que sais-tu de moi exactement ?

Il lâcha un soupir.

\- Aah, nous y venons enfin.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur un banc en bois, une main sous le menton, puis m'indiqua de prendre place. Je refusai, raide comme un piquet. Voyant que je ne me déciderai pas à parler, il commença donc :

\- Tu as battu Kon.

Kon, la goule qui avait tenté de m'arrêter quand je m'étais enfuie de l'organisation Polly. Je me remémorai son long manteau bleu nuit et son masque kaki à petites cornes, ainsi que le sale coup qu'il m'avait envoyé.

\- Oui.

\- Je serai curieux de savoir comment tu y aies parvenue.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Il m'a frappée assez violemment et ça m'a mise un peu en colère, tentai-je de m'expliquer en m'emmêlant les pinceaux.

\- Les personnes en rogne sont en général les plus simples à prévoir lors d'une bataille.

\- En général, comme tu dis.

Il hocha une fois de la tête, lentement, comme s'il acceptait mon explication foireuse. Il avait donc décidé de me poser des questions jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse absolument plus me justifier.

\- Tes parents ne sont pas des goules. Comment cela se fait-il ?

J'ouvris la bouche, la refermai. Il enchaîna :

\- Tu les as embobinés et tu as prévu de les manger ?

\- Qu – Non !

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je me disais aussi. Tu as trop l'air d'être une enfant de chœur pour ça.

J'allai le prendre mal, mais en fin de compte il ne m'avait pas réellement insultée.

\- Ils t'acceptent telle que tu es et ils te laissent tuer des leurs pour te nourrir ?

\- N-non, absolument pas ! répondis-je tout de suite par impulsion.

\- A moins… qu'ils ne savent pas que tu es une goule ?

Il me regarda avec curiosité, et en déduit la réponse tout seul :

\- Non, ils ne le savent pas, fit-il avec assurance.

Je baissai la tête en serrant les dents. Pourquoi aucune excuse ne venait-elle sur le coup ? Il allait forcément découvrir quel était mon secret à ce rythme, et ça il n'en n'était pas question. Pourquoi en fait ? Je pourrai tout leur dire, ils me cuisineraient pendant un petit moment puis me foutraient la paix. Mais et si ça ne se passait pas comme ça ? Et s'ils me rejetaient ? Voudraient me tuer, croyant que je les espionnais pour le compte du CCG ? A moins que si la vérité vienne de ma bouche, ils aient moins de soupçons. Pas de prise de risque pour le moment, décidai-je.

\- J'ai su me débrouiller très vite toute seule pour chasser les humains.

Puis j'ajoutai avec précipitation :

\- Avec l'aide de mon petit frère bien entendu.

\- Bien entendu, répéta-t-il.

Je me dandinai sur place. Depuis quand étais-je aussi mauvaise menteuse ? Cela ne me ressemblait pas.

\- Je croyais que tes parents n'étaient morts qu'assez récemment ?

Il prit un air triomphant, content de m'avoir mise dans une impasse.

\- C'était des foutaises.

\- Tient donc, étonnant, ironisa-t-il.

\- Ecoute, je voulais juste que vous me fichiez la paix, d'accord ?

\- Ca me semble clair. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû fuir. Tu te doutais bien qu'on n'allait pas te laisser tranquille après ça.

\- Je pensais avoir plus de temps…

\- Avant quoi ? Qu'on te retrouve ? Tu es entrée dans la mauvaise organisation dans ce cas.

\- Je sais, je sais, vous êtes l'organisation Polly, la plus redoutable de toute la région.

\- Parfaitement ! »

Nous passâmes par-dessus un pont que je n'empruntais jamais, ne me rendant que très rarement dans la banlieue, et encore moins dans cette partie-là. De plus, la ville paraissait différente la nuit, alors pour retrouver mon chemin… Ça allait être compliqué. Nous parvînmes de l'autre côté de la passerelle, et je remarquai que le pont que nous avions emprunté était celui juste à côté de l'autre, celui de la dernière fois, où Mlle Mukai et le Docteur Kano avaient péri. Je pris quelques repères. Nous escaladâmes ensuite un bâtiment, pour nous retrouver face à une rangée d'entrepôts, et nous pouvions donc aisément passer de l'un à l'autre sans trop de problème. Il fallut tout de même faire un petit saut périlleux à un moment. Ne calculant pas très bien la distance, et ayant surtout peur de me rater, je pris une profonde inspiration et me projetai dans les airs. J'atterris cinq bons mètres plus loin que Flashy. Je me sentis fière jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole :

« Tu n'as pas l'air de mesurer très bien ta force.

Puis voyant que je ne disais rien :

\- Je pourrai t'aider à t'améliorer si tu veux.

Pourquoi pas après tout. Sauf si cela mettait trop mon secret en péril. Il faudrait que je réfléchisse là-dessus, sa proposition pouvait être sympathique, surtout l'idée de le mettre au tapis.

\- Tu es moins bavarde d'habitude, remarqua-t-il.

\- D-désolée, c'est sans doute que je suis un peu nerveuse.

Ce qui était vrai.

\- Tu as de quoi.

\- Merci de me rassurer !

Je soupirai, puis demandai d'une petite voix :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver au juste ?

\- Et bien je suppose que nous allons tous en décider lors d'une réunion. Je ferai mon rapport et nous verrons bien. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus pour l'instant.

\- Mais et mes parents ? paniquai-je. Qu'allez-vous leur faire ?

\- Rien. Ce sont des humains sans grand intérêt. Ils vont être surveillés un petit moment et s'ils ne font rien de suspect on les laissera tranquille.

\- Tu… Tu pourrais éviter de parler d'eux ? Je veux dire… Ils-ils sont humains et j'ai peur qu'il se passe quelque chose de stupide.

\- Par stupide tu veux dire les tuer ? Les bouffer ?

\- Oui.

\- Si tu te montres coopérative et que tu ne refais plus un coup de ce genre rien de malheureux ne devrait arriver.

\- D'accord, soufflai-je.

\- En revanche pour ce qui est du rapport je ne peux rien pour toi. L'organisation fonctionne sur des bases honnêtes.

Je me doutais bien dès le début que c'était peine perdue.

\- Oui.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin. Il me sembla que nous arrivions bientôt, au vue d'un immeuble familier – car particulièrement délabré.

\- J'ai l'impression que…, commença Flashy.

\- Oui ?

Il me jeta un coup d'œil rempli d'incompréhension.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu ne saisis pas réellement l'ampleur de ce dans quoi tu as mis les pieds. Tu devrais pourtant connaître le monde des goules et savoir que tout n'est pas si facile.

\- Sans doute.

\- Il va dans tous les cas falloir t'y habituer. »

J'hochai la tête sans bruit, ce qui clôt la discussion. Nous arrivâmes à l'entrepôt. Je reconnus sans peine la goule de la dernière fois qui montait la garde, celle possédant une musculature assez impressionnante. Elle me jeta d'ailleurs un regard mauvais.

« Regardez voir qui s'est faite attrapée, grogna-t-il.

\- J'ai eu son consentement pour l'emmener ici, Fisher, soupira Flashy.

Il émit un petit son méprisant, puis se tourna vers moi, semblant lâcher l'affaire :

\- En tout cas tu cours drôlement vite.

\- Merci, dis-je, gênée.

\- Tu es quoi, une goule ailée ?

\- Une – Quoi ?

\- On verra ça plus tard, nous coupa Flashy.

Puis il nous tourna le dos et s'avança vers la trappe.

\- Hide, viens. »

Je le suivis. Il s'aventura dans la fosse, et je m'y enfonçai à sa suite. Au beau milieu de l'échelle il se laissa tomber jusqu'en bas, moi en revanche, je préférai ne pas m'y risquer. J'entendis des éclats de voix qui se rapprochaient – sans doute à la vue de Flashy qui rentrait – et mon ventre se noua. Des picotements désagréables longèrent ma colonne vertébrale, puis de mes coudes jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. Une sensation de malaise s'insinua lentement dans mon estomac. Je regrettai presque d'être venue. La descente par l'échelle se faisait dans un noir presque total, nous voyions uniquement la lumière d'en bas, et chaque personne descendant devait la regarder avec envie, pressée de parvenir sur le sol ferme. Cependant, au vu de ma situation actuelle, je m'arrêtai trois mètres avant, et contemplai le béton éclairé par les lampes artificielles avec crainte. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, pour venir battre contre mes tempes. _Ressaisis-toi un peu merde !_ Je serrai fort les paupières, puis rouvris les yeux et descendis.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais certainement pas ça. Les goules s'étaient regroupées, formant un arc autour de l'entrée de l'échelle. Flashy était resté tout près, et m'attendait en position défensive, me tournant le dos à demi. Comment étais-je censée interpréter son comportement ? Il n'y avait pas cinquante possibilités. Certaines goules apeurées, méfiantes ou en colère risquaient peut-être de s'en prendre à moi. Je m'insultai intérieurement d'avoir été aussi idiote à prendre la fuite d'une telle manière, sans tenter de leur expliquer. Le goût âpre de la peur et l'amertume du rejet me parvinrent jusqu'au bout de la langue. Un brouhaha s'était élevé, puis le silence tomba. La foule se fendit en deux, laissant place à une personne que je reconnus immédiatement : Gin. Je ne sentis aucune émotion émaner de son corps. Elle s'arrêta à deux mètres de moi et me toisa de toute sa hauteur, puis brisa le silence en une voix étonnamment douce :

« Bon retour parmi nous, Hide.

J'hochai le menton. Elle se tourna vers Flashy.

\- Ton rapport s'il-te-plaît.

Il prit la parole, s'exprimant telle une machine :

\- Lycéenne. Aucune présence de goule détectée. Amis humains. Vie ordinaire, danger évalué à 0/5. Vie familiale…

Il eut un instant de pause, et me jeta un coup d'œil, ce qui n'échappa pas à Gin.

\- Continue, commandant, s'impatienta-t-elle.

\- Vie familiale : père et mère, vie ordinaire. Parents… humains.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent dans la salle. Gin se dirigea vers moi à grand pas, et me prit par le col.

\- Toi ! Sors ton kagune !

\- Qu-quoi ? Non !

Son emprise sur moi se resserra.

\- Maintenant ! cria-t-elle.

Je retins un frisson de peur. Ses pupilles noir d'encre me scrutaient, me faisant perdre pied. Que pouvais-je bien faire ? J'étais acculée. D'après ma connaissance je ne possédais pas de kagune, et si par miracle c'était le cas il ne s'était pas encore manifesté, et je savais donc encore moins le contrôler. Gin me lâcha subitement, me faisant tomber sur les fesses. Je remarquai ensuite que ce n'était pas elle qui avait causé ma chute, mais mes jambes, qui tremblaient avec frénésie. Elle se tourna face à la foule.

\- Mes amis, commença-t-elle d'une voix tranchante, ramenant le silence. Voici une HM3G de notre cher Docteur Kano et Docteur Mukai.

Le silence parut à ce moment-là encore plus lourd, et les mots de Gin résonnèrent dans l'espace de la salle telle une sentence irrévocable. Je sus qu'ils avaient compris la vérité à mon sujet, sans que je n'aie pu le leur avouer avant. Comme quoi un secret ne reste pas forcément caché bien longtemps.

\- Que signifie HM3G ?

Les mots étaient sortis de ma gorge asséchée automatiquement. La chef se tourna vers moi.

\- HGMGG. HM3G : Humain Génétiquement Modifié par Gène de Goule.

Elle fit un petit signe de tête en regardant derrière moi, et deux goules se saisirent de mes bras.

\- Que – qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! m'exclamai-je.

Deux goules de plus vinrent m'encadrer. Gin se planta devant moi. J'eus la soudaine impression de tout entendre. Les murmures, les respirations, la salive que l'on avale, et même les battements des cœurs.

\- Je suis désolée de ce qui t'arrive, _Hide_ , mais… Tu comprendras que vue l'importance de notre organisation, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser partir.

\- Je – je ne comprends pas, le Docteur Kano et Mukai sont morts, vous n'avez plus de raison de vous inquiéter !

\- Tu ne comprends pas en effet. Tu coopères avec le CCG, ce qui fait de toi une ennemie.

\- Je ne coopère pas avec eux ! me défendis-je. Je n'étais pas consentante pour cette opération !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que si. Les cobayes sont soit des condamnés, soit des volontaires travaillant pour le CCG.

\- M-mais vous avez bien vu que je suis une lycéenne, je –

\- C'est facile de jouer une petite mascarade, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi. Surtout quand tes vœux scolaires sont de faire partie du labo de recherche médicale du CCG !

C'est vrai. Je voulais entrer au CCG. J'avais tellement la haine contre les goules après ce qui était arrivé à ma tante, et j'étais à la fois si curieuse à leur sujet que j'avais décidé de travailler là-bas pour mes projets futures. Mais cela ne voulait absolument pas dire que je comptais les tuer. Je voulais simplement les étudier, et par là je veux dire vivantes.

\- C'est parce-que –

\- Ça suffit ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! Emmenez-là dans le bâtiment arrière. » ordonna-t-elle.

Je regardai Flashy avec panique, mais celui-ci détourna les yeux sans émotion. Il savait que ça allait se passer comme ça. Je me sentis étrangement trahie. Les goules me poussèrent jusque dans une petite maisonnette, s'y engouffrèrent, puis poussèrent une seconde porte. Elle nous mena à une salle spacieuse, sans doute de cinq-cents mètres carré. Les goules me poussèrent en avant. Je remarquai trois grandes cages dans un coin, toutes vides. En revanche ce ne fut pas ça qui attira mon attention, mais plutôt une trace de flaque de sang qui avait été mal nettoyée, ainsi que quelques éclaboussures sur les murs.

« Je vais mourir. » murmurai-je.

* * *

 **Petite note avant le prochain chapitre… J'espère que vous prononcez le nom de Mademoiselle Mukai : « Mou – k – aïe ». En fait je viens d'essayer de le dire un peu mixé à la française « Moukè », et j'aime pô XD**

 **Go pour la suite !**


	17. Chapter 17 - Bienvenue parmi nous !

**[Salut à tous, cette fiction est en PAUSE JUSQU'AUTOUR DU MOIS DE MAI par manque de motivation, de plus j'écris dernièrement sur un ship qui m'intéresse énormément (L'attaque des titans Eren x Levi), ce qui délaisse encore plus Sans Retour. Il y en aura un de retour, hein (jeu de mots pourri), mais pas tout de suite... Vraiment désolée pour ceux qui attendent une suite.]**

 **Voici le chapitre 17, eh oui ça avance vite ! (ou pas…) Il n'est pas super long, mais intéressant tout de même ! Nous le commençons tranquillement avec un peu de lecture…**

* * *

La porte se referma derrière moi. Je me ruai dessus, essayant de l'ouvrir. Mon dieu qu'elle était épaisse, c'était impressionnant. Une véritable porte blindée. Je reculai et me mis au centre de la pièce, qui formait un dôme. Qu'allaient-ils faire de moi ? Me laisser mourir de faim ? Lâcher des bêtes sauvages dans la salle ? Ou bien peut-être débattaient-ils de mon sort en ce moment même !

J'attendis, ne pouvant faire autre chose, et les heures passèrent, mais rien ne vint. Personne. Ils avaient donc décidé de me laisser pourrir ici. Qu'ils me nourrissent ou non je n'avais pas l'intention de rester enfermée ici pour le restant de mes jours. Je pris mon portable : sept heures, et toujours pas réseau. Je ne me sentais nullement fatiguée. Je m'étais bien allongée quelques temps, mais sans parvenir à fermer l'œil. Je décidai d'explorer la pièce, de chercher une échappatoire. Cependant, si je m'enfuyais, ils savaient où j'habitais, et il n'était pas question de mettre ma famille en danger. J'eus alors une idée. Stupide sans doute, mais je n'avais rien de mieux, et compte tenu de la situation je ne pourrai sans doute rien trouver qui soit très intelligent.

Je fixai une des bouches d'aération au plafond, qui se trouvait à bien trente mètres au-dessus du sol. Je ne tentai même pas un saut, sachant que ça serait peine perdue. Il me suffisait d'utiliser les murs, en me créant des prises à la force des poings. Y parviendrai-je ? Je m'approchai de la façade, et donnai un petit coup dessus. Il ne se passa rien. Je n'eus même pas mal, et le mur encore moins. Je décidai de frapper plus fort petit à petit, et lorsque je parvins enfin à un résultat satisfaisant deux jointures de mes doigts saignaient, mais la blessure disparut bientôt. Je tentai d'escalader et de me créer d'autres prises, mais je compris rapidement que vue la forme en dôme de la pièce, je n'arriverai pas à escalader. Je marchai rageusement, et décidai de passer à l'essai B. Je m'approchai des cages, puis, poussant un petit cri colérique pitoyable, je tirai de toutes mes forces sur un barreau. Celui-ci céda rapidement, à ma plus grande surprise.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'en avais arraché une bonne douzaine, et m'approchai du mur. J'espérai que les murs épais avaient arrêté le bruit, et que personne n'avait entendu mon barouf. Je posai mes épaisses tiges en fer sur le sol, qui pesaient bien leur poids je dois dire, et en sélectionnai une. Je reculai de quelques pas, pris une profonde respiration, puis m'élançai. A deux mètres du mur je balançai la tige métallique avec tout ce que je pouvais. Elle s'enfonça profondément dans le béton. Bien. Je m'étonnai moi-même de ma propre force, et je dois dire que je n'en étais pas peu fière.

« Yes ! » ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer.

Maintenant venait la partie la plus dure. Je pris une seconde tige en fer, puis me plaçai sur la première, qui était plantée dans le mur. Je n'avais pas énormément d'équilibre, alors je devais faire vite. Je bondis en hauteur, légèrement en avant, et plantai le second morceau de ferraille. L'impact provoqua une onde de choc dans mon bras. Ce fut douloureux, mais supportable. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol et m'emparai de quatre tiges. Il ne me semblait pas en avoir besoin de plus. Je réitérai l'opération, qui se compliqua avec le mur qui s'arrondissait petit à petit. Je plantai la dernière barre et restai suspendue dessus. Je me mis accroupis, les jambes tremblotantes à cause du peu d'équilibre que je parvins à avoir, et sans doute un peu à cause de la peur également. Il faut dire que je me trouvais à un peu plus de vingt mètres du sol ! Je sautai sur la bouche d'aération, qui était un peu plus au-dessus, et m'y suspendu. Elle semblait assez solide heureusement. Je me balançai, la sentie bouger. Je donnai un grand coup dedans, et sentis avec joie le sol bien dur de l'étage au-dessus. Je me hissai, remis la grille en place. Il fit alors pratiquement noir, mais j'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir une échelle. Je m'y rendis, la grimpai en vitesse, et poussai la plaque au-dessus de ma tête.

J'arrivais enfin à l'air libre. Je me mis sur mes deux pieds, et regardai un peu autour de moi. Je me trouvais à l'arrière de l'entrepôt. Mon plan allait se finaliser. Je le contournai et m'arrêtai devant l'entrée. Je vis trois goules près de la trappe. J'entrai dans le bâtiment et m'approchai d'elles. Elles me remarquèrent, attendirent que je parvienne à leur hauteur, puis semblèrent enfin me reconnaître.

« T-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je levai les mains.

\- Ecoutez, je me suis enfuie, mais je suis revenue pour vous montrer ma bonne foi. Laissez-moi descendre et parler à votre chef s'il-vous-plaît.

Les trois goules se regardèrent, puis l'une d'elle se décida et hocha la tête. Elle ouvrit la trappe, me laissa passer devant puis descendit. Quelques goules étaient debout, les autres étaient sûrement couchées à cette heure. Elles prirent d'ailleurs peur en me voyant, bien que je sois avec une goule qui me surveillait. Cette dernière m'indiqua la maison où me rendre. Elle ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer, puis referma derrière moi. C'était la pièce où Gin m'avait questionnée, sauf que là nous n'étions pas seules. Je remarquai immédiatement Flashy et Mèche Violette, puis Kon, qui était adossé contre un mur dans l'angle au fond de la pièce. Il n'avait pas son masque cette fois-ci, mais je reconnus ses cheveux cuivre, son long manteau bleu nuit et son attitude nonchalante. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à me voir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, puis il hocha la tête pour me saluer. Je le saluai également, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Après tout nous nous étions quand même battus !

Il y avait sept autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Un homme et une femme autour de la cinquantaine, une mamie, deux barbus autour de trente-cinq ans, qui me parurent étrangers une fille un peu plus jeune qu'eux qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir, et homme près de la quarantaine vêtu d'un costume bleu clair tirant sur le gris. A part la fille, ils étaient tous en train de débattre, haussant la voix, et certains s'étaient même mis debout. Je me raclai la gorge. Ils ne parurent pas m'entendre, sauf la jeune femme qui s'endormait presque sur la table. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se leva avec précipitation et me fonça dessus, la main tendu.

« Salut ma belle ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer ! Je suis le Docteur Miyazawa, Hayate Miyazawa ! Mais tu peux m'appeler simplement Hayate si tu veux !

Un tel ouragan me surprit. Je serrai sa main, opinant sans grande conviction. Les autres s'étaient tus et nous regardaient tour-à-tour. Gin se précipita sur moi, m'empoigna par le col et me plaqua contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Comment es-tu sortie sans mon ordre ?!

Elle avait vraiment l'air en rogne, mieux ne valait pas la contrarier. Son visage était tout proche du mien. Quinze centimètres, peut-être même moins, nous séparaient. Je pouvais sentir toute la fureur et la frustration émaner de son corps. Je me recroquevillai, incommodée par notre proximité et la peur qu'elle me faisait ressentir au fond de mes entrailles, et rougit idiotement. Elle haussa un sourcil, puis me lâcha subitement et recula d'un pas. Je déglutis et pris la parole :

\- Personne ne m'a faite sortir, j'y suis parvenue toute seule.

\- Comment ? me brusqua-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Par une bouche d'aération.

Elle sembla perdre pied, et sans la connaître je sus qu'elle avait particulièrement horreur de ça.

\- Mais elles sont trop hautes, tu ne –

Elle se tut, tentant de comprendre, en vain. Le Docteur Hayate Miyazawa s'approcha de nous.

\- Dis-moi, ma chérie, me demanda-t-elle, pourquoi as-tu voulu te faire opérer ?

Je serrai les poings.

\- Je ne l'ai pas voulu, c'est ce que je me tus à vous dire ! Je n'ai jamais eu envie de ça !

En un instant elle se trouva à mes côtés, et elle m'attrapa le poignet.

\- Tu en es bien certaine ?

Je la défiai du regard.

\- Oui.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, puis elle poussa un cri de joie. Gin recula et croisa les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Doc ?

\- Hahahahhahhahahahhahaha ! s'exclama celle-ci. J'en étais sûûûûrrreee !

Elle me prit les mains.

\- Je sais que tu ne m'as pas menti. Je l'ai lu dans tes yeux, et ton pouls n'a pas flanché une seconde.

Elle se tourna vers les autres en écartant les bras.

\- Mes chers compatriotes, mes doutes se révélaient être justes !

Elle me pointa du doigt tandis que le reste du groupe se levait, puis elle s'exclama :

\- Voici le dernier membre du plan de recherche HM3G nouvelle génération : le sujet numéro sept !

Le ton augmenta d'un coup, chacun parlant en même temps, soit d'étonnement, d'incompréhension ou de protestation. Je me remémorai ce que m'avait dit Mlle Mukai dans la voiture « _Tu étais le sujet numéro sept, et il reste encore deux injections !_ ». Ces deux injections avaient été détruites par Mèche Violette lors de la bataille sur le pont, les deux premiers sujets étaient morts rapidement après l'opération, et les quatre autres avaient normalement été tués à cause du gène de goule qui infectait tout leur organisme.

\- Tu disais donc vrai, fit Gin, pensive.

Une excuse de sa part aurait été plus que bienvenue, mais elle n'ajouta rien, ce qui ne me surprit pas. Mlle Miyazawa vint poser une main sur mon épaule, son visage éclairé d'excitation.

\- Qu'as-tu de si spécial par rapport à nous, ma belle ? me questionna-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

\- Pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Je suis un peu plus forte et plus rapide, mais je n'ai pas de kagune.

Elle parut déçue.

\- C'est tout ?

Non en effet, j'avais oublié quelque chose. Mon alimentation. Si jamais j'osai le leur dire, cela serait sans doute plus facile, et peut-être m'aideraient-ils.

\- Il y a…

Gin se rapprocha, méfiante.

\- Parle.

Je la regardai, outrée, les lèvres pincées. Elle exagérait, elle n'était vraiment pas agréable cette nana. Elle avait beau être chef, ça ne lui donnait pas le droit d'être agressive et de prend tout le monde de haut.

\- Mon alimentation.

\- Tu manges de l'homme, je sais. Vito m'a dit qu'il t'avait filé du rab après que tu te sois enfuie, me signala Gin.

Je me grattai l'arrière de la tête.

\- Ce – ce n'est pas exactement ça.

Le Docteur se rapprocha de moi, curieuse, et les yeux pétillants. Elle prit mes mains dans les siennes.

\- Dis-moi mon enfant.

Soit dit en passant que je n'étais pas beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle, dix ans de moins quelque chose comme ça.

\- L'humain ne me suffit pas vraiment… Je préfère… la goule.

Préféré. Je dus m'arracher le mot de la bouche, et je me sentis terriblement idiote après l'avoir prononcé. Les autres étaient bouche bée, hormis Gin bien évidemment, qui fronçait seulement un peu plus les sourcils.

\- Mais c'est impressionnant ! s'écria le Docteur Miyazawa. On dirait une véritable machine à tuer de la goule !

J'entendis Mèche Violette soupirer.

\- Hayate, arrête de dire des conneries, tu fais flipper tout le monde.

Elle n'eut pas l'air de l'écouter, trop occupée à me contempler. Elle sortit d'ailleurs des gants en plastique bleu clair de je-ne-sais-où, et me fit ouvrir la bouche pour examiner mes dents.

\- Mh. Elles sont un peu plus coupantes que la normale, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle termina sa petite inspection de ma cavité buccale, pendant que le reste du groupe – à part Kon et Flashy – s'était assis. Ce dernier vint se planter à côté de moi.

\- Mon petit assistant aimerait s'excuser de t'avoir menti, me dit Hayate.

\- Votre assistant ? l'interrompis-je avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter autre chose. Je croyais que c'était le commandant ?

\- Oui en effet, ce petit chat stupide est commandant. Ça ne change pas le fait que dans la branche de la médecine, c'est moi qui décide ! m'expliqua-t-elle. Il a juste envie d'apprendre un peu.

\- Je vois.

Flashy, qui jusque-là n'avait prononcé aucun mot, ouvrit la bouche :

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir emmené ici par des mensonges.

\- Mon petit chat est de mon côté, il suspectait également le fait que tu sois le sujet numéro sept.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, dit-il.

\- Nous savons très peu de chose sur les neufs sujets à vrai dire, m'indiqua Hayate. A part que deux n'avaient pas subi l'injection, et que les six autres avaient été tués. Nous n'avions aucune information sur toi ! Il y avait trois possibilités. Soit tu n'avais pas encore été utilisée, soit tu –

\- Ne fais pas attention quand elle parle de toi comme d'un objet, me fit Flashy.

Je souris.

\- Donc, je disais, reprit Miyazawa en le foudroyant du regard. Soit tu étais morte, soit leur expérience avait été un succès et tu étais donc encore en vie.

\- Elle n'a pas été un succès, précisai-je.

\- A cause de ton régime alimentaire ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ça leur aurait fait très plaisir de savoir que tu manges de la goule. Sauf de l'homme sans doute, ajouta-t-elle, pensive.

\- Hé ! nous interrompit Mèche Violette. Venez vous asseoir.

Nous nous mîmes autour de la table avec eux.

\- Je te présente Ebiko, continua-t-elle en pointant la vieille femme du doigt. Voici Heinz et Heinrich, les deux frères allemands Manjiro, notre informaticien Fusayoshi que tu as déjà rencontré.

Il s'agissait en réalité de Flashy, et la légère proximité entre son prénom et le surnom que je lui avais trouvé me fit doucement sourire. J'étais tout de même heureuse de pouvoir enfin donner un véritable nom sur chaque tête.

\- Je suis Isao, se présenta Mèche Violette. Bienvenue parmi nous Hide.

\- A vrai dire je –

\- Elle ne s'appelle pas Hide, me coupa l'homme en costume, le dénommé Manjiro, qui avait le nez dans son portable.

Je vis le poing de Gin, posé sur la table, se serrer. Ses jointures se blanchirent, et tout son corps sembla se tendre. De quoi pouvait-elle avoir aussi peur ? L'homme se tourna vers moi, et j'hochai la tête en guise d'approbation pour qu'il continue.

\- A mon tour de vous présenter notre nouvelle camarade : Tori Yun-Ji. »

Le sang avait déserté le visage de Gin, ainsi que celui de Flashy, juste à côté d'elle. Tori était mon prénom, mais mes parents m'appelaient Toto depuis que j'étais bébé, et j'avais donc décidé d'adopter ce surnom. C'est pour cela que tout mon entourage me nommait ainsi. Mes nouveaux compagnons me saluèrent d'un hochement de tête.

« Tori… » murmura Gin, mais je ne l'entendis pas.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Que pensez-vous de ces deux petits chapitres ? Perso je les aime bien, j'adore quand on découvre des trucs sur les autres et tout… Bref, laissez-mwa un com' !**

 **Encore un grand merci à ceux qui continuent de me suivre jusque-là ! A la prochaine**


End file.
